The Blue Waves
by MoonlightShine
Summary: Ariel is reaped in the 74th hunger games. She is from District 4 and has had a hard life, eventhough her grandmother Mags is a victor. What happens when she meets a bloodthirsty Cato that stops at nothing when it comes to killing...
1. Goodbye District 4

The bright light comes through the petite window in the small bedroom I share with Blight my younger brother;he is only 10, and only has 2 years before his name gets put in the reaping ball. I have always protected my little brother and have worked day and night to try and get food in our mouths, with the addition of signing up for tesserae.

My mother had died of childbirth to my brother and life had gotten more difficult ever since, especially with my father having lost a leg that was caught in a net while fishing. He wasn't going to make it until Finnick, our youngest victor, carried him to the hospital and paid for the surgery. He couldn't keep his leg and they had no choice but to cut it off. Life was hard in District 4, but no one complained and even if they wanted to, that would only result in certain death by the peacekeepers.

However no matter how harsh life was in District 4, I still see it as the best district of it all. The sea is the only thing that gives me hope, I love feeling the warm white sand beneath my feet, and the best thing of all-swimming. When I was younger my father had taught me how to swim. At first all I did was struggle thinking I was going to drown, but my father just laughed and told me to relax and just let go, and I did. I don't think I had seen my father happier then that day. Mags, my grandmother, is also a victor, and she always tries to help but my father always refuses. He doesn't want pity from his own mother.

Even though my father doesn't accept money from Mags, he does let her try and train me for the games - just in case. Finnick tried to teach me how to use a trident, but that had epically failed, especially when it nearly went through his chest. "Whoa steady on there," he laughed and found it hard to stop, which was really annoying and I ended up pushing him into the water. But it turns out I am quiet handy with swords and knives. Mags had them bought specially from the Capitol.

I started training since I was 10, and have been doing it 2 hours a day, after finishing work at the docks. I never worked at the docks. It's my father job really but with him losing a leg he wouldn't manage, so I offered to take his place. Plus seeing him without a leg pains me, and makes my hatred towards the Capitol grow, so seeing him work would kill me. We only have a decent meal every Sunday, when Mags invites us over. That is only if I manage to convince father. He always shuts her out but I never understand why.

"Ariel, I'm scared," Blight cries, as he clings onto me, trying to hold the tears back myself. I hold him tightly to my chest and his tears soak my nightdress.

"It's okay Blight, I won't be picked" I reassure him, even though he knows it is a lie. I know my name is in their 16 times. The odds aren't exactly in my favor, even though there will be thousands of other slips in the bowl. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Mags; she has come over to wish me luck. She brings a silk green dress that is just above the knee and green flats for me.

"Well we want you to look special Ariel, don't we." She gives me a warm smile and I return one back and hug her tightly.

"Thanks grandma, it's beautiful," I say. She takes my hand and I lead her to our room, where I put on the dress and look into the cracked full length mirror, the material is tight and shows off my slim body.

"You look beautiful Ariel, I bet you would look even better with your hair up." She entwines my long curly hair at the back and leaves two strands of curls at the side. Blight comes running and gives me a quick hug.

"You look pretty" he whispers in my ear. I smile,

"Thanks Blight".

People give me looks of hatred looking at the expensive material I wear. I feel like ripping it off and shouting _'I am the same as you'_. I walk and stand where the 15 year old girls stand. Everyone is nervous and a few are scared. Well who wouldn't? District 4 are part of the careers and most of the time people volunteer just to bring pride to their district.

Belaxtri approaches the podium, looking stupid as usual with his bright purple lipstick and turquoise spiky hair. He takes the microphone in his hand and the video plays about why we have the hunger games. I always tune out.

"Welcome District 4" he begins,

"It is this time again where one young man or woman has a great opportunity to bring pride to their district, let's began shall we. Ladies first" he says with his high-pitched Capitol accent. He moves to the bowl and begins moving his hand around slowly, carefully deciding which slip to pick. After grabbing one he returns to the podium and speaks

" Ariel Pearl". My heart stops for a second and my breathing freezes. I feel as though all the oxygen has disappeared completely. Everyone has made a path for me to walk through. I hold my head high and show no emotion. After all this was all being filmed and careers are supposed to be heartless….. Weren't they?

The boy name is picket out, "Sylvester Kenton". A tall muscular boy that looks around 17 walks to the stage. He has a stupid grin on his face. Smart move' I think. Surprisingly no one volunteers this year. We shake hands after Belaxtri has explained the rules and are led by peacekeepers inside the justice building.

I sit in the room nervously, stroking the velvet chair waiting for my first visitor. It's father and Blight. We stay in a hug until Blight begins to cry. His eyes are all puffy and red from crying. I cup his face with my hands, "Shhh its ok, everything is fine…." But he interrupts me,

"No Ariel it isn't…. just promise you will try and win for me" I nod and embrace him, his body is shaking badly and I stroke his back to try and calm him down. I then stand up to my father and give him a hug.

"Your grandmother will try and help you all she can ok. Listen to me; I can't lose you like your mother". The mentioning of her brings tears to my eyes, "And remember…" a peacekeeper interrupts and says "times up" and before I realize what's happening they are already gone. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye to' I whisper to myself.

My next visitor is Annie Cresta, the insane victor. Her eyes don't show confusion but anger. She embraces me and whispers "I told Finnick to help you as much as he can" she pulls back and kisses my cheek.

"Look after Blight for me Annie… since I won't be ..." she interrupts me

"You will be coming b-back, ok…. They always allow you to have one token from home to take into the arena … p-promise me you will wear this" she removes a necklace from her neck. It looks handmade and has a shell from the beach attached to it. She ties it around my neck and gives me one last hug before the peacekeeper comes in and drags her out. I hear Finnick shout at the peacekeeper

"Get your hands off her you bastard".

Belaxtri comes in and takes me to the car where Sylvester is already waiting for us inside. He hasn't' been crying but I can see his grin has been replaced with a serious face. We arrive at the train station and are quickly hurried in the train before the press has the chance to bombard us with questions. I sit on the leather chair and admire the surroundings. Food, lots of it, cakes and buns in different shapes, colours and sizes. Colours, they are just beautiful. Looking out of the window to see my beloved home one last time, i accidently spot Finnick and Annie snogging and I I quickly turn my gaze inside the train. I try to regain my normal colour since I can feel the bright red colour I have turned. Sylvester sits opposite me and I can see he has already engulfed a plate full of buns. I raise my eyebrows at him in shock.

"What" he puts his arms above his head in defense?

"You shouldn't stuff your face with food at a fast pace, you'll just make yourself sick" I warn him, he just shrugs and pretends I didn't say anything.

"She's right you know you might want to take the advice" I look around to see Finnick with a smirk on his face but when he sees me his face turns serious. Belaxtri is behind him and walks with him to the sofa nearby.

"Here is some advice, shut the hell up" Sylvester spits at him. Finnick just shrugs and grabs the sugar cube bowl on the table and pops a sugar cube in his mouth. He sees me staring at him,

"Would you like one Ariel" he offers and I accept. The sweetness hits my taste buds immediately and begins to calm me down.

"So how do we get sponsors" Sylvester breaks the silence. I look up and look at Finnick waiting for him to answer,

"Steady on there. We only just sat down" he laughs, but Sylvester doesn't find it funny.

"Well you're not the one who is going into the arena to die" he spits.

"It's not his fault" is all I manage to say, Sylvester gives me a warning look to shut up and is about to open his mouth again when Finnick stands up.

"Shut up…" he is about to start an argument. I can tell he is going to do something bad as he has crushed the sugar cube in his hand, so I put my hand on his rock chest to stop him.

"Please just don't fight I am not In the mood….. Where is Mags?" I ask trying to change the subject. Finnick's face cools down and he now looks sad

"She is in her room crying, she doesn't want to come out". I hate people crying over me, I go over to her room and knock. No reply.

"Grandma, it's me Ariel" the sobs stop and she opens the door and embraces me.

_**A/N This is my first Fanficiton so plaease Review. Thanks love you lot's xxx**_


	2. The Capitol

I wake up and find myself on a large bed with the warmth of the covers above me. Someone must have moved me here while I was in Mags room. Sitting up I observe the bedroom. It is huge and has a bathroom. I'm surprised by the size, as I am used to the cramped space of the bedroom I share with Blight. It's strange to be lying in a room alone. I can see it must be early morning as the light is just visible behind the thick cream curtains. The air smells of food, breakfast must be ready, I get up and head to the bathroom and step into the shower, letting the warm water hit my skin. There are many numbered buttons are at the side and I press each and every one to discover what they do. Number 12 is my favourite as these 'hands' come out at the side of the wall and massage shampoo into your hair. I press button 5 and that dries my whole body. Head to toe. I get out and dress in a simple green blouse and wide black trousers. I have my hair down but clip back the front as it keeps getting into my eyes and mouth.

No one is in the dining room as they must all be asleep, except for Belaxtri. Of course he is an early morning person and always likes to be on time. Typical Capitol citizen.

"Good morning Belaxtri" I say as I walk in.

"Good morning, well you're up early, no one usually wakes up till 12" he says as he rolls his eyes. Food is laid out before me, hot and cold, and there is so much to choose from. I find it difficult to decide what to have. There is a red-headed boy avox that waits at the side of the buffet table.

"Am I allowed to serve myself?" I ask politely, the avox nods keeping his gaze to the ground, refusing to give any eye contact what so ever.

"Thank you," I say as I begin filling my plate. At first I put a fresh bread roll, an apple, jam and something they call melted chocolate. Taking my plate to the table, Finnick enters looking tired and messy. It's funny seeing Finnick in the morning as ironically he is known for his looks. However, at the moment, let's just say he doesn't look as good since he was the lover of many women in the Capitol. But I never understood why he had many lovers and Annie as well. How does that work? I decide to leave the topic and say good morning to him. He replies with a simple nod and fills up his plate and comes and sits opposite me. I cut the apple up into small pieces and dip it into the melted chocolate. The taste is indescribable. The combination is delicious and I end up dipping the rest of the pieces in it. I slice the bread roll next and spread the strawberry jam on the top. I am about to bite into when Finnick begins to laugh.

"What's so funny Finnick?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, it's just the way you're looking at the food," he says and continues eating his sandwich. I shake my head and eat the bread roll. After around 5 minutes I end up filling my plate again, but am carefully with the amount I put on as I don't want to put too much on and fill myself until it gets to the point where I am sick.

Mags and Sylvester enter at the same time. Sylvester being Sylvester fills his whole plate up until it looks like it has reached the point to it falling. Mags on the other side get some coffee and some biscuits which she dips into the black liquid. Everyone is silent at the table until Mags speaks, "So today is the chariot ride, today is where you will be introduced to the Capitol. You know the whole routine right it. Don't resist the stylists. Don't complain. They hate it when you do that, ok?" me and Sylvester nod. "Anymore advice "I ask Finnick, he thinks for a moment before answering "Yes actually, don't forget to wave and smile. That is if you want to make the right impression for your sponsors" he smiles a warm smile, and looks to the window, "where in the Capitol" he says and winks… what is he doing. And then I get what he is trying to saying._ Smile and wave_. I move to the window and see the tall skyscrapers and building of the large city. It is breathtaking, I notice all the capitol citizens, so many of them all waving to us. I wave back and end up blowing kisses as well in which they all try to catch, until we stop at the train station.

District 8 train arrives the same time as us and I see the two tributes as the exit. They are both very skinny and look 13. I hate it when the younger ones are reaped; it is just unfair for them, especially as they only just begin understanding the world, with yet had more things to discover. The press rush to us when we step off the train since we will be part of the careers… I hope. Sylvester and I answer the questions with a simple yes or no, with the addition of a small smile. Finnick gets most of the attention, one of the presses asks how many woman he is planning on sleeping with on his stay at the Capitol. Finnick just winks at the camera and says "For me to know and for you to find out" and with that Finnick and Mags hands are on our backs and pushing us towards the car. It is a relief when we're in the car no questions, no cameras and best thing of all tinted window so no one can see us.

Afterwards we are led out of the car and put at the mercy of our stylists. I am laid onto a long table and am nude. I do not like being naked other than when I wash, but in front of people. _Really?_ I stare at the ceiling, pretending not to notice my surroundings, until I feel something ripping the hairs of my legs out of the roots. I am about to scream but I remember Mags words - _'don't complain'_. This continues for about 10 minutes until my body is hairless. Someone else gets to work on my hair and a cuts off an inch off and smooth's it until it is soft. I learn the names of my stylists, Wander and Disse.

"You are very brave," says Wander who has gold swirl tattoos around her right eye brow. She really stands out, with purple hair and a body dyed a blue colour. This reminds me of the sea and makes me more comfortable. She begins with my nails, painting them a light green colour.

"Thanks," I say, although my body feels sore and red.

"We usually have moaners, you're the best so far" Disse says, his body is dyed a pea-green colour and has bright orange hair. I manage to smile. They ask me to stand up and they both clap, pleased with their work.

"It's time to meet Palice," says Disse.

"Who is Palice?" I ask, and with that a tall young man walks through the door. He has no crazy skin tone; however his hair is blue and he wears silver eyeliner.

"That would be me." He approaches and hugs my nude body, which makes me blush in embarrassment. He whispers in my ear,

"I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"It's no one's fault really," I say quietly, so he just nods and the other stylists leave.

"You can put the robe on if you want," he gestures and sits on the green velvet sofa, offering me a seat as well. He presses a button at the side and food immediately comes from beneath the table. I gladly put on the robe and sit down next to Palice. Feeling a little bit more relaxed, now that I was covered.

"Is it ok if I eat something?" I ask quietly but it turns out a whisper

"Sure! Please. Help yourself," he laughs about how nervous I look, however it is not a mean laugh, just afriendly one. I find the corner of my mouth turning upwards. I take some soup and start drinking it, a delicious tomato flavour, with some herbs. Palice observes me, looking at the features on my face, my hair, my body until I have finished the soup. He finally speaks,

"I can't help but think we have another beauty from District 4." I know he is referring to Finnick as well as me. He looks at me as if waiting for me to speak, but all I do is end up smiling. A spark lights up in his eyes and he smiles.

"As you know today is the chariot ride, and we will need to dress you up with something that represents your district, but also that will attract sponsors. Do you like exposing parts of your body?" he asks, his question takes me by surprise, but he quickly talks when he sees my reaction.

"Of course I need to know what you're comfortable with. I don't like to see my models uncomfortable." I smile and begin to chat with Palice about the costume. He is really easy to talk to. Not only is he my stylists but I am beginning to let him be my friend as well.

_**A/N please tell me what you think and if i should carry on... i have all the other chapters ready and all i need is your opinion xxx** _


	3. The Chariot rides : Goddess of the sea

I am dressed in a tight blue dress that reaches the top my left thigh, and reaches my right knee. The top of the dress has lines of green material that fall to the floor and move in slow circles. It looks like sea weed. The dress sparkles, as if representing the sea glistening under the sun. It feels a little heavy at the bottom. My hair is in perfect curls and shining. I have dark eye shadow that makes my green eyes standout and rosy cheeks. Palice walks towards me with Merie, Sylvester's stylist as well as Sylvester. Sylvester, I must say, looks dashing, his skin tanned like mine. His dark hair is in a quiff. He is wearing a similar costume to mine except for he wears shorts and the rest of his body is exposed. I can't help but notice his body, as his abs show and so do his bicep muscles. We both wear golden sandals that have long gold straps that wrap around our legs, up to our knees.

"Press on this button and watch the magic happen," Palice says to Merie, with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

"Can you please tell us what it does Palice, please" I pout and give him my best puppy eyes.

"Nope, sorry beautiful. It has to be a surprise." Palice replies, and Merie whispers something to Sylvester which makes him smile. All four of us walk to the chariots and meet our mentors there. Finnick is in a sharp black suit with a green tie that matches his eyes; he is sucking on a sugar cube and usual. Mags is in a long silver dress that matches her hair. The stylists and mentors make conversation; I decide to tune out and go stroke the snow white horses. This relaxes me somehow. I glance around seeing all the other tributes and find icy blue eyes gazing at me. The District 2 boy. I had forgotten his name, but I remember watching his reaping. He volunteered. No surprise there. His body is the same size as Sylvester but I can defiantly see more muscle since they have an academy in 1 and 2. I hear someone cough and I realize I have been staring at him for too long. I turn around to see Sylvester with that stupid grin, the same one he had on the day of the reaping.

"You checking out 2?" he teases,

"No I am not!" I say defiantly as I punch him full force on the arm, but it doesn't seem to affect him. He put his arms up in defense.

"What?!"

I just shake my head at him.

"Hey play nice," I hear Finnick shout.

"Yes dad," I tease,

"I am not that old " he laughs.

Palice and Finnick help me up on the chariot. Sylvester obviously helps himself. The anthem then begins and the District 1 chariot advances.

"Oh! One last thing," Palice says. He hands us both golden tridents and tells us to hold it in our left hand. He presses the buttons on our costume just as our chariots begin to leave. I see the crowd, thousands of capitol citizens squashed together screaming our name. I relax and start to wave and blow kisses which they all fight to catch. Sylvester wraps his arm around my waist, although I tense at first, but then relax as I realize he is trying to hold me so I don't fall off. That, I am grateful for. 'Ariel, Ariel' I hear them scream my name, _why am I the center of attention?_ Looking at the giant screens above us, I do not see a girl but a woman, her hair is blown back. Her dress flows and swirls of water come out of the bottom of the dress and vaporize in thin air, leaving a trail of white smoke behind. She and Sylvester both look like some kind of Gods with their golden tridents and striking features. We look powerful. The green material sways from side to side and I can see what Palice was trying to capture. The sea under the sun, how clear the water is. Not only has he made us breathtaking, but has made us memorable.

Our chariot stops in the circle where all the other districts chariots are, and President Snow begins his speech. I feel someone's gaze on my and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I look up to see those icy blue eyes gazing at me again. Jeez, will this guy stop staring at me . President Snow ends his speech and we ride back to where we started. Me and Sylvester are greeted by our happy mentors and stylists. I think Mags is going to cry from happiness.

"Were we really that bad?" I joke and everyone laughs, which causes the rest to look at us in disgust. Finnick sees where I am looking and puts his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Ignore them. They are just simply jealous of your beauty" he winks and I roll my eyes at him.

"You were breathtaking, you both looked like someone kind of sea gods" Palice exclaims and embraces us. I realize Sylvester still has his arm around me when Finnick coughs. I move away from Sylvester, avoiding eye contact with him, as my face flushes a red colour. I have got to stop doing that, I think to myself.

"What's wrong with 2? They won't stop looking at us" I ask, feeling curious.

"Good, this means they are interested in you," Mags says as she puts an arm around my shoulders and we all head off to the training centre.

I quickly go to my room and change into a simple red dress that reaches above the knee . I join everyone in the dining room. A large table with at least ten chairs around it awaits, with delicious dishes, from red rice with blue spicy curry to roasted lamb with plumbs. The weird combinations taste surprisingly delicious. Palice and Merie join us and make light conversation about the weather and our costumes, but no one speaks of the games.

"So training is tomorrow," Finnick begins. Everyone is silent as this is important.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Sylvester asks immediately. Finnick ignores him and continues,

"Since you will be with the careers, I want you to show off a little bit of what you can do. See what you can find out about them. Look for weaknesses, but most importantly - don't show yours. " He lets Mags speak,

"Practice the things you don't know, go to the survival station. Do not let the careers know much about you, so don't give away any personal information about you, understand?" she asks. Her eyes are serious and Finnick's smirk has disappeared, replaced with a firm line. We both nod and finish dinner. After dinner me and Sylvester sit on the couch and watch some Capitol soaps. They are so dramatic. The stylists say good night and Finnick and Mags retire to their rooms and tell us not to stay up late since we have training first thing in the morning.

I pull my knees to my chest as I begin to shiver from the coldness, I should have worn a cardigan with the dress. Sylvester sees this and shifts closer to me, pulling me closer to his chest where his body heat radiates into mine and warms me up. I snuggle closer and feel my eyelids getting heavy, seeing no point in resisting, so I let sleep possess me.

**_A/N: Right i hope you like this... please review i need opinions people xxx_ **


	4. Training: Decision making

The sound of the television wakes me up. I find my head is rested on Sylvester's chest with his head buried in my hair. His aftershave is pretty strong, and he has a protective arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He has a smile on his face, which grows even wider when he inhales the scent of my hair. Slowly I move his arm off my waist and get of the sofa without waking him up. I quickly sneak to my room and try and sleep for about an hour.

"Wake up, today is a very important day," I hear Belaxtri chime as he draws back my curtains. Rubbing my eyes, I get out of bed and wash my face,before getting changed into the training uniform. A tight black t-shirt and trousers with red and grey stripes with the number 4 on it. I put on the thick black boots that are on the end of the bed. My hair, I decide to put in two plaits so it won't get in the way. I see I am still wearing the shell necklace, but decide to take it off so it won't get damaged while training.

When I walk into the dining room, I see everyone else is already eating breakfast, so I hurriedly fill my plate with some toast, butter and grapes and join them.

"Ok, you both know what you're doing right?" Finnick asks, and we both nod. After breakfast, Mags and Finnick lead us to the elevator the press the ground floor for us. They leave as soon as the elevator doors shut.

"So about last night..." Sylvester begins but I quickly interrupt him.

"Forget it ever happened," I say, God he won't let this go will he.

"Why should I?" he asks, and before I have chance to answer the elevator door opens and we leave and join the other tributes. They stand in a circle, surrounding the trainer where they stand in the middle. We are not the first ones and not the last. The 12 tributes follow in after us and I see everyone look at us. I ignore their stares and listen to what the trainer is saying.

"You will need to try out different stations; you are not allowed to practice hand-combat on other tributes as there will be assistants you can practice on. There will be no fighting. Choose carefully which station to go to. Go." she says and we all sprint to different stations.

Sylvester stays with me and we decide to go to the knot tying station first. The trainer seems happy to have students, and after seeing we are pretty capable of tying knots, he starts teaching us how to set up traps where food or tributes would be caught in and swung into the air, left to dangle from a tree. I see the other careers in the weaponry section. They all joke around and take none of this seriously. The District 2 boy, whose name I learnt to be Cato, is concentrated on the swords and I watch as he swings the sword and slice a dummies head off.

"High five" The District 1 male Marvel says, but Cato ignores him and moves on to hand combat.

"Hey, we should move on," Sylvester suggests, and I nod.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to join them, see what fun I am missing out on. Are you coming?" he says, but I shake my head. He raises an eyebrow at me, confused by my response.

"I will later, I just need to go to the camouflage station."

He nods and heads to the weaponry station, where the careers crowd him and begin talking to him. I walk over to the camouflage section and find the district 12 boy Peeta. That was his name. He seems to be painting his arm to look like a tree. It's interesting watching him swirl different colours around. When he sees me he smiles and I return one back.

"Hi," I say politely.

"Hey" he replies, looking a little confused. Maybe it's because I am a career.

"Wow, that looks real. How did you get so good?" I ask as he puts his arm on the tree and I watch as it disappears completely.

"I decorate the cakes at the bakery in District 12. Sorry for asking, but aren't you supposed to be with the careers?" he nervously asks.

"Well let's just say I don't want to spend time with them since they are jerks" I muse, and this makes him laugh.

"So where is your district partner?" I ask

"Hi Peeta," I hear a little girl say, I turn around to see a blonde young girl with blue eyes. "Well Ariel, this is Primrose, my district partner," he says.

She offers her hand and I shake it.

"Hi Primrose, that is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I say quietly in the tone I always use when I speak to Blight. She gives me this huge smile and hugs me in which surprisingly return. Peeta laughs and Primrose lets out a cute giggle. We go to the plant station and Primrose turns out pretty handy with herbs. She says she is a healer with her mother back in District 12, and she tells me about her sister Katniss. But I can't understand how a girl her age has so much intelligence. I learn some of the plants and what we can use them for, and some plant remedies used for particular infections and wounds.

"Shall we head off to the weaponry station?" I ask and they both look at each other worriedly but I grab their arm and tug them gently along with me.

"So anything you are good at Peeta?" I ask, he thinks for a moment and then goes and picks up one of the heavy weights and swings it a few times, before throwing it across the whole gym. Wow. I begin to clap and Primrose cheers. This gets most of the tributes attention.

I see Sylvester gesture for me to come to him, as all the careers are staring at me, Primrose, and Peeta. I thank them before saying goodbye, and walk towards the careers.

"Why you hanging out with the 12 scum?" ask the District 1 girl, Glimmer. She obviously doesn't look too happy about my presence with them.

"What is it any of your business?" I say, and she gives me a dirty glare. I just smile in response.

"Well, just stay here for the rest of the day, ok?" whispers Sylvester, so I nod. I see the swords glint in the corner of my eye, and pick one with a beautiful carved handle. Weighing the weapon in my hand, it is pretty light since I had gotten used to its weight from years of training.

"Oh, I wouldn't touch that if I was you. That's Cato's," Glimmer smirks, and she tosses her hair trying to get her District partner Marvel's attention. I wasn't going to let a slag tell me what to do.

"So, I don't see his name written on it," I say as I turn around and walk into a rock. I look up to see its Cato, his icy blue eyes stare into mine and he is smirking. He shakes his head at me ,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says, a tone of malice hiding in his voice. I just give another smile.

"Watch me" I say as I slide the sword in-between his legs and jump over him. He is surprised and I quickly grab the sword and run to where a trainer awaits in the ring. The trainer smiles and begins to swing his sword from side to side. I hold the sword tightly and strike first; the trainer is prepared and clashes his sword with mine. This carries on until I manage to do a forward flip and pin the trainer to the ground with my sword on his neck. I stand up breathing heavily thinking I have won when the trainer gets up and swings again, thank god my reflexes are good ,as I hit his sword really hard that I send it through the wall behind.

"Finished," I tease and the trainer just laughs.

"Well I can say, you definitely have talent girl"

I bow, smiling at the comment, and leave passing a gob-smacked Cato, but he quickly replaces it with a smirk. I hand him the sword.

"Here, it's a pretty special sword I've got to say" I whisper and leave to the knives station. I see Clove district 2 girl hitting all the targets. I could learn a few things from her.

"Hey," is all I say, and she turns around and nods, focusing more on her training. I begin throwing knives and hitting the target myself, but I still find it unchallenging.

"Excuse me could you make it a little difficult please?" I ask the trainer, so they nod and decide to throw these targets in the air. Both me and Clove throw the knives and hit the targets. One of the knives I threw nearly hit the trainer, making them fall back. This makes Clove smile, which even progresses to a laugh.

"Well that was fun," she says while we walk to cafeteria for lunch.

"I know did you see their face" I laugh as I grab some food and sit on the table with the careers.

"So...didn't know you could fight like that 4," says Marvel, and for a second I think he means the question for Sylvester. But when I see, they're all looking at me, until I realize I was meant to answer it.

"Ariel," I correct. "Well, that's me, full of surprises," I smile, and get back to eating my sandwich.

"You know Cato, I think she is even better than you," Glimmer teases, which only gets Cato angrier.

"I don't think he likes people who touch his swords," I say, trying to make him calm down. But I think I aggravated him more as he just glares at me.

Before I can stop my mouth, the words come out.

"What is your problem?" I ask, my eyes flaring, bumping my fist on the table. Everyone looks up, shocked at my question. Cato's knuckles begin to whiten as he clenches his jaw. He looks like he about to punch me, but of course he can't until the games.

"You," he says.

"Fine, well I don't see any point in being in this alliance!" and with that, I go and join Peeta and Primrose. I hear Sylvester telling me to come back, but I ignore him. Seriously, I cannot stand being with the careers, they are just so stubborn and seem to have a problem with me. Well I don't mean they. I mean Cato.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Peeta asks curiously, I just shrug.

"Seems that I am not wanted by a particular member of the group," I say.

Peeta shakes his head in disbelief and says "Cato."

"Well you did pretty much kick his ass," Primrose giggles

"And I don't think he likes being beaten, especially by a girl" Peeta smiles. I like these two, they are so much friendlier and easy to talk to.

"Would you two be interested in being in an alliance with me?"

Both their eyes widen when they hear my offer.

"I don't know, we will need to ask Haymitch our mentor first if that is ok with you?" Peeta asks politely, so I nod

"Of course"

After lunch, I walk to the elevators and am about to enter, when strong arms pull me out and push me to a wall. I notice the icy blue eyes. Cato.

"What do you want," I ask, my tone irritated.

"You showed me up, you little brat," he spits, his arm is on my neck and pressing hard. I find it hard to breathe normally.

"Let me go, you bastard, who do you think you are?" He doesn't seem happy with my attitude and pushes me further up the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that. You think you can just leave an alliance like that?" he shouts

"Who said I was even in the alliance anyway. Plus, you don't control me" I shout back. He lets go and I fall hard to the ground. Standing up I rub my neck, I can feel a red mark begin to appear. I quickly run inside the elevator and press the number 4 before Cato has chance to catch me.

The mark didn't go unnoticed, as Finnick catches me as soon as I walk in.

"Why do you have a long red mark across your neck?" asks Finnick. There is a slight edge to his voice.

"Nothing," I answer but he is not convinced, as he walks over to me and stops me to examine it.

"Whoa Ariel! I can tell you for certain that it is not nothing, who did this to you?" his tone is getting angrier.

"Well Ca..."

Before I can stop him, he has already reached the elevator and bangs on one of the buttons. The door shuts and all I think is - _I am in trouble._

Dinner is quiet at the table until Mags speaks.

"So how was training?"

"Good, I managed to go to a few survival stations and then to the weapons where I had quite a lot of fun actually," I say, and this makes Mags smile.

"That's good, anyone you got along with?" Finnick asks, his voice is still angry as he has still not gotten over the mark Cato gave me.

Sylvester speaks instead.

" Yeah, she showed up Cato and she seemed to be making the moody District 2 girl laugh." He smiles but then his face turns hard.

"I am going to kill that idiot" he spits.

I put my hand over his to calm him and his face seems to relax.

"It's ok the doctors said I will be fine, nothing serious…"

"Are you kidding me Ariel, he nearly killed you! Good thing Finnick went to tell Brutus, his mentor, or else God knows what he will do next! I mean you're not even in the arena yet for crying out loud" Mags declares, and they all nod in agreement. The doctors bandaged it and told me to put this cream on tonight before I go to bed. They said the mark and pain should be gone by morning.

"Well Sylvester, at least in the arena you can," Finnick laughs and Sylvester joins in.

I try and change the subject, something I am good at.

"Oh my God! Are you guys like NOT ARGUING?!... OK, who are you, and what have you done with Sylvester and Finnick?" I tease as I grab my knife and point it to towards the two of them.

Sylvester face then suddenly becomes serious

"Ariel said to the careers that she didn't want to be in an alliance with them"

Finnick begins to choke on some bread, and Mags pats his back and gives him a glass of water. I can tell by her eyes that she isn't happy with the decision.

"WHAT?!" Finnick nearly shouts.

"They are too cocky Finnick and you know it! I mean they're okay, but Cato is my main problem here" I say quietly as I bite my lip, relaying what I just said . Finnick thinks for a second and is about to speak but Mags beats him to it.

"Well just try and make up. This is really serious. Remember Ariel, this decision you make is a matter of life and death," she says, a stern look on her face. I nod.

"Yes, but grandma I want to be in alliance with 12, they -"

"Are you kidding me, someone please tell me I am dreaming!" Finnick says, looking like he is about to have a fit. I push my chair back and stand up, as I don't see the point in arguing or shouting.

"Well you know what, I would rather save someones life who deserves it, then them stuck up careers. Besides, it doesn't matter about me. I am already dead anyway!"

I can feel tears falling down my cheek and I run to my room, slamming the door behind me, showing that I want to be left alone. I hear a knock on the door, but I ignore it.

"Ariel please. Talk to me" It's Sylvester. I don't bother to go and open the door for him, as he just walks in and sweeps me up in his arms. Drawing on my back to calm me down.

"Please Sylvester, I just want to be alone" I whisper, the tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks; but he doesn't leave me. He just rocks me like a baby, holding me tight until I stop crying and fall asleep.

_**A/N: Ok so i typed this up at 1 in the morining so if you see any spelling mistakes you know why! One thing REVIEW please xxxxx** _

_**A/N Number 2! Hopefully, any mistakes should be removed from my friends late update! And the editor begins her work, spreading her editorinesss on all the words she touches! ;P REVIIIEEWWW!**_


	5. Private sessions: Suprise

A light knock on the door wakes me up. I sit up and see the bandages on the top of the bedside table. Sylvester must have applied the cream while I was asleep.

"Ariel, dear. Can I come in?" Belaxtri asks; I do like the Capitols manners. Maybe they are a pain in the ass sometimes, but at least they know how to act when someone is upset.

"Yes," I say, and a tired Belaxtri comes in. He wears no makeup today and his hair is left flat. He actually looks surprisingly normal.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he sits next to me, arm over my shoulder. I nod and he gives me hug.

"Odair gets on my nerves too you know, but he is only doing it for the best. Especially because he can't bear to see Mags upset about you being killed in the arena." He gives me a warm smile when I look up. Is Belaxtri comforting me? That's a first.

"I know Belaxtri, but it's just I want to pick and not let them pick for me."

I begin to cry again and feel weak. He wipes the tears off with his thumb.

"I know darling. Just do the right thing, okay?"

I nod slowly, as I know he's right. He gives me another comforting smile, before abruptly standing up.

"Well get dressed now, training starts in 15 minutes!" he chimes, and the old Belaxtri is back. Quickly I run to the bathroom, take a quick shower and dry off. I put on the training clothes and boots and walk to the dining room where I grab a piece of toast and rush to the elevator doors. Sylvester already awaits me, giving me a smile. He opens his arms in embrace which I walk into.

"You okay?" he asks as he pulls back from the hug.

"Yes much better. Thanks for being there for me last night" I say quietly. He seems surprised by what I have just said and smiles.

"Anything for my princess" he says in a teasing voice, so I just shake my head. Honestly!

We go to the weaponry station again. I was supposed to be apologizing for my behavior. Cato's eyes are not staring into mine anymore but are concentrated on something else. My neck. I try to cover it up with my hand, but he meets my eyes for a second and all I see is hatred. We are going to get along so well, I think.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Clove, so I smile at her and nod.

"So, do you want to go and throw some knives maybe try and get more trainers to fall?" I smile at that thought and tell her I will catch up with her in a second. I see Cato throwing spears by himself and I go and join him.

"You know you need to loosen your grip a little, it would make your throw much better" he turns around and sees me; he has a smirk on his face. Oh how I just want to rub it off.

"What you doing back here 4?" he asks coldly.

"Ariel," I correct

"Whatever" he says, and stops what he is doing and waits for me to continue, his arms crossed against his chest.

"A little birdy told me I have to be in this alliance," I start but he interrupts.

"Ok, good." He turns around to continue throwing the spears but I turn him around so he is facing me.

"But I have a condition," I say. He clenches his jaw and holds his fists at his sides, waiting in agitation.

"12 join this alliance."

He turns around and throws the spear angrily at the dummy and turns back to me

"NO!" he shouts and almost everyone is the gym turns to looks at us. I give him a warning look to calm down, but he doesn't. I think he is about to explode and Sylvester runs to me and sweeps me off my feet taking me far away from Cato as possible.

"Well that went well," I mumble as Sylvester puts me down.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Sylvester asks, I just shrug.

"I told him I wanted 12 in the alliance"

"Seriously Ariel, I thought you knew better than to ask Cato!" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well I want them…" he puts his finger to my lips and whispers his breathe tickling my ear.

"Finnick talked to Haymitch about it and they agreed it would be best if you weren't in the alliance."

I sigh and nod. We walk back to the weapon station and I join Clove, we don't talk. The silence is not very comforting and I find myself asking Marvel to teach me how to throw a spear which he gladly accepts to.

"So hold it like this" he says, my back is on his chest and he holds my arm trying to get me to hold the spear in the right position. After about 5 tries I finally manage to hit the dummies heart. I jump around happy with the achievement, and Marvel claps.

"I have got say impressive Ariel." He moves closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"What's most impressive is how beautiful you are." He looks back to see my reaction and my face flushes a red colour, he smiles smugly and then walks away.

After training I am exhausted; I have been doing physical training all day. Stepping into the shower, I have a shampoo massaged into my hair and soap into my body. After around half an hour I realize I should maybe get out. I decide to after drying myself. Putting on a some tight green jeans and white t-shirt, I join Finnick on the sofa. He is watching a show which Cesar Flickerman hosts. He turns it off and faces me; I don't look at him but continue staring at the blank screen.

"Listen Ariel, I am really sorry about last night…" I put my finger on his lips, and give him a weak smile.

"It's OK Finnick, I was just not thinking. I just thought maybe I could change things this year, but I guess not" I sigh. Tears don't return as I have learnt to control them somehow.

"Okay, so the private sessions are tomorrow, you know what you both are going to do?" asks Mags.

"Yeah, I am going to throw some spears and hand-combat I think should show them my strength" says Sylvester while chewing. Belaxtri is horrified and tells him not to speak with his mouth full.

"I think I will show them how I can handle a sword and do a bit of knife-throwing." Mags looks at me as if waiting for me to say more.

"I should hope so young lady I didn't train you for nothing," she scolds and gives me that look. I just sigh.

The next day comes quickly and I find I am sweating rapidly from being nervous. I calm down and remind myself to stay cool. We sit in the cafeteria and wait for our names to be called. Sylvester sees my hands shaking and holds out his hand which I accept, entwining my fingers into his. He draws patterns on the back of my hand with his finger, which brings comfort to me.

'Sylvester Kenton,' the speaker says and he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Sylvester," I say, making him turn around.

"Good luck."

He smiles and walks through the door.

After 15 minutes the speaker booms in the air again.

"Ariel Pearl."

I get up and walk through the doors to enter the gym. The Gamemakers are sat on the balcony; I have half of their attention but the others seem to be too drunk._ Already._ I mean they're not even half way through the tributes yet.

"Ariel Pearl, District 4" I say loudly, which seems to get their attention. They nod and I go over to the knives and begin to hit the targets, however they don't seem that impressed, although a few nod in approval. Of course, they saw Clove do it. So I throw 2 stuffed birds in the air and throw three knives, which manage to pin them to the wall. I was quite pleased with that outcome. I shoot a glance towards the balcony. I then go onto the sword section, spinning the sword from side to side, showing them I can hold a sword. I then slice 3 dummies heads off in one swift move. I still don't have their full attention, so I go and try some plant remedies and name all the plants and their uses. I then try one more thing, the spears, although Im not that good. However, if it means an extra point then I will do it. I line 2 dummies behind each other and throw the spear, which pierces through both dummies hearts and pins them on the wall behind. But when I look at the gamemakers, most of their attention is not on me, but on a pig with an apple in its mouth that the avox brings in. All the attention is now on that stupid pig, which has more attention than its worth. Before I can stop myself, I grab a knife and throw it full force at the apple. The knife spears through it, just skimming past one of the gamemakers. It hits it right in the core, pinning it to the wall. Their faces turn shock, one almost falls back, and I can see there eyes glaring. All their attention is on me now. I give an almost smug smile and bow, trying to contain my amusement.

"Thank you" I say as I leave. They can't punish me. The games is a punishment itself.

Everyone embraces me with questions at dinner. Mags is the most horrified out of all of them when I tell them the story. Palice, Merie, Finnick and Sylvester just laugh. Belaxtri tries to disapprove but even he can't suppress a smile.

"You know that they will punish you," Mags begins, but Sylvester interrupts.

"They already have."

Mags sees a point in what he is saying. Finnick just couldn't stop laughing and holds his stomach to try and regain himself, although his back eventually begins to ache from bending over. He moves over to relax on the sofa. We all follow, clinging tightly to each other in nervousness. Cesar Flickerman's face shows up on the big screen and he begins to read out the name, district and number they got with the addition of a comment.

Marvel gets a 9, Glimmer an 8, Clove 10, and Cato also a 10. Well that's what is expected from the careers, a score between 8 and 10.

"Sylvester Kenton" Cesar says, and we all pay full attention to the screen.

'10.' We all scream in joy and congratulate him. Now it's my turn.

"Ariel Pearl." This is so intense, my heart beats rapidly. Oh no. I was going to get a bad score, and I was sure of it.

'12.' Even Cesar tone is surprised as he says it.

"NO WAY!" Finnick shouts as he hurries over and embraces me, and they all follow. It ends up to be a pile up. I manage to get out with getting hurt.

"Bloody hell, allow me to breathe why you don't!" I laugh.

"Well done honey I knew you would do us proud." Mags beams and hugs me, and I smile at the positive feedback. Eventually everyone retires to their room, so I decide to get a break from all the excitement and go take some fresh air on the roof.

I sneak into the elevator and press the button that says _roof_. The roof is amazing; you can see the whole capitol, with its bright lights and crowded streets of parties going on in the middle of the night. I walk in but spot a silhouette of a large figure sitting near the edge, so I quietly try and get back into the elevator. But I am too late, just the sound of the elevator doors opening gets me caught.

"You can't hide you know." I recognize that voice. Cato.

"I wasn't hiding" I declare and go and sit down opposite him, gazing at the magnificent city.

"Why do you like the Capitol so much?" His question shocks me.

"I don't like it, it's just that I find it interesting…In some things obviously." I whisper

"There's no camera's up here you know." His face seems to be relaxed rather than annoyed. I see his knuckles are bruised but I know better then to question about it.

"Well I am not worried about that," I say softly. I don't want to sound harsh and begin an argument. I turn around to face him and see that he is staring at me with precision.

"Is your neck OK?" he points with his head and I put my hand on it.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad " I manage. It is silent for a minute before he speaks again.

"Sorry," he says quietly, and I can actually hear the apologetic note to his voice. Did Cato just apologize? I think I am about to faint. But I reply coolly and don't show my shocked face.

"It's okay, I wouldn't blame it on anyone. The games change you." I smile weakly. I get up as I realize how late it is; Cato sees me and does so himself.

"It's kind of late, and sorry about arguing with you. I just haven't been myself recently." He nods and we walk into the elevator together and press 4, since it is the closest floor to here. I am about to get off when he pulls harshly on my arm.

"Good night Ariel," and he embraces me. I can feel how new this is to him, so I hug back and rub his back.

"Good night Cato," I say when he let's go. I leave the elevator and head to my bedroom. I lay down, recalling the events of the past day. It surely was more cheerful, but I think back to the roof. I sleep on the confused thought of what just happened.

_**A/N: Right guys i have been too nice, so i am not posting anymore till you review i have the next few chapter typed up. i am not mean i just want to know your opinions whether or not i should carry on xxx love you all :) **_


	6. The interviews: Needed

**_A/N: Ok so i would like to thank my 3 reviewers _**

**_Guest, Sea-BreezeInJuly and athleticgirlpeep for their support, this chapter is for you guys xx :)_ **

I had dreamt of Cato last night. It's all because of what happened. Of course Cato is good looking but he is also a ruthless killer. I don't know what I'm feeling, apart from very confused. Last thing these games need is love.

Today is the interview; I'd spent 3 hours with Belaxtri walking in 5 inch heels, standing and sitting like a lady. Belaxtri sees how I struggle walking and lets me have a five minute break between each pair of high heels I wear. Now I am sitting on the sofa with Finnick and Mags trying to work out what angle I should use for the interviews. I cross off sexy immediately; I will leave that to Glimmer. Innocent I leave for Primrose.

"How about friendly?" Mags offers.

"Or sexy" Finnick winks. I throw a cushion at him.

"Shut up Finnick, but yes that sounds better grandma." She smiles, and after an hour my stylists arrive. We're locked in my room for preparation. Wander and Disse are both excited.

"Oh, you are going to look gorgeous once Palice is done with you!" Disse yelps. Wander starts with my nails and Disse with my hair. Thank God I don't need to be waxed again. I heard that it should not grow till after 5 weeks. I have about 5 different baths which all do different things to your skin. Oh the wonders of the Capitol!

The first one stings a little, as it removes any excess hair that is left on my body, just in case there is a little bit left out. The second one removes all dead skin. The third one makes the skin smooth. The fourth one makes it shine and the fifth makes the skin smell of vanilla and strawberries. That is definitely my favourite. Disse washes my hair, drying it with a towel then straightening it. He makes small braids and pins them back, curling any loose strands at the back. He leaves two strands at the front and curls them, applying spray in the end that holds it together and makes it glossy.

Wander paints my nails a light blue colour and sprinkles these gold flakes on top.

"Palice wanted to do your make-up." They both embrace me and start to cry.

"It's been an honour working with you," Wander says but her words come out broken.

"You need to win; you don't realize the effect you have," Disse whispers and hugs me one last time before they both leave. Palice enters after them with the dress covered in a white bag. He begins to unzip the bag and stops when he reaches half way.

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." I do as I am told, and feel the weight of the dress as he puts it on. He then applies the make-up while my eyes are still closed.

"You can open your eyes now." They open immediately and I see the goddess of the sea again. But this time she looks even more stunning, with the strapless long dress she wears, that is green at the top and fades in a light blue at the bottom. The material is crumpled at the bottom which gives the idea of waves. Her features are sharp and breathe taking. Her tanned skin that glows and her long dark hair pinned back which looks beautiful.

"What do you think?" Palice asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Palice…It's amazing!" I say as I embrace him.

"Whoa, steady on there. You are not beautiful any more," he pauses. "You are radiant like the sun." He smiles and holds up a pair of gold high heels.

"I know how much you love these, now put them on!" He chuckles and I obey, but thank goodness Belaxtri trained me on walking in them or else I am sure I would have fallen by now.

Palice walks up to me and is only an inch away from me, sorting out the curly strand at the front.

"Remember to twirl if he asks you, and if he doesn't bring it up yourself, but not straight away, OK?" I nod and he gives me a quick hug. He walks to the backstage with me and doesn't leave until I find Sylvester. He's wearing a black suit with little blue waves at the end of the sleeves and trouser leg, and a blue tie to match. His hair is in a messy look which suits him as well as the quiff. I walk up to him, and when he sees me he opens his arms and I walk into them.

"You look beautiful, as usual," he whispers, making me blush.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I compliment back. Even with these high heels Sylvester still towers over me. I enjoy having a friendly conversation with him, so we both stand in the line and I turn in front of me. Marvel winks at me and mouths something, I manage to smile, making Glimmer glare at me and grab Marvels shoulders, turning him around. Cato just stares until he is interrupted by Caesar calling out his name.

Marvel and Glimmer play sexy. Clove begins describing what she will do to the tributes, which seem to make Caesar cringe but he quickly gives her a warm smile. Cato just says he is excited and can't wait till the bloodbath. Then Caesar asks him about his love life, but he says he doesn't have one - except he did meet someone he liked recently. Caesar asks if it is one of the tributes. Cato, in reply, just shrugs and the buzzer goes off. District 3 are up next and they just seem scared full stop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome - Ariel Pearl!" I hear the crowd scream and I am directed where to go as I enter the stage, where I see the crowd is large. How can they even fit that many people in here? I go and sit down on the leather white arm chair next to Caesar. He gives me a warm smile. I can tell her tries his best to help you with the interviews.

"Wow Ariel, may I say how beau-u-tiful you look!" All the audience start to cheer, and I even hear some wolf-whistles. I spot Finnick with Mags on the first row and they mouth at me 'say something friendly.'

"Thank you Caesar, I like your hair this year, it reminds me of the sea in District 4" I smile.

"Why thank you, I had it done specially," and he winks at me.

"Oh don't, that just reminds me of Finnick," I joke and the audience laughs.

"Oh the handsome Finnick, he must have a liking to you if he's winking at you all the time." I raise an eyebrow at him and let out a small chuckle,

"Please Caesar, he is so annoying, like I just want to throw something at him sometimes!" The audience erupts in laughter again, am I really that funny?

"So, how are you finding the Capitol Ariel?" he asks when the audience has calmed down.

"Oh wonderful, I just love everything, especially my stylists. I mean would you just look at this dress, isn't it just beautiful?" and the audience all scream _yes_ and _definitely, _as they erupt into whoops and whistles. I see Palice, and he moves his finger in a circular motion, twirl.

"Would you twirl for us so the audience can have a better look at the dress?" Caesar asks. I nod and begin twirling, the audience screams and I finally realize why. Water swirls around me, engulfing me in a little tornado, and when I stop the water vaporizes, leaving smoke behind like the day of the chariot ride.

"Wow, Wow. You definitely are goddess of the sea." I smile and nod.

"So anyone special back home?" I shake my head, so Caesar lets out a shocked face and the audience laugh.

"What! Come on District 4 boys, you telling me she is not worth it?!" and the audience agree.

"Well I don't think their my type Caesar, being single is kind of nice." He smiles a mischievous smile.

"How about Cato? Handsome guy like him. You two would be a perfect couple, wouldn't you agree folks?" He asks the audience and they all shout_ YES_. I consider this for a moment.

"I don't think it would work." CAesar sees how uncomfortable I am talking about this topic and changes the subject immediately.

"So, you have any younger siblings?" he asks.

"Yes, my little brother Blight. He's 10." the crowd all erupt in awe's.

"That's cute. What's the last thing he said to you?" his face now interested.

"You have to try and win," I whisper as I remember that day.

"And do you plan on doing so?" He asks curiously.

I face the camera "Blight if you're listening, I promise you I will try and win for you." I blow a kiss towards the camera.

The buzzer then goes off and Caesar hold my hand kissing it lightly and lifting it in the air

"Ariel Pearl, Ladies and Gentlemen! District 4."

I nearly stumble down the stage until someone catches me. I look to see its Cato. Great, I sigh and lean against the wall, watching Sylvester's interview. I take off my heels since they are killing my feet and place them on the floor. Sylvester turns to be quite humorous and gets along really well with Caesar. The Capitol women go crazy for him. Cato is smashing a few vases and punishing the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, so he stops and looks at me, giving me a death glare. I can't find Clove anywhere, but when I see his hands I almost faint, as they are bruised and bloody.

"Cato, what have you done to yourself? We need to get you to the hospital as - " I whisper but he interrupts me,

"Why do you care so much?" he spits at me. I ignore him and find a first aid kit on the side of the white wall. Grabbing it, I open the box and find some bandages. I walk over to Cato and hold his wrists gently, although he flinches at my touch. _Should I really be this close to him when he is so angry?_ I bandage both his hands and he seems to relax a little, as his rapid breathing slows down when I move.

"Thanks," he manages to say. But the way he says I can tell for him the word is difficult to process.

"What the hell happened here?!" I hear Sylvester demand as I pack up the bandages and hang the box back on the wall. Sylvester looks from me, to Cato, to the bandages, to Cato, then back to me until he finally speaks.

"If you laid a single finger on her, me and Finnick are personally going to kill you!" Cato just smirks.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he replies, making Sylvester angry, and he is about to punch him when I pull him back and hug him tightly.

"It's okay Sylvester, just ignore him." He relaxes and returns the hug. He holds my hand and I grab my shoes as we head back to the training centre. When I press 4 I can feel Cato's icy blue eyes staring at me from the back.

As soon as we're in I excuse myself and go and wash the make-up off my face. I undo the braids, leaving my curly hair loose on my shoulders. I take off the dress carefully, knowing Palice had taking a long time on it, and hang it in the wardrobe, slipping the gold heels underneath. Putting on my nightdress, I fall onto the luxurious bed, knowing this will possibly be the last time I ever sleep on a bed. The thought the games tomorrow wake me up after having an hour of peaceful sleep. Knowing I won't get any more I sleep, I get up and find some food let on the bedside table with a note. Unfolding the note I begin to read.

_**Dear Ariel,**_

_**You looked Sexy as ever in the interviews ;D **_

_**Since you was asleep when I was telling Sylvester what to do at the bloodbath, I thought it would only be fair to write it to you, since I won't have long to explain things tomorrow morning. **_

_**Well with a 12**__**…**__**you are definitely not running away from the bloodbath. If you are close to the cornucopia that is, I want you to run and grab any weapon and start killing, but if you're too far I don't want you to be close to it, just run and wait until it is over, and then go and join the careers. If they question why you didn't help, Sylvester will back you up. **_

_**I heard someone was drooling over you. Being someone's weakness will come handy in the games. But I won't tell you what to do, as I see you as wise and know you know how to make rational decisions**__**…**__**I hope.**_

_**P.S. I am so getting you back for showing me up in the interviews**_

_**Yours and only**_

_**Finnick xxxx**_

I chuckle to myself as I finish reading and fold the note back. Oh Finnick, you do make me laugh, I think to myself. Quickly eating up the food I put my nightgown on and walk into the dining room, only to find dead silence. Everyone must be asleep; I find an opportunity to go to the roof tonight, just one last time. I slip on my slippers and head into the elevators, pressing the button. The instance the doors open, I sigh in relief as the fresh air fills my nostrils. No one is up here tonight. My fingers brush against the cold metal railing at the side, as I gaze upon the city one more time and begin to sing softly a lullaby we sing back in District 4 to children to stop them from crying.

_Deep in the blue sea _

_You are holding me_

_Close your eyes _

_And feel the breeze_

_When you open them_

_The sea will freeze_

_Deep in the blue sea_

_Where fishes dance and swirl_

_There you will join them_

_For them you will sing and twirl_

_Until you get dizzy _

I hear someone clap from behind, and look around to see it's Peeta.

"Wow, that was beautiful," he says as he comes and joins me.

I blush.

"Thanks, what are you doing up so late?" I ask

He just shrugs. "Couldn't sleep, you?

"Same, just the thought of the games tomorrow," I whisper.

"I don't know what you are worried about, you're a career, I mean have you seen yourself lately!" He is complimenting me. I put my finger on his lips to quiet him down. I give him a weak smile.

"Yes Peeta, but still, I don't think it's right killing innocent children. If I am going to kill, I will not mess about, I will just make it quick, no one deserves the suffering," I say, and he looks shocked at my words.

He puts his arm around my should, comforting me, as I look like I am about to cry.

"Peeta tell me. Do you have anyone special back home?" I ask, and he hesitates first but then relaxes.

"Well there is this one girl back home, Katniss, who I have had a crush on since I was five.." I interrupt him shocked

"Five, wow how?" I ask, interested, he just smiles and points to my mouth.

"Her voice, when she sung, the birds stopped to listen. She has a beautiful voice, just like yours" I smile. It's nice knowing he has someone special back home. But what is even worse knows he may not come back and declare his love for her.

"Peeta, what will you do if you don't win? How will Katniss find out?" He thinks about this for a moment.

"I protect her sister like I would to her; my only wish is for her to be safe from here." His face is sad and I can see hurt in his calm blue eyes. His are not icy like Cato's.

"That is very sweet of you Peeta. She is very lucky having someone like you. I mean, all the other boys are stupid and don't care. But you actually do and I respect you for it, so if I find you in the games, I won't kill you, as I don't think I would be able to live with it." He smiles a warm smile but he is still sad.

"Thanks, but I don't need the protecting its Primrose." Oh sweet, innocent Primrose, how could I forget her.

"I promise Peeta, for you and Katniss, I will try and keep Primrose alive as much as possible." I see sparks light up in his eyes and he looks relieved. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and all I can think is how I am making someone happier, which makes me feel incredible inside.

_**A/N: Reviews = More chapters xxxxx :)** _


	7. Let the games begin

_**A/N: so i saw how many people have started following the story and i just couldn't let you guys down. Thanks again to my one and only reviewer Sea-Breeze-In-July. **_

Last night was crazy. I had promised I would keep Primrose alive. Finnick was going to kill me, but she reminded me of Blight. This morning I had woken up with a head ache, but Mags had that sorted out. I felt better once I had swallowed the white tablets.

"I am going to miss you, but I know you can do it," Mags says as she embraces me, she strokes my cheek and kisses it.

"Thanks grandma. I love you. Tell Blight and father for me." She nods and begins to cry. I hold back the tears as I know they will do me no good and will only make matters worse. Finnick gets off the couch after Mags leaves and smirks at me.

"What?!" I say as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Guess you read the letter," I nod and his face turns serious.

"Good. Well there is nothing else to say." He embraces me and pulls back, looking deep into my eyes.

"Be careful, okay? I know you will make the right decision."_ If you just saw me last night Finnick_ I think. He kisses my forehead before continuing.

"We had a discussion yesterday and Sylvester had decided…by himself...to try and save you..." He tries to smile at me but it doesn't calm me down.

"WHAT?!" I nearly scream.

"Shhh Ariel, you need to calm down," he says calmly, but I don't. I just cry and cry. Finnick tries to calm me down as we walk out of the training centre, where the hovercraft awaits, but I don't. Finnick embraces me one more time and whispers "Come back for us, for Mags. For Blight." I nod and he rubs the silent tears with his thumb.

"Good girl. Go get them! Oh and you forget the necklace," he says as he pulls out the shell necklace Annie had given me. I smile, I had forgotten about it. He puts it around my neck and a peacekeeper comes and escorts me to the hovercraft. Finnick is clenching his fists, and tells the peacekeeper to be gentle when he begins to push me forward.

I take the one seat left out of the 24. Mine right in the middle. Taking my seat, I look around to see all the tributes knowing only one of us will survive. Sylvester is sat opposite me and looks concerned when he sees my puffy red eyes. I just glare at him, disgusted by his decision. So I decide to move my gaze somewhere else and meet icy blue eyes. Cato. He is two seats to the right of Sylvester, smirking as usual, excited for the games. I look away but I still feel his gaze piercing through me. Peeta is sat next to me and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze which I return back. Primrose is sat right at the end of my row to the left. She is shaking badly and all I want to do is just hug her and reassure her that is everything is going to be fine. _But it wasn't_. No one could hide the truth.

"Arm," a sharp voice says, I look up to see a woman with a needle in her hand. She looks at my confused face,

"Tracker," she says, so I nod as I give her my arm and she injects the tracker in me. I grit my teeth as I feel it being inserted inside of me, but the pain suddenly goes away.

The trip is quiet and no one dares to speak. We are all led beneath the arena where each stylist awaits their tribute. Peacekeepers escort me to a room where I find Palice. He gives me a warm smile, which comforts me. We sit on the sofa and he offers food, but I only take some bread, although I drink a lot of water. I remember one of the trainers of the survival station saying water is essential, as most tributes die of dehydration in the arena.

Palice dresses me in a tank top, black trousers, a jacket and some comfortable running black boots.

"Recognize the material?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Yes, it is waterproof. This may be your lucky year," he says and this lights up a spark in me. _Water, I can definitely do_. He braids my hair at the side puts it up in a ponytail.

"That's better, you look beautiful as usual." I manage a smile before we're interrupted by the speaker that hangs above.

"All tributes will need to enter the tube now". Me and Palice stand up as the countdown from 60 begins,

'60, 59, 58'

"Remember Ariel, stay strong. I believe in you. I can't bet, but if I could, I would bet on you." He smiles and embraces me. He pulls back and strokes my hair.

"You are a very special girl, aren't you?" He lets go and I feel weak without Palice holding me. '21, 20, 19' I walk into the tube and glance at Palice one last time. The plate begins to lift me up, Palice points to his heart and then taps his brain before waving. I nod and wave back. Looking up, the bright light blinds me for a second before the surroundings become clear. The plate stops moving and I can see the whole arena. We are all surrounded by water, but I can see the shore where there is a forest, and the golden cornucopia waiting. The cornucopia is not far from me and my eyes find the prize. A pile of knives and spears glisten under the hot, blazing sun. I see the careers are mostly spread out, but they are not as close as I am. Primrose is right next to me. Which I find lucky. No one really knows how to swim except for me and Sylvester, which I see as a massive advantage.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th hunger games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the air, as the last ten seconds begin.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The gong goes off and I dive into the water. I grab Primrose next to me and swim with her shockingly clinging on to my back. We reach the shore and I see Sylvester following behind. I grab a backpack and throw it to Primrose

"Run" I shout, and she does deep into the forest without looking back. Sylvester doesn't question what just happened and just grabs some spears, as I grab some knives. Some of the tributes have begun reaching the shore, as the belts turn out to prevent you from drowning. The rest of the careers quickly realize and jump into the water, reaching the shore. I throw my knife at the district 3 tribute, and it hits him straight in the heart, which kills him instantly as he falls to the ground. He was my first kill. I am the first one to kill out of all the tributes. Peeta runs straight into the forest. Sylvester throws his spear and it hits the district 5 girl and she falls instantly. The other careers take their time making their kill slow, which meant more tributes could escape. The bloodbath ends and I hear 11 cannons. However I count 12 dead bodies in front of me. I managed to kill 3. I see one of the tributes still coughing up blood on the ground. They didn't kill him, they just wanted him to suffer and I can't bear it, as I kneel beside him I stroke his hair to calm him down and whisper softly

"I am so sorry," and with that I plunge the knife into his heart as his cannon goes off. We all move as the hovercraft comes to collect the bodies.

"Oh my, I have that stupid district 11 girl's blood in my hair!" Glimmer squeals. How I hate that girls guts. She goes rummaging in the supplies, looking for anything that will get the blood out. I walk over to the water and wash the blood off my hands . Even though the blood has gone, I can still feel it stained on my skin. They all set up camp and sort out supplies, as I walk up to them Cato comes over to me and slaps me across the face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" he yells. I turn away from him.

"That is not your concern," I say steadily. My cheeks are aching from the slap but I do not move my hand on it. I try and walk away from him but he grabs my arm and pushes me to the floor

"WHY?!" he shouts. Sylvester comes running and pushes Cato away.

"Hey, what did I say about touching her you dickhead!" Sylvester yells as he punches Cato in the jaw. This triggers Cato and his hands are now fists, but luckily Marvel and Clove come to the rescue,

"Hey, stop it Cato we have just begun and you already slapped the fucking girl, what is wrong with you?" Marvel shouts, Cato looks at me and then retreats back to the camp.

I walk over to the camp but keep my distance from Cato. All I do is stare into the fire, lost in my own thoughts.

"You okay?" Sylvester says as he sits next to me on the soft grass. He tries to examine my cheek but I don't allow him.

"I'm fine Sylvester. He just doesn't understand that you can't just kill a child..." I whisper.

"But it's the games Ariel what did you expect. You know if you just keep saving and saving them. It will just get harder to kill them each time" as much as I don't want to hear it, the truth hurts and I can nothing to prevent it. I close my eyes and nod. When I open them Cato I staring at me as he sits opposite me and the only thing between us is the fire.

"You know he didn't really mean it. It's just when he gets angry, he is out of control," Clove says as she joins us.

"I know, I don't blame him. I can tell when someone has had a bad child hood, and he looks like he has had a pretty rough one." I manage a weak smile and Clove nods

"Yeah. He has. How did you figure?" she asks, but Sylvester answers for me.

"Because she has had a shit one too, and she controls her anger by staying calm," he puts his arm around me but I push it off. He looks shocked as I stand up.

"No. I am still mad at you for making that decision on your own!" I declare,and his eyes look hurt,

"Yes but Ariel, you know it will kill Mags if you die..." he pleads.

"Yes, by you risking you're life for mine." I quietly say. Clove stays quiet and doesn't interrupt, as she knows this conversation doesn't concern her.

"Come on, it's time for hunting" says Cato, we all look up at him. He seems to have calmed down and now holds a long sword in his right hand.

"Yes! Finally, I was getting so bored" Marvel exclaims and Glimmer giggles.

"Sylvester, Glimmer you guard the supplies while we're gone. Marvel, Clove and Ariel grab some weapons and come with me," he says smirking, Sylvester sees this and doesn't approve.

"That's not fair I want to have some fun!" Glimmer pouts but Cato shoots her a death glare which shuts her up. However, this doesn't stop Sylvester

"No way am I leaving Ariel unguarded from you," Sylvester says, anger building up in his tone.

"He won't be, I'll be next to her so don't worry," surprisingly Clove offers and Sylvester hesitates but I put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Sylv," he relaxes and nods.

I grab some knives and Clove decides to get the bow and arrow, though I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What! I want to try it. Looks cool," she says defensively. I just shrug. We walk into the forest and are engulfed by trees as night begins to fall. After about 2 hours we still haven't found a tribute.

"Oh I am getting bored already!" Marvel moans.

"Stop being a baby" Cato spits,

"He's right Cato we should head back it's already dark. Plus we can try tomorrow…" he interrupts Clove.

"No! We didn't kill enough," he spits back.

"Shhh" I say,

"Wh..." I put my finger on his lips and point towards the smoke coming from behind a bush.

Cato sees where I am pointing and realizes what I am saying before smirking. He approaches the bush and jumps in front of the girl that is huddled around a fire, grinning an evil grin.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," he says, looking at her as if she is a meal.

"No, please don't kill me" the girl pleads but Cato being a ruthless killer plunges the sword into her stomach. But her cannon didn't go off. He stabs his knife into the girl's calf and she screams in pain, I realise he is not trying to kill her but make her suffer. I can't bear it, and I just end her misery as I throw a knife that sinks into her heart. Her cannon then goes off.

"I think you've had a bit too much fun today Cato. Don't you?" I say as I leave and head back to camp, without looking back at the horrendous scene behind.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a career," Cato spits when he, Clove and Marvel get back to camp.

"They're not toys Cato. Its lives we're dealing with here," I whisper. I found out if you shout back at him it only makes him angrier. He doesn't say anything though. Just walks off into the forest and punches the first tree he sees.

Everyone just ignores him and begin eating from the supplies. Marvel chucks me a packet of dried beef stripes and fruit.

"When he's angry he smashes or punches things," Clove shrugs.

"I think I will go and talk to him," I say. Clove nearly chokes on the water she drinks.

"No way. You get close my friend, and prepare yourself to be his new punch bag." I let out a chuckle and she smiles. I see Marvel and Glimmer flirting and Sylvester is just cleaning the blood off the spears. Not daring to look at me. Cato comes back, his hands beginning to bleed.

"I'll take first watch" he says and we all nod. Sylvester doesn't talk to me, as he knows he needs my forgiveness first. But I know I can't stay mad at him forever. So I just lay next to him and he puts a protective arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his chest ,where I bury my face. I sleep instantly feeling Sylvester's warmth close to me.

Blight is running towards me on the beach his arms stretched out

"Ariel you've come back!" he shouts and I smile seeing my little brother happy again.

"Yes Blight, I guess I have," but as I embrace him, he disappears. Now I see I am not on the beach in District 4, but in the arena. It's me, Clove, Marvel and Cato in the forest today. I silence Cato, point to the smoke, and go to kill the tribute. However it is not the girl this time, but Blight, and before I can stop Cato, he plunges his sword into Blights heart. The cannon goes off.

"No!" I shout. I suddenly wake up. It had been a nightmare. Everyone else is asleep except for Cato, who has now stood up and walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice is now calm.

I shake my head

"Nightmare" I sigh. He nods.

"Get back to sleep," he says.

I shake my head again

"No, I don't want to go back and see my brother die." His eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. He just sits down near me and stares into the fire. We sit there in silence.

"Cato, you should rest." I break the silence, I can see he is tired but he just shakes his head. _Honestly!_

"You know, _tough guy_. No one can stay awake forever." He turns to face me and smirks.

"Oh yeah?!" I nod "Well you have a lot to learn about me"

"I know," I whisper and he just looks surprised at me. He sighs before speaking

"I saw you on the roof with 12 last night..." His words shock me.

"You were spying?" I ask, he shakes his head,

"No I was already there, and I thought you were coming - " I interrupt him

"You were waiting for me..." I ask curiously, but he now looks angry as I have made him look weak. I put my hand over his, he seems to relax under my touch but removes his hand.

"It's okay, because I was expecting you to come as well. You should sleep," and he does right next to me.

_**Bleep.**_ The sound comes from above, and I look up to see a parachute with a silver box, the number 4 attached to it. It lands right on top of my lap. Examining it,

I take the note out and read it.

_**Keep it up; let's see if we can take that nasty mark off your face -F-**_

I open the silver box to reveal a tub of cream. Removing the lid, I apply it on my sore cheek. Instant relief runs through my body and I can already feel the magic beginning to happen.

"Thank you Finnick" I whisper as I blow a kiss to the starry night sky.

_**A/N: i know some of you read it and don't review but please even if it is a full stop i will appreciate it xxxxx** _


	8. Can't let go: Loses

It had been 3 days in the arena and we take it in turns to go out hunting except for Cato who insisted he needed to go every time. It was Sylvester and Marvels turn to guard the supplies today. That meant I had to tag along with the rest. So far 15 dead 9 remain including us careers. Primrose and Peeta were still alive, which was a relief but annoyance as well. As I know there can only be one victor and if the time comes and I have to face them. I don't think I would be able to do it.

"Catch him" Cato shouts as we begin to chase the district 11 boy. He was huge. I throw my knife at him but it lands in the tree next door. He smiles yanking the knife from the tree. _Great I think._

"Useless" Cato shouts at me, I just nod and look down to the ground, knowing there is no point starting an argument.

"Why don't you just kill her then?" Glimmer says twirling her hair around her finger.

"Because if you do her district partner will kills us, plus I'm saving her till last" he grins as he says the last words. Saving me till last. That's interesting. Glimmer just shoots me death glare and I lean back against a tree, sighing heavily. Closing my eyes I breathe in the scent of the forest. It's familiar to the sea however you are here to kill or be hunted. Clove interrupts my peace by tapping on my shoulder.

"Come on we're heading back to camp" she says and I follow her. That's when I hear a scream. A familiar voice rings in my head._ Primrose_. Before I know it my legs are sprinting into the forest, even though I trip over and cut myself a few times I carry on running to where the sound is coming from. I see her in a net hanging above from a 5 meter tall tree. Quickly I grab the extra knife I keep in my pocket and begin to cut the rope. She falls to the ground lets out a scream as I am sure I heard one of her back bones come out of place. Cutting the net I engulf her in my arms and feel for the bone out of place.

"Primrose are you ok?" I ask she nods but I can see she tries to hold back the tears. Her mentor was probably too drunk to even care for the poor little girl. Bastard. "Where's Peeta?" I ask softly, she points towards a berries bush. Peeta emerges from it once he hears his name, with a warm smile.

"I thought you was someone else" he says quietly as he begins to examine Primrose,

"Well I heard the scream and came running. I think one of her backbones is out of place. He nods and moves his hand to her back feeling around until he stops at the middle of her small back. He quickly pushes it and I hear it click back. Primrose is biting her lower lip and her silent tears begin to fall.

"You were very brave Primrose" I smile wiping the tears away with my thumb. She embraces me refusing to let go.

"Come on Prim we need to go" Peeta says, but she just shakes her head.

"No I want to stay with Ariel" she demands, I pull back and look her in the eyes

"Primrose, I can't…..you can't stay with me at the moment as I am with the careers and they are really horrible. But I promise I will try and find you and we will meet up again but hopefully you won't be in a net" I smile and she giggles.

"Thank you Ariel I will never forget your kindness" I look to see Peeta smiling at this scene before him; I nod and hand Primrose over to him, waving to her before they disappear. Someone claps behind me and I turn around to see it's the District 11 boy.

"Wow, didn't expect a career to have …. A heart" he laughs, I just smirk at him. I am turning into Cato now!

"Well you obviously don't know me" I say. He circles me and I freeze in the position I'm in not daring to move.

"Pretty impressive Ariel" he says holding a machete in his right hand. Strange how he calls me by my first name and not district as tributes usually do.

"Well 11 that's a pretty thing you got there" I smile looking at my reflection on his weapon, he just shrugs

"Thresh. You know it's a little something I picked up from the market, nothing too special" he says as he gets closer. I have no chance against this big guy. Closing my eyes I know what comes next. But nothing happens.

"What are you doing" he says looking at me confused,

"Make it quick please. I don't want my little brother seeing this" his smile fades.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" he say raising an eyebrow, I look at him shocked but he continues "Any way I was wondering whether you want to be in an alliance with me.." I interrupt him, "But I am in with the careers" I say he just shakes his head disappointingly

His eyes show sadness "I know that but you can join me if you want. I can tell how much you hate it with them. Besides …" he stops and I do too to listen

'Ariel, Ariel, Ariel' it's the careers. Thresh looks annoyed

"Well I would love to stay but time fly's when you're having fun. Remember choose" and with that he too disappears deep into the forest. Clove comes running, breathless, she stops and bends over to try and regain her normal breathing pace.

"Ariel what are you doing?" she asks. I don't answer her though, just stare at the ground.

"Cato is mad at you for running away" she warns, I look up at her

"I wasn't running away!" I say. She just nods. Cato and Glimmer join us not too long after. Cato walks to me , grabbing my collar and pinning me to the tree.

"What were you thinking 4, running away like that?" he spits.

"I'm sorry.." I say but he just shakes his head

"I don't want your pathetic apology" he says rising me off the ground

"you won't understand Cato" I whisper softly, his eyes go calm for a minute but then turn angry as he releases his grip on me and I fall hard on the ground but get up quickly.

"Bitch!" Glimmer says under her breath as she follows Cato and Clove. I find myself doing the same. The walk back is silent as no one feels like talking. Marvel runs towards us spear covered in blood in his hands, face red from running.

"What the hell Marvel" Glimmer shouts, but he ignores her and looks to me

"Sylv-"but I don't let him finish, I run past him and find an unconscious Sylvester lying on the ground with blood all over his chest and hands. I kneel beside him and take his hand in mine.

"Sylvester what happened?" I whisper but the words come out broken as I begin to cry

"District 11…Thresh….. S-s-u-uplies… ….stab-b-bed me" I put my hand on his chest and it's covered in blood. He is bleeding heavily.

"You're going to survive this ok, I know you will" I say but he closes his eyes

"Ariel" he puts his bloody hand on my face, but I don't care. "Take care" he coughs. I stroke his hair and move any loose strands stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"No you can't leave me here Sylv" I whisper as I kiss his cheek

"Don't cry, please. I hate it when you're upset" I shake my head. The tears won't stop falling.

"I am so happy I spent the last days of my life with you. I love you Ariel, I always have" he says a tear slipping down his cheek. I move my hand on his cheek and rub it with my thumb

"I love you too" he smiles before closing his eyes for the last time, and I hear his cannon.

"NO!" I scream burying my face into his neck, inhaling his scent, "Sylv come back to me, you can't just leave me" I weep. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder but I just push it off.

"Ariel…"

"No, he's not dead. He can't be. This is all a dream" I just cling onto his lifeless body even though I can hear the hovercraft hovering above me waiting, but I refuse to move. "They won't take him away from me " I shout but feel strong arms lift me off and throw me over their rock shoulders. I kick at them.

"Get off me… it's your entire fault you shouldn't have left him" I yell, but give up as I see there is no point. They put me down and I curl into a ball feeling part of me being ripped out. I should have never left him. He didn't deserve this. I rub the shell of the necklace feeling the rough texture of it beneath my fingers. Someone seems to be kicking the cornucopia but I ignore it. Night has fallen and I have been crying for a few hours and stop when there are no more tears to shed. Sylvester's face projects in the sky. The only one dead today. 16 dead, 8 remain. The sound of the waves gets me up and I walk to the shore and sit 1 meter away from the sea. Everyone is asleep, so I just stare into the sea, grieving more for Sylvester as the sea reminds me of him so much. Silent tears begin to make an appearance and I feel some ones presence but I do not turn around to see who it is. I just ignore everything around me. Seeing no way to feel safe, I strip to my underwear and enter the warm water. Even though it is night the water is still warm and the moonlight reflects on the water. I dive beneath the water, holding my breath and letting my eyes open to observe the familiar colour. Since this is what the Gamemakers made there are no fish or water plants. However there is one thing that catches my eye. Bare legs 2 meters away from me, I swim beneath not wanting to reveal myself until I find I need to go up for some air.

"Wow there" Cato says as I splash water in his face, "Don't do that" he says. I give him a confused look,

"What come up or stay down?" I ask, he just shakes his wet hair. He is just wearing shorts; I can make out his abs as the water only goes up to his waist. Turning my gaze somewhere else, his hand is under me chin and moves my head to face him again.

"You ok?" he asks, concern written on his face. I nod and lay back on the water. Floating on the water relaxes me as I feel the waves move underneath. I swim backwards. Cato obviously doesn't know how to swim, so he just walks slowly. I see this as an opportunity to get away, when I think I am far enough I stand up, the water reaching my chest .Cato is nowhere to be seen, until I feel him pop up from behind as he grabs my waist,

"Got you!" he smirks, I raise an eyebrow even though I am not facing him, I feel his warm breathe on my neck which makes me freeze, "You can't escape me now, Ariel" he whispers in my ear. His arms tighten around my waist pulling my closer to his chest.

"Cato" I sigh, and try to stop hi, but his lips brush against my neck and he moans. his lips move down my neck to my collar bone when he stops, waiting for a reaction which I don't give. Why is he making this hard for me? I get the chance and I swim back to shore. But he easily catches up when he pins me down to the sand. Now lying on top of me, he looks deep into my eyes before he leans in. I close my eyes, this can't be happening, his lips brush mine and it's a soft kiss. He pulls back looking at me until I open my eyes. He smiles before leaning in again but this time I kiss back and the kiss is more passionate. My hands fins his neck and pull him closer hungry for more.

"Cato" I moan and this sets him off as he pulls back trailing kisses down my neck and even bits on it marking me as his._ What was I doing?_ This was all wrong. "Cato stop" I whisper but he ignores me.

"Why should i? I deserve this, deserve you, after all the years of hard work don't I deserve a little gift in return" he says between kisses, he continues kissing me until he finds my lips again biting on my lower lip. I finally pull away and roll from beneath him.

He stands up running his hands through his wet hair. "Damn it, what have you done to me?" he asks and before I can answer I hear the Bleep once again. We both look up to see a silver parachute fall in between us. It has the number 2 and 4.

"It's for both of us" His eyes look shocked as he opens the basket to reveal two towels and a box of chocolates. He reads the note out loud,

_**Sorry about Sylv love….. Good job you two, the viewer's love it –F-**_

Great now I was told what to do. Cato raises an eyebrow and I blush. Shit I forget everyone was watching this. Great I wrap the towel around me and sit around the fire, staring deep into it. The taste of the chocolate is sweet but it doesn't stop my from feeling guilty. Sylvester just died and here I was snogging Cato. Stupid girl. Cato does the same and we sit in an awkward silence.

"Why are you doing this?" he breaks the silence, I look at him and for the first time in his eyes don't see anger but confusion.

"i-i- didn't do anything Cato, it was you" he looks disbelieved.

"It can't be me. I'm made of stone, they said to me you won't need feelings…. That it would be so easy" he covers his face with his hands ashamed. Sighing I get up to get dressed . I drop the now wet towel and grab my clothes, pulling up my trousers first, then top and jacket. I see Cato looking at me mouth open.

"What!" I say as I pull on my socks. He just shakes his head, "You look didn't you" I say and he blushes which I find cute. "Oh Cato… how are you going to win if you can't even take your eyes off me" he just shakes his head. I go and lie down near the fire curling up. Sylvester wasn't here today or tomorrow or the day after. I remember his last words thresh, stabbed, stolen. Thresh must have stolen the supplies, Sylvester caught him and he stabbed Sylvester. If he thought I was going to be in an alliance with him then he needs to think again.

"Pssst" I hear a deep voice and sit up to see it's Thresh . "You coming or not?" he asks, Cato is now asleep so he won't be able to do anything.

"Why should I?" I ask, he shakes his head and throws a pack bag over his shoulder

"Wrong answer" he scoops me up and runs into the forest with me over his shoulder, not giving me a chance to scream.

"Great" I mutter under my breathe, "Where are we going?" I ask after 5 minutes, nothing is visible except for the outline of the trees, I'm surprised we haven't walked into one yet.

"No questions, you'll thank me later" he says,

"Yeh" I say sarcastically, he makes an annoyed sound and I decide it would be best to shut up. The branches of the trees look like hands trying to grab you. The crunching of the leaves seems to calm me down and I just end up listening to them. I even stop a rabbit or two hopping around. Thresh eventually stops and puts me down, I have a chance to run away but the hushed voices in the cave nearby stop me.

"No Peeta. Don't eat that" I hear a small girl's voice. Primrose. Thresh smiles when he sees my reaction and we both walk into the cave to find Primrose giving Peeta a lesson in what plants are edible to eat and what aren't.

"Peeta" I say, he looks up and gives me his warm smile

"Hey Ariel" he says and Primrose comes and engulfs me in a hug

"Hey there Primrose, how are you?" I ask hugging her back

"Great, I missed you" she says I stroke her hair and smile

"I am sorry about Sylvester" Thresh breaks the silence, I look up at him shocked

"Why should you.. You're the one that killed him" my words take him by surprise

"Ariel if I killed him why would I be in an alliance with him" he says raising his dark eyebrows at me. He sighs before continuing "you see I and Sylvester were in an alliance from the beginning and he was friendly as well. He didn't trust the careers around you and he didn't like them either. So he would sneak supplies to me every time he was guarding the supplies. Unfortunately today Marvel was there and when he thought he wasn't looking he caught us and threw his spear at Sylvester for betraying them. He told me to look after you… that's the last thing he said to me" I try to catch my breathe. This is all too much for one night.

"But it's the final 8, Thresh what's the point in an alliance now" he shrugs,

"When I promise someone, I don't break it. No matter whether we're in the games or not" he says. So it was Marvel who killed him, of course he had blood on his spear but I was too stupid to question. Well I swear I will avenge Sylvester's death. My hands curl into fists and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder

"You ok?" Peeta asks, I smile and nod

"Oh. I think you should ask Marvel that" Thresh smiles and knows I have a plan

"Well come on we need to go" I give him a confused look. "Of course we're not allies with Peeta and Primrose, I just wanted you to see them" Primrose smiles at me and I return one back, hugging her and Peeta one more time before we leave and wish them good luck. I rub the shell between my fingers, remembering Sylvester, Finnick, home. I was so close yet so far. The Gamemakers wanted a good show I will give them one. One they will remember

_**A/N: OK guys I want to thank you all for waiting and being patient. I had to sleep over at a friends this weekend and had a really bad head ache, So my mum being my mum said I was going on the laptop too much so I got banned for a few days. Next chapter will be soon, but not straight away as I have school work as well. Probably in a few days. Please review….. Love you all xxxxx **_


	9. Too cruel

Sylvester is lying down next to me in a meadow. The sun is shining on both of us, making our eyes glisten as we stare deep into each others. Red and yellow flowers surround us on the green swaying grass. I'm in a yellow strapless dress and Sylvester in a white t-shirt and cream shorts. His hand gently caresses my cheek. His hot breathe hits my skin the instance he leans in.

"I love you." His green eyes get me lost in another world of my own.

"I love you too..." I whisper which makes his smile disappear. He sits up sddenly.

"Sylv, what's wrong?" I don't want to break this moment. He turns towards me, eyes full on anger.

"Then why did you leave me!" The words hit me like a hammer, no words come out as there is none I can think of. The silence makes him stand up and stroll at the edge of the meadow not glancing back. He stops in his tracks and staggers backwards, falling slowly to the floor. There I see the silver metal that has pierced through his chest. I try to run to him, but I am frozen in my place.

The smell of burning immediately wakes me and I find silent tears running down my cheek. The trees are alight and the flames spread rapidly from one tree to another like disease. Thresh is still asleep and I nudge his shoulder gently which startles him, causing him to swing his machete which I luckily dodge.

"THRESH!" Yelling gets him fully awake, he spots the fire that surrounds us and we grab the backpacks and decide to follow the forest animals that seem to be heading out of the forest.

"We can't go out there. They will kill us." The careers were at the cornucopia and, well, seeing them all now wasn't really one of the best ideas since I betrayed the alliance.

"We have no choice, unless you want to be barbecue!" Thresh says while running. We get to the edge of the forest and stop, trying to regain our normal breathing pace.

"Well...Look who decided to drop in!" a female voice sniggers. Glimmer. I look up to see all four of them standing there grinning.

"Spilt up!" Thresh yells and with that, I bolt to the other side of the forest. They all follow Thresh except for Cato, who runs after me; he is quicker than me and nearly catches up. There I see a 4 meter tall tree. _Was this really a good idea?_… what choice do I have? So I climb it, digging my knife into the bark to prevent me from falling. The fourth branch up I decide looks safe enough and I rest on it. Cato tries to climb up with his sword held between his teeth but just ends up falling back to the ground. He looks up at me annoyed.

"Why did you betray us?!" he shouts, taking his anger out on a nearby tree. I shrug.

"Ask Marvel." The others join, annoyance all over their faces. Guess Thresh got away after all, not that he wouldn't, this makes Cato. He pushes Marvel to the floor. A smile appears on my face. Glimmer walks up to the tree, tilting her head backwards.

"Ariel, please come down w-I want you back in the alliance..." The way she says it tells me instantly that she is lying. I smirk at her.

"Bitch please." This seem to make Clove laugh and Glimmer's fists clench tightly. She grabs her bow and an arrow from her the sheath of arrows she has strapped around her body, aiming at me, but missing badly and it hits the tree bark. I wave the arrow in the air when I jerk it out.

"Better luck next time!" I mock and she just growls at me. Marvel is looking at me and I glare back at him. The hatred that fumes inside of me in increasing by the second.

"What did you do to her?" Cato's voice seems to break the silence and looks me and Marvel are giving each other. He looks like he is about to punch him, but I decide to stop him since I wanted to do that to Marvel myself.

"Back off Cato, this one is between me and him." This seems to work as Cato turns around and walks to the tree, fists by his sides.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do from up there?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrug, showing I have no intentions on sharing anything.

"Well stay up there you coward, we're setting up camp here." This makes me angry and all I want to do is lob something at his face where that stupid grin sits. But I decide to ignore him and instead open the backpack I have and sort it out. Inside is a sleeping bag, dried bag of plums, empty water bottle, a purifier and rope. I lay the sleeping bag on the branch,careful not to slip. The blazing sun is shining on us as it is midday, so I decide to take of my jacket as it seems to absorb heat. I leave my tank top on. I eat some dry plums but my body is dehydrated and all I want is water. My stomach has shrunken from both the lack of food and also me not eating as I don't feel hungry any more, which is rare of me.

Night has fallen and the temperature has fallen dramatically, making me put my jacket back on. The careers fall asleep one by one, I find myself doing the same. Getting into the sleeping bag, I tie the rope around it and the branch so I won't fall. Glimmer is taking watch first but I can see her eyelids are getting heavy; she eventually gives up and goes to sleep next to Cato, who welcomes her in his sleep as she snuggles closer to him. She smiles, putting her hand on his chest and rests her head on his extended arm. This somehow makes me annoyed. _What the hell Ariel, stop thinking that he wants you to!_ My eyes suddenly betray me and I fall into sleep.

"Ariel," a hushed voice says. I slowly open my eyes only having a few hours' sleep. My eyes look around to see where the sound is coming from and I find myself facing the ground. Thank God I am tied in or else I would have fallen. Thresh is smiling in front of me.

"Come on, untie yourself and I will catch you." Seeing no other choice, I nod harshly, tugging at the rope until it untangles. I fall to the ground but am caught by Thresh's big arms.

"Thanks." He nods as he gently puts me down. The careers are still asleep. Cato stirs and Glimmer is still smiling, she wakes up but doesn't look up. She sees Cato is next to her and snuggles closer.

"I….want….you..." Cato murmurs in his sleep, Glimmer presses her lips to his and he kisses back. What a man whore, honestly! Me and Thresh hide behind a tree.

"Hey, you see that Tracker Jacker nest up there?" He points up high in the tree, I look up and see where he is pointing and find it only 1 meter away from the branch I was one.

"Yes." He hands me a knife and I get what he wants me to do.

"You'll find me near the cave where Peeta and Primrose were, you know where that is?" I nod, it won't be hard looking for it as I have memorized the path. The climb is not as hard as it was yesterday but still requires a lot of effort. Finally reaching the nest, I begin cutting through the branch, it is taking more time than I thought it would since the branch is quite thick. The Tracker Jacker's are too busy to notice me cutting the branch, however one sees me and realizes what I am doing before stinging me. The pain is unbearable and I find myself quickly hacking off the rest of the branch before it drops and the nests burst open on the ground, a large swarm attacking the Careers below. Glimmer screams which wakes the others. The Tracker Jacker's attack them and they are surrounded by an army of them. They manage to run away whilst some Tracker Jacker's chase after them, however Glimmer is unfortunate as most of the Tracker Jacker's attack her and she lets out agonizing screams. But none of them come back to help her. Even though I hate her, I want her suffering to end, but I can't as I will be killed as well, so I cover my ears with my hands until I hear her cannon go off and she falls. The rest of the Careers were probably heading to the sea. I climb down when I am satisfied that the Tracker Jacker's have gone. There a dead Glimmer lays, large lumps over her once perfect body. They start to explode on me like volcano spitting lava, everything shakes and I feel dizzy. Everything goes blurry and I fall to the ground and blackout.

Finnick is walking in the forest, hands behind his back. He shakes his head as he sees me.

"Useless. Honestly, I never liked you Ariel," he says "It's entirely your fault Sylvester died." I stand up shaking, squinting my eyes. The forest spins and I fall again, I am back in my house in District 4. I walk out and see my father and Blight dressed in black, tears of joy fill my eyes.

"Father, Blight…" I run to them but just end up going through them. What just happened?

"She is gone forever Blight," my father murmurs to a scared Blight, "And you're next." What was he talking about. The scene suddenly changes to the grave yard; there I see a grave digger, covering the hole with earth. He wipes the sweat from his forehead once he has finished. The scene goes backwards and plays again. Finnick, Mags, Father and Blight stand, heads staring at a grave stone. It reads:  
_Here lies Ariel Pearl. Killed in the 74th hunger games only 15 years of age. She will be remembered in our hearts and souls. May she rest in peace with the angels of heaven._

My funeral! They are all at my funeral. Blight. Young and innocent, clinging on to my father's shirt. Finnick has an arm over a weeping Mags. "She was just a child..." she weeps.

"I know," he says. Sadness is expressed on his face, a single tear slides down his cheek.

"I'm here, I'm not dead!" but they do not hear me. I close my eyes and open them, to reveal myself lying in a coffin. The dirty earth is thrown on and I lay still. Frozen not being able to move.

"Bye, sweet Ariel." I hear Sylvester's voice but I can't see him as the coffin is firmly shut.

My eyes open suddenly in shock as my body jerks forward.

"You okay?" a sweet voice says, I look up to see its Primrose. There is slimy stuff on my face and I reach to touch it but Primrose stops me. "No, you need to let the leaves suck the venom out." I nod, Peeta isn't present.

"What happened?" My memory is fuzzy and I can't tell what's real and what's not. She sighs before explaining to me that I got stung and she found me lying unconsciously on the ground. She thought I was dead but she noticed the stingers and removed them as she needed to draw the venom out. She says I was out for a day.

"Thanks," I manage to say, she saved my life and I owe her one. Peeta comes and joins us he gives me a warm smile which relaxes me.

"You Ok Ariel?" he asks, I nod. My body feels a little bit better than before as the leaves seem to be doing their job.

"I couldn't get any water as the careers are hunting..." Peeta says disappointed. Primroses stomach grumbles and I laugh as she turns red and presses her hand on it.

"Sorry," she says, I smile as I get up. Her face is confused.

"Well the food isn't going to come by its self now, is it?" I say. Bleep. The noise comes and I look up to see a parachute falling and lands in my hand. There is a note attached to it.

_**Eat up you'll need your strength –F-**_

I open the large box to reveal some bread, fruit and water.

"Well I guess it does!" _Thank you Finnick._ I tear the loaf in 3, giving Primrose and Peeta a bigger piece and share the fruit. It's still warm and the taste is phenomenal. Once the water hits my taste buds my instant relief spreads through my body.

"Just like the bakery," Peeta smiles wistfully as he examines the bread.

"Oh, just eat it already!" Primrose whines as she has already eaten hers and I can see she is still hungry. Peeta is about to half his when I give her mine.

"No I can't!" she objects, but I refuse to have it back and she has no choice but to eat it. "Thanks," she says.

"No problem Primrose." Seeing her happy makes me feel great in the inside. Peeta smiles at me and I return one back. He seems to be trying to figure something, he finally speaks up.

"Why are you being so kind, may I ask?" I look up at him giving him a confused look. He seems to be regretting his words but I give him a reassuring smile before speaking.

"It's just I feel…protective over Primrose as she just reminds me of my little brother." We sit in a comfortable silence until I stand up and say I have to leave and find Thresh. I begin to walk away when I hear Primrose scream. Turning around I see a spear go through Primrose's stomach, she looks down at the spear and clutches the spear, removing it.

"PRIM!" Peeta shouts and he holds her in his arms, eyes swelling with tears. I look around and find Marvel smiling to himself. This get me angry, sparking off the hatred i've kept contained for days. My eyes see red; I grab my knife and throw it at him angrily. My knife sinks into the side of his neck.

"Marvel!" He looks to me as I walk to him. However he doesn't move though. I get close as he falls to the ground; I sit beside him and whisper, anger in my voice.

"You know this is for Sylvester. How could you kill him and a child?..." I take my knife out of his neck, his eyes wide not daring to look away. As much as I wanted to make him suffer I can't. My hands move to his head and I stroke his hair softly.

"I am so sorry." He smiles before his cannon goes off, I gently put my fingers on his eye lids, moving them down to close them. Standing up I find Primrose in Peeta's arms, hardly breathing, looking into Peeta's eyes. Her eyes well up in pain and sadness, and I know this is her end. She strokes his cheek.

"Goodbye," she whispers. The second cannon goes off and that's when I know she is dead. _No._ The tears begin to fall, but I don't try and stop them. I collapse, sobbing on my knees. Innocent Primrose. Gone. Peeta hugs the dead girl tightly, not wanting to let go. There I see some wild flowers which I begin to pick. After I am satisfied with the amount I have, I go over to Peeta and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Peeta, lay her down here." He looks at me through his watering eyes, but does as I instruct. Primrose and Marvel are lying near each other. I entwine the flowers between them, covering their wounds and weaving flowers into their hair. Peeta is sat down, covering his face with his hands. My arms go around his shoulder and he pulls me into a hug. Both soaking each other with tears. Not looking at the hovercraft that takes them.

_**A/N: Very sad chapter everyone dying. I feel sorry for Peeta. Review People! Tell me what you think on the next chapter as I am posting 2 today as I feel very generous. Oh btw does anyone feel like being my editor because i have noticed i have alot of spelling mistakes and stuff! xxxx**_

_**A/N 2 Haha, editor - Sorted! x**_


	10. Almost impossible

_**A/N: Let's see if we can get more reviews people! i honestly don't lknow if you like it or not... which makes me worried if i should continue or not ? :(** _

Me and Peeta went our separate ways after Primrose's death 3 days ago, we said our goodbyes and left, wishing each other the best of luck. I luckily found Thresh in the cave and he offered me food, which I refused as I wasn't hungry. Thresh felt my forehead and said I had a really bad fever. It's been pouring it down in the arena for hours non-stop. We have stayed in the cave all day yesterday and this morning. What were the Gamemakers thinking? This is not really entertaining for the viewers. Not that I agree with the entertainment. No pictures we projected in the sky last night, or the night before and the viewers were probably getting bored.

"Ariel, you need to eat," Thresh tells me as he tries to shove the last piece of food in my mouth. I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry Thresh, how many times do I need to tell you?" but he doesn't give up until I have eaten at least a few pieces of fruit.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He's wrong as I feel the food coming up and I let it out. I'm sick on Thresh and he scrunches his nose, waiting till I am finished.

"Sorry," I say, trying to wipe the sick out of his jacket, but he just takes it off. He is about to say something when the rain suddenly stops as Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the air.

"Attention tributes. There will be a feast held this evening at the cornucopia. Before you decline my offer listen to what I have to say. Each of you needs something desperately, and trust me when I say so, so there will be a bag for each of you which contains that thing with the number of your district…May the odds ever be in your favour".

"We will need to go," I say, even though I know for a fact that this is to draw us all together for another bloodbath. But there was no other choice unless we wanted the Gamemakers to kill us one by one, which would be even worse.

"I don't want to kill you or Peeta if it comes to us." The thought of killing them pains me, and although Thresh gives me a reassuring smile, I know deep down he feels the same . We begin planning what we are going to do tonight.

"So you go in and grab both bags, and I will cover you, okay?" I nod, as it sounds like a good plan. We set off after packing our backpacks, and we both have weapons. I carry a sword which Thresh stole from the careers, and he has a machete, like before. We reach the edge of the forest and there I see the cornucopia glistening under the setting sun. No one is presence as I am sure they are hiding like us. After waiting for around 10 minutes the sound of the ground splitting grabs our attention. There a long table rises with 4 bags. The bag with 2 on it is large, 4 the smallest, 11 fairly large, and 12 medium size. I hand Thresh my sword as it will slow my pace down, and head for the bags. Quickly scooping up 4 and 11 I bump into someone which makes me fall to the ground. It's Peeta; he looks much skinnier than I saw him a few days ago. His eyes are red and dark underneath showing lack of sleep and food. We freeze, staring at one other until I hear Thresh yell my name and I scramble to my feet,

"Ariel, look out!" Peeta shouts as he jumps in front of me, embracing me tightly. He is frozen, but I am sure I can't feel his rapid heartbeat against me anymore. I shake his shoulder lightly, but that only makes him drop to the ground. A knife hangs on his back where his heart would be.

"Peeta!" I scream and I hear his cannon. He saved my life and I couldn't do the same. Looking up, I see Clove. She begins throwing her knives at me, and don't realize until I feel one go through my left shoulder; I scream out. I use the bags to shield me as I yank the knife out of my shoulder. The pain is weakening me, and I have to yell for Thresh to come to my rescue. He comes out from behind the bush.

"Ariel!" he yells; he grabs Clove, preventing her from moving her hands. He sees Peeta lying on the floor and his grip tightens, cutting her oxygen supply.

"CATO, CATO!" Clove screechs, but she is too slow, as Thresh bashes her head in with a rock. I can see the dent in her skull. She falls and her eyes are wide in shock, which makes me shake. Her cannon goes off just as Cato charges in with his sword held high.

"Ariel, go!" Thresh shouts but I refuse,

"No, he will kill you!" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I meant go and get the sword behind the bush!" Oh shit! I remember I brought one, but Cato smashes into Thresh, who manages to make Cato's sword fly in the air and slide on the ground, making the sword out of reach . It becomes a hand-to hand combat. I see my sword 3 meters away near were we hid before the feast. My shoulder is bleeding heavily and I have to rip off part of my jacket to tie around my shoulder to prevent blood loss. As I reach for the sword I fall to the ground, my shoulder is aching too much. Grabbing the sword, I use a nearby tree for support and run back to where Thresh is trying to hold back Cato.

"Move Thresh." He turns around, which gives Cato enough time to grab his sword and swing for Thresh. Luckily I swing mine in time as it clashes with Cato's. Thresh moves back as me and Cato stare at each other with hatred. I can see Cato wants to kill me so badly by the way his hand shakes.

"Nice to see you again Ariel, shame it will be our last time together," he snarls, still glaring at me. I take my sword away as Cato pushes on his, making it harder for me to balance. We circle each other like predators, swords clutched tightly.

"I guess that makes the two of us." I keep my face cool, showing I am not scared. However he takes me by surprise when he charges, and I lose my balance. Falling to the floor, Cato has an advantage; he is about to swing his sword at me when I kick his leg tripping him up as well. I get up quickly and run to Thresh.

"Come on let's get out of he-" I am cut off by Thresh pushing me to the ground. My arm hits the ground so hard that I know it's broken, the bone sticking out at an angle. I cry out in pain. Thresh take the sword off me and tries to attack with it as Cato swings at him. I can tell Thresh isn't experienced with the swords as he finds difficulties holding it up.

"RUN! Whilst you can!" he yells. I stand up, holding my broken arm, retreating back to the bush. As I turn around, I witness Cato swing his sword as it slices through Thresh's neck, sending his head flying. Blood splatters on Cato but he refuses to move from his position, as Thresh's headless body falls to the ground, his cannon echoing across the arena. My legs carry me away from the scene as it is too much to bear. The tears fall as I run to nowhere. Peeta and Thresh died today in front of me, trying to save me. Why was I still alive? I didn't deserve any of this, I stop running and sit down leaning against a tree.

"WHY?!" I shout to the sky, my voice broken from crying. My body shakes badly, and the pain of my shoulder kills. The temperature of my body seems to have risen rapidly even though I feel so cold. My teeth chatter against each other as I begin to shiver. I curl into a ball, eventually falling asleep in the cold night.

The sound of the Mokingjay's singing wakes me. My shoulder still aches from yesterday which makes sitting up an even more difficult challenge. I rub my eyes and yawn. It must be early afternoon as the sun is bright but I feel like I have only had an hours sleep. But this was the arena and the Gamemakers control everything, even the amount of daylight.

"Sleep well?" a voice says mockingly, and I look up to find Cato sat down, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. I nod.

"Good, didn't want to kill you while you were asleep" he says. His lip is cut open, many bruises form on his face and arm. Probably from the fight yesterday. "Isn't it just great!" he says, as he stands up laughing, arms spread widely. "One more kill, and I get to go home." I don't make any attempt to run as he will just be able to catch up with me easily. Looking into his eyes all I see is insanity, which scares me. My gaze turns to the ground, but he doesn't stop staring at me.

"Why do you do that?" The words come out before I can stop them. His footsteps get closer to me and his hand goes under my chin, slowly lifting it up to meet his gaze. Eyes locked; there is no escape from those icy blue eyes.

"Do what?" he questions, looking at me mysteriously. The distance between us is small and makes me uncomfortable, however his tone relaxes me somehow. A lump in my throat forms and I swallow it before speaking.

"Stare at me all the time," I whisper. He looks confused for a second before smiling a real smile I have never seen before.

"Well, you interest me. Ariel." The way he says it makes my shiver. Cato stands up and slowly, and walks to retrieve his sword. This is the chance and before I realize it, my feet are carrying me far away from Cato as possible. But as I dreaded, he is too fast for me and there he has me pinned against a tree.

"You really thought you could run away from me. Think I am playing with you?" He stares deep into my eyes.

"Why don't you just kill me now Cato? End it all so we can all go home," I whisper. He responds with a smile.

"What's the point when I can take my time, and besides, I am giving them a good show." His hand moves on my body and to my jacket, where he removes it, gently outlining my wound with his finger. He stares at it, but then his interest is on something else. My necklace.

"What's this?" he asks, his hand moves on it, feeling the rough texture of the shell.

"A gift from home," I choke up the words, just the thought of home brings tear to my eyes.

"Oh." His face looks more relaxed. The icy blue in his eyes have turned a rather warm blue colour, and he leans in, planting a soft kiss on my lips. He doesn't move back, just rests his forehead on mine. Entwining his fingers into mine, he closes his eyes, sighing.

"I can't kill you." He says this softly, almost inaudibly. This isn't like him.

"Why did this have to happen? The games just take away all the people you love. This is why I tried to avoid it in the first place..." he trails off.

"I can't kill you either Cato..." His eyes light up at my words and he smiles softly.

" But they have to have their victo-," he silences me.

"No they don't." His voice is cool but I can see remorse beginning to build inside of him as he is fully aware there can only be one way out of here.

"Just let me join Sylv and Peeta…and innocent Primrose..." Cato shakes his head, an unnatural tear falling down his cheek. I wipe it away. I move my hand away but he hold it's on his cheeks.

"If you won't stay with me…at least let me go with you." My eyes don't move from his. I see more warmth, more love and care in him. He hands me a knife and has one himself.

"Together?"

"Together," I confirm. "After the count of 3." I move the knife near me, pointing the edge of the knife towards my chest

"1," Cato begins

"2," his lips meet mine for a soft kiss that is desperate, and we break away and say it together.

"3!" The knife has just pierced into my skin when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the air.

"STOP! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, may I give you this year's 74th Hunger Games victors. District 2 Cato Calloway and District 4 Ariel Pearl!"

Cato grabs the knife off me and lobs it into a nearby bush with his.

"We won" he whispers as he embraces me. _No way! This can't be. _I feel faint in his arms.

The sound of the hovercraft breaks us apart. A long white ladder is thrown from above and lands near us. Cato lets me go up first, and he follows behind, supporting me from the back. Arms pull me up and separate me from Cato. When Cato is on he punches the peacekeeper that holds me by the arm, sending him to the floor.

"Get off her!" he shouts and before he can strike again, I see a jab stick on his back and he falls to the ground. Everything is too clean here. White walls. It's not long before I feel sharp needle being stuck inside of me and I see the world go black once again.

_**A/N: So yeh like I said before REVIEW!**_


	11. The end of the games: Trouble begins

_**A/N" so i would like to thank AnimeGirlieGirl for her hilarious review and i dedicate this chapter to her. Enjoy xxx** _

My eyes flutter open. My body jerks upwards in shock. There are many tubes hooked into my arm and shoulders. I see the thick transparent liquid that travels down the tube and enters my body. The sight of them scares me and I pull them out, getting off the bed I run. I don't know why, but I just do.

"Ariel," a male voice says, it sounds familiar. Turning around I only see the outline of him as he is a blur and I fall to the ground once again, blacking out.

A hand stroke my hair gently, I wake up confused of what had just happened.

"Ariel," the same male voice says. I squint my eyes and see it is Finnick, he has a worried look on his face and his eyebrows are creased together in concentration. Everything is weird. The smell of strong chemicals in the air burns my nostrils. The things that surround me in this room are clean and white, which makes me feel like an imposter with all the dirt I'm covered in. However I'm not as my body seems to be fully polished and my shoulder wound has disappeared completely. My hair is silky and lies on my flat body. Finnick's other hand holds mine, he continues stroking my hair and we just stare into green until my lips begin to quiver. All the memories of what had just happened crash into one another in my mind and are no longer juxtaposed.

"F-F-F-Finnick..." I manage to say, tears began to roll down my cheek. "Please don't hurt me" I plead, thinking I am still in the arena.

"Shhh Ariel, its okay, your safe..." He caresses my cheek but I shake it off violently. Somehow I don't trust him. Just this little voice in my head warning me he is just another threat of the games. But he's my mentor, how could this be?

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream. The monitor beside me makes a repetitive annoying sound. I cover my ears as the sound echoes and bangs harshly on my eardrums. Without even realizing my hands curl into fists and punch the monitor, causing glass to shatter on the white floor. This seem to have trigged a sound alarm which begins to flash red as people in white clothes run into the room. Capitol doctors.

"Mr. Odair, please stay seated outside," one of them says, they all push my down on the bed. They rip through the middle of the material I wear and place a metal object on my now bare chest. The coldness of the metal makes me shiver. My body is shaking badly and I realize what they are doing when I feel the electric shock flow into my body at a rapid pace. This causes my body to lift upwards but then fall back down again.

"3, 2, 1," I hear and another shock goes through. Letting out a gasp, they remove the object and I find I can breathe easily once again. One of the doctor's stays with me while the others leave out of exhausted from running. He checks my heartbeat and pulse, giving me a warm smile which relaxes me.

"That was close," he says relieved, his tone is gentle and gives me gentle smile before continuing. "How are you feeling Miss Pearl?"

"Just really confused," telling him the truth. It was the best option as you can't really lie to doctors.

"Ah well that is a side effect from the drugs we had to insert in your body. You seemed to have developed some kind of unknown bug but we quickly figured it out. The symptoms should wear off in a few hours. So you will be able to leave by late afternoon." Wow, that was a lot to take in. I nod and he walks away.

"Oh by the way," I say, he stops and turns around, looking confused. "Thank you." He looks sad, just for a brief second, before quickly replacing it with a smile then exiting the room. Shortly after the doctor leaves, Finnick enters with Mags.

"Oh you poor soul. Thank goodness you're okay. I thought I'd lost you..." Mags embraces me, her tears fall onto my skin, but I don't care. She pulls back and holds my now bandaged hands.

"Good graces! What have you done to yourself Ariel!" her eyes are wide in shock. I just shrug. Finnick approaches but keeps a distance as he is aware of what happened when he was last in here.

"You OK?" I nod. "Well I brought you some food." He has my favourite, sliced apples and he has even kindly dipped them in the chocolate. Sliced bread with jam spread on it. I grab it off him viciously like a wild animal and scoff it up. Mags looks surprised.

"Ariel do-" Finnick cuts her off.

"No, she's been through too much now. Let her be Mags," and with that they both leave. All I am left with is my thoughts and the silence.

The hours go by fast and it is soon time to leave. The doctor whose name I learnt to be Napelis checks on me before I am allowed to leave the hospital. I sit in the reception, awaiting someone to collect me. There I spot the bright blue hair 2 meters away. It's Belaxtri. My face lights up at the sight of him and I smile for the first time today.

"Belaxtri!" I shout excitedly, he seems to be talking to a nurse but once he sees me he opens his arms which I run in.

"Oh darling, I have missed you!" I smile at his words.

"I missed you too." We break apart and walk to the elevators and press 4. Turns out, the hospital is only under the training centre. Once the elevator doors open I am engulfed by my stylist Wander and Disse.

"I can't believe it! Our Goddess has returned," Wander claps her hands together in excitement and Disse follows after her shortly. Palice stands there with Merie smiling, I run over to him and embrace him. He returns it back and rubs my back gently.

"Welcome back beautiful," he whispers in my ear, as we pull back. He looks a little tired as he has bags under his eyes.

"Why do you look tired?" I raise my eyebrow at him, he just chuckles.

"Couldn't miss a single bit, I had to watch you!" He kisses my cheek and strokes my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I give him a confused look and he answers my question

"Me and Merie need to go and sort out your interview dress for tomorrow." After one last hug Palice, Merie, Wander and Disse leave. Mags and Finnick sit on the sofa watching me carefully.

"Go, get yourself refreshed dear," Mags says, I nod heading to my old room. It's still how I left it. My hand traces the soft silk duvet and stops when I feel something hard on top of it. I look down to see it's the shell necklace Annie had given me. _A token from home. _I decide to step into the shower. The water hitting my skin sends instance relief through me; I press all the buttons and step out after drying. Opening the wardrobe I see Palice's dresses I had worn still hanging there. The golden heels sit beneath the interview dress and I laugh softly to myself remembering how I epically failed walking in them. I dress in some green shorts and white top, leaving my curly hair loose. The necklace I decide to put on as it reminds me of home. Quickly I leave the room to join the others but I stop after shutting my door. On the opposite of my room I see a door opened slightly, there lays a similar bed to mine, however it's blue. I enter the room and open the wardrobe and see a suit hanging with blue waves at the end of the sleeves and trouser leg.

"Sylvester," I whisper. My eyes water and tears fall silently, carefully removing the suit from the hanger I bring the material close to my face and inhale the familiar scent. I lie on his bed and curl in to a ball, crying softly into the pillow. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I see Sylvester lying next to me.

"Sylv" I hardly whisper, he smiles.

"Hey." This can't be real I must be imagining it. But I feel his hot breathe hit my skin, he has to be real. He moves his hand and strokes my hair gently. "You know I always told everyone, you were the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. Not just your beauty that fascinated me, but your heart." His hand moves to my chest where my heart would be.

"Sylv, don't leave me," I nearly cry, snuggling closer to him I rest my head on his chest and he whispers comforting words.

"I will have to go now..." he breaks the comforting silence, I nod and he cups my face with his hands before planting a kiss on my cheek. "I love you," he whispers.

"I-I love you too." I pause, looking into his eyes once more, before continuing. "Sylv." He smiles and nods showing he is listening.

"I'm sorry. I will never forgive m-"he puts his finger on my lips to silence me. Shaking his head he smiles one last time before disappearing into the thin air.

A light knock on the door startles me.

"Y-y-es?" I say, the door slowly opens. Finnick enters. A saddened look on his face, he sits on the edge of the bed playing with some rope which he ties over and over again only undoing it and repeating the process.

"How are you?" he asks, I smile.

"I have just been talking to Sylv, Finnick, and he said to me he loved me." I manage a weak smile before a tear slips again, but Finnick's arms are there to hold me instead of Sylvester. My head rests on his chest and I sob, soaking his shirt. "He's gone Finnick. Gone." The words are hard to process, but I have to accept reality, his hand stroke my hair and he sighs.

"I know Ariel, I miss him too. He was a good man. Honest, he loved you very much," he whispers in my hair. After of what seems like an hour of weeping, I pull back, my eyes red and puffy and look into Finnick's sea-green eyes. I can see he has had lack of sleep, his face is tired and his hair a mess.

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep because of me," I ask, he smirks.

"Yes you. My beauty is disastrous! What have you done to me?" he teases and I let out a soft chuckle. Finnick smiles a triumphantly.

The next thing I say shocks him

"H-h-how is Cato?" I had forgotten about Cato. We were both victors now, the first time this has happened in the game's history. Finnick's smile drops and is replaced with a disgusted one

"Mr Son of a Bitch? If I was in the arena with you I would have killed him when he slapped you. Sylvester was just being too nice to him. Lucky bastard." He looks at my shocked face

"Finnick!"

"What!" his arms go up in defense, I just shake my head disappointedly at him.

"Come on, Mags will be worried," he says as he gets off the bed extending his hand to me. I accept it as he pulls me closer and whispers in my ear.

"I need to talk to you on the roof later." I nod and my hands lock into his, he gives me a reassuring squeeze before we leave Sylvester's room. I carefully close the door whispering goodbye before we enter the living room. Mags and Belaxtri sit in the dining room awaiting us. As we reach the table I notice an unexpected visitor at the table. The District 12 mentor, _Haymitch_. I remember watching the District 12 reaping's every year and he always is drunk stumbling on the stage. The mayor's face always flushes a red colour and I can tell he tries hard to look unaffected as they were probably the laughing stock of Panem. Haymitch, for the first time I have ever seen, looks sober which makes him look more depressed than when he is drunk. He has bags under his red eyes which make him look like he has been crying._ About Primrose and Peeta?_ I wouldn't think for a second this man cares.

We take our seats at the table.

"Finnick," Haymitch says, meeting Finnick's gaze.

"Haymitch," Finnick nods.

"How nice of you to join us Haymitch," Belaxtri smiles and Haymitch just nods. Dinner is silent until Haymitch chuckles to himself.

"Huh, funny mine never got to the last 8 before."

"I'm sorry about Primrose and Peeta." Everyone looks up at me surprised.

"It's OK sweetheart, they weren't going to survive anyway." He states the obvious. Rage fumes inside of me as I push my chair back, standing up I point my finger at him.

"How dare you say that about them? You know maybe if they didn't have such a shitty drunk mentor then they could have survived for one more minute…One more that's all!..." I start to break down in tears.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..." I whisper, covering my face with my hands. I feel someone's hand rubbing my back and I sit back down. Meeting Haymitch's grey eyes. He looks amazed at me and I swear I saw his grey eyes light up for a second.

"I know sweetheart, I saw you cared about them. They trusted you and so do I." He pauses before leaning in and wiping my face with a handkerchief and accidently dropping it.

"I'll get" I say, bending down. The handkerchief is under the table as I reach for it I notice it has scruffy writing on it. It reads

_**Meet at roof, guessing Finnick told you **_

_**Haymitch **_

Whatever he can't say here must be very important and deadly if heard by the wrong person. Scrunching the handkerchief I sit back on the chair and pretend that nothing had happened. The adults make friendly conversations and I decide to tune out, picking on my food with a fork. I leave eventually to go to the bathroom. When I am finished I am about to enter my room when something grabs my attention. Haymitch, Finnick and Mags are debating over something on the couch but I don't know what. It must be something they don't want me to hear, but I can't help my curiosity so I get closer listening in to the conversation.

"…love her?" Haymitch mutters, I look up surprised by his question.

"Of course, did you see him kissing her?" Finnick says a little anger building up in his tone.

"Come on Finnick, you think the boy actually has feelings? He's a killer, once a killer always a killer." I look down at the floor confused about what he is saying until it hits me. Cato. It does seem impossible for Cato to be so loving and kind, but I just trusted him at that moment in the arena. He looked like he had changed.

"Haymitch!" Mags says disgusted, he puts his arm up in defence.

"I'm just saying, I never trusted District 1 and 2. Always one step ahead. Stupid at times, but smart enough. Think about it, all they ever want is victory, that's what they make them think in the academy, warping their minds." His words do make sense and I see Finnick is starting to see the picture.

"You mean he did it all just for the fun of it?" Belaxtri asks, in return Haymitch shrugs.

"But why would he do that?" Mags ask, growing a little more impatient in the conversation.

"There is something not right with that boy from the beginning. His eyes show so much darkness," Haymitch replies, staring deeply at the wall behind in my direction. He must have spotted me but if he has, he makes no reaction.

"But he didn't want to kill her in the arena, weren't you watching?" Finnick growls, Haymitch claps his hands together.

"Exactly. He was confused about his feelings Finnick. Like I said before, the academy makes you heartless. He was just full of lust, that's all."

"Well, we will just have to see tomorrow then," Finnick tells him. I decide to go to my room after that, the topic about Cato I don't want to hear about. Sighing, I jump on the bed and stare at the ceiling above, replaying the conversation I just heard. We will have to wait until tomorrow. Somehow I think Haymitch it right, that it is a little obscure for a career to develop feelings. I decide to drop it after a while. When I feel the conversation has died out I walk out and join them. Haymitch and Finnick are now where to be seen. Only Mags sits watching the latest Capitol news with Belaxtri, who seems to be enjoying it. I slowly walk to the elevator, trying my best not to make a sound when I accidentally step on something that crunches. Shit!

"Ariel," Belaxtri turns around; I see Mags has already retired to her room. "Where are you going?" he asks curiously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Err…Just need some fresh air that's all." I am not going to get away with it, but to my surprise Belaxtri just shrugs and gets back to watching the wide screen. Quickly I take the chance and slip in before he has time to change his mind, pressing the button harshly. The elevator door opens and the fresh air hits my face like once before. There I see the dark figures of two men of what I assume are Haymitch and Finnick.

"So glad you could join us sweetheart," Haymitch steps into the light spreading his arms out, he looks a little unsteady and I can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Cut the crap Haymitch and tell her," Finnick follows behind, Haymitch nods.

"Ok, do you realize what mischief you two have caused? You made the Capitol a laughing stock and believe me they don't like that." I walk over and touch the cold railing and lean backwards on it so I am facing the two men before me.

"I don't get it though, what's the problem?" They both sigh heavily and Finnick opens his mouth to speak.

"They think you two rebelled." He looks at my shocked face and nods.

"Yes I know Ariel you weren't, but with what's happened recently it's hard not to believe." What happened recently? What does he mean? I decide to drop that question as Haymitch gives him a warning look. If the Capitol thinks I am against them then they will torture me or even worse, my family. Blight! The thought pains me and I have to cover my face to stop the tears from falling. I have had enough of crying, no more tears Ariel, stay strong, I say to myself. Removing my hand I see they are both glancing at me with a worried expression, so I decide to ask them the most important question of all.

"So what do I do then?" Haymitch grabs my shoulders and stares deep into my eyes. His dirty blonde hair, swaying from side to side because of the wind.

"You were so in love with this boy, that the thought of losing him would kill." His eyes are wide and serious, l look down not being able to stare into grey.

"But they all know I love Sylvester..." A hand touches my shoulder gently and I look up to see its Finnick.

"I know Ariel, but just say that you had to move on from him." I sigh, nodding, Finnick's face brightens up and he leaves, ushering me to come along but Haymitch says he need a quick word with me. Finnick hesitates for a moment but nods leaving us both alone.

I wait for him to speak first but he just stares at me.

"What is it Haymitch" I ask, he strokes his stubbles on his face before speaking.

"Just trying to figure you out," he walks into a dark area of the roof and comes back with a large square object in his hands. "I don't know why, but Peeta wanted me to give you this if you won." He hands me the square object and removes the white cloth that covers it. It is a canvas of me and Sylvester in the chariot ride. I smile down at it and hug it.

"Thank you Peeta" I whisper, this seems to bring a small smile from Haymitch before he leaves me. I stare at the art piece I have been given. The memories of Peeta and Primrose. My hands move on the smooth surface of the canvas and soon move to Sylvester's face. I look at it carefully. Wow, Peeta has captured all our features and I know I cannot leave this unpaid. His kindness to me was unbelievable. I owed him my life, something I would happily give to him and have taken away from me...

_**A/N: see guys.. this is what happens when you review, I GIVE YOU A LONG CHAPTER! love you all and REVIEW! xxxx** _


	12. The interviews: Re-united

They encircle my naked body, adding cream here and there. This wasn't new to me anymore, so I just stand there still, arms wide, staring into my reflection in the full-length mirror. I can see I have lost a lot of weight, my waistline had gone in and my stomach has shrunken. You can see my jawline a bit more than usual.

"You have the most gorgeous body I have ever seen!" Wander exclaims, I manage a weak smile.

"Thanks Wander." They have become really bonded to me as I have to them and I'm glad. They were really nice people. Just a little clueless at times, that's all. Disse puts a thin silk robe on me after they have finished doing my body, seating me on the bed they start on my hair and nails. They make small talk of what fashion is in season, while I just stare at the wall. Wander strangely does my hair this time and Disse my nails. He files them into perfect oval shapes, applying a clear coating of nail varnish and white tips. Wander massages some kind of hair cream in my hair, after trimming my hair and combing it slowly. She then curls my hair, leaving it loose on my shoulders.

"Ok guys. Let me finish off the magic," Palice says as he enters my room. They both nod, and leave saying how great I looked. He turns to me once they've left.

"How are you today?" asks Palice as he begins to apply light make-up on my face.

"Ok, just been seeing ghosts," remembering yesterday makes me shiver; Palice gives me a sympathetic look before speaking. I probably sound crazy but that's what the games did to you.

"You've lost too much, that's why I am going with the innocent look." He's right I have, and I won't manage if I lose anyone else. Palice puts some clear lip gloss on my lips and false eye lashes that have tiny white crystals in them.

"Right, can you please take off your robe Ariel?" Palice asks and I do as he says. He examines my body making some kind of measurement with his hands. When he finishes he claps his hands together.

"Let's get you into your dress then." He walks out of the room leaving me standing there until he returns a few minutes later with a dark blue strapless dress. He puts the dress on me, the weight of it is fairly light and I see it's crumpled at the bottom, similar to the interview dress. Palice zips the back; I feel his body pressed against mine as his hands move in front of me.

"Arms up," he says. I lift my arms above my head. A soft thick white strip of ribbon wraps around my waist, Palice ties it into a bow at the back and moves in front of me, admiring his work. Looking at me, his face is concentrating; he moves some of my loose hair at the front adjusting it slightly. I can't help but compare Palice to Peeta. They are both my friends and always listen to what I have to say. I am distracted by the warmth of his hand on my cheek and look up to find his hazel eyes locked with mine, full of concern.

"Hey, you okay?" he pauses, looking at my expression and continues

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, my eyes close and reopen before I let out a sigh.

"It's…I'm scared Palice." He embraces me tightly, rubbing my bare back for comfort. Pulling back, he grabs my shoulders gently.

"I know Ariel, just be strong for them, okay?" I nod, giving him a weak smile.

"Good girl, look what I got for my special beauty," he says, picking up some white flats from the wardrobe. My mouth drops.

"No heels?" I ask. He shakes his head. I put them on sighing with relief.

"These are really comfy," he nods and his eyes widen.

"One more thing," he walks over to the bedside table and gently lifts up the shell necklace. Slowly, he lifts up my hair and places the necklace around my neck.

"There. Perfect." He smiles into the mirror. Looking carefully at the dress, I see the sea at night, the white ribbon, the moons reflection on the calm water. I look innocent and sweet with the little make-up I wear and my hair loose on my shoulders. Finnick walks in and wolf whistles.

"You are so immature!" I roll my eyes teasingly at him, and Palice lets out a soft chuckle.

"My lady," Finnick says in a Capitol accent, extending his arm to me. I just shake my head at him and hook my arm into his. Palice follows behind, making light conversation with Finnick about the weather.

"You look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" beams Belaxtri as we enter backstage. Mags just embraces me, telling me how proud she is. Finnick takes me to the corner where no one can hear us, his eyes serious.

"Listen, this is live so you can't mess it up. They are going to do a reunion, okay, remember what Haymitch said." This is important, I screw it up and we'll all be dead. Well that seems to decrease the pressure on me!

"Yes dad," I say sarcastically, he pats my cheeks and plants a soft kiss on it.

"That's my princess." I smile and he heads in the direction the others went in. I walk up to near to where I need to enter the stage and wait. Caesar Flickerman's voice echoes down the empty hall and I hear him introduce the stylists, escorts and mentors. This takes longer as usual as there is double the amount this year due to two victors instead of one.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Cato Calloway!" I don't hear the audience roaring. Strange. They never were quiet. A peacekeeper comes to me and escorts me to a room where he asks me to stand on a plate. Oh no! This is like the arena.

"Keep your arms in at all times," he says and I nod in return.

"And now, our second victor Ariel Pearl!" I hear Caesar says. For some reason, I feel nervous as butterflies flutter in my stomach. The plate rises and I am engulfed by white smoke. I walk forward and the smoke begins to disappear revealing a set. All the cameras are on me, so I put on my innocent smile and wave as the music plays. There I see Caesar sat grinning at me on an armchair and near him a white love seat where Cato sits. He stands up when he sees me. Eyes growing wide at sight of me. His blonde hair has been combed back revealing his striking features, and he is smiling. A white suit and a dark blue tie that matches my dress. Palice must have teamed up with his stylists. There is no audience and I like it. No eyes staring at me except for the crew.

"Ariel!" Cato shouts, my hand covers my mouth in shock

"Cato," I whisper and we run to each other and meet half way. He catches me in his arms and pulls me in for a long passionate kiss, which I melt into. The feel of his strong arms around me is familiar and somehow makes me feel safe. Finnick's words echo in my head and I move my hands to Cato's neck wrapping them around and pulling him closer to me. A spark lights up inside of me and it's the first kiss we've shared outside the games. He mutters words between kisses that I find hard to hear. Caesar comes to break us apart but Cato just pushes him away. I break away gasping for air, but Cato hasn't had enough as he leans in for another. I put my hand on his lips to stop him.

"Cato, don't be rude!" I tease. He just shakes his head at me wrapping his arm around my waist and leading both of us to the white love seat. He pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder, his heading leaning on the top of mine.

"Wow, Wow," Caesar says, arms moving in the air excitedly. He raises his blue eyebrow at me. "What did I tell you Ariel!" laughing after, not making it look like he is proving me wrong, more like a _' I told you so'._

"I know, but who can resist him!" Cato pulls back just to look at me, and he smiles, kissing my forehead lightly. Then looks back to Caesar.

"Aw, you are so cute." Caesar pulls a face someone would to an infant. However this just makes Cato growl and I can feel his grip on me tighten.

"Whoa tiger!" I playfully slap Cato's arm, and smile at my next words

"Be nice Citty- Cat," I kiss his cheek which seems to have cooled him down and made him..._Blush?_

"Before we ask our lovely victors any question, let's watch the recaps of this year's games!" Oh no! I can't look at this, but if I look away they will think I am weak. Cato seems to have noticed me shake and pulls me closer drawing patterns on my arm with his gentle fingers.

The video begins, a few weeks in the arena all cut into a 2 hour footage. How do they do it? The bloodbath has started and all the cameras are focused on me, how I knock some tributes with my knife that kills them instantly, the lenses zooms in and you can see how concentrated my face is. Then it focuses on Cato, him swinging his sword viciously killing any tributes in the way. I notice the coldness in his eyes, the ruthless killer and now I look at them and they are a warmer colour however the iciness still show. The scene changes and to Cato slapping me, I feel him tense beside me as the music begins to play at a steady pace.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slammin' the door _

It now shows the part where Cato plunges his sword into the girl's stomach on the first night and me ending her misery, leaving.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go _

Now, Cato and I are talking after I scream from a nightmare

The music seems to have gone down as we listen to the conversation and then up again as it shows Cato pinning me against a tree as he call me by my district name and automatically changes to the scene where we share our first kiss

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

They show the whole thing and I can feel my cheeks heating up as Cato leans in and whispers. His cools breathe tickling my ear causing me to shiver. "I'm a pretty good kisser," he teases. I look at him, staring deep into his blue eyes and smirk leaning in to whisper back,

"You haven't seen me in a bed." This seems to have made his ears turn red but he quickly replaces it with a wide grin.

Now I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes as Sylvester's death scene shows, but it's only quick. I see it all. Him helping Thresh and Marvel spotting him and spearing him. However, they don't show the bit where he confesses his love to me. Bastards! Only me running away with Thresh. Little of me and Primrose's conversations are shown and it brings a smile on my face seeing her again with the long blonde braids at the side. Bright blue eyes similar to Peeta's. If I didn't know I would have thought they were related. The fire scene is cut short and the part where I am up a tree as Cato tries to get to me. Cato stirs and whispers my name which seems to have woken Glimmer up, and I am shocked when I see Glimmer whisper to Cato "It's me Ariel". That's when he grabs her and kisses her. _Slag!_

I look around to see I have moved away from Cato and he looks at me confused. So I budge closer feeling the security of his arms once again and feel him rest his chin on my head inhaling the scent of my hair.

I must have missed a bit as now the screen shows me running away from the feast, crying about witnessing Thresh and Peeta's death. I stop and sob more curled in a tight ball until I fall asleep. There Cato finds me not long after and sits beside me. Not touching but just staring, looking like he is trying to figure something out. The music goes slow now.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeh I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo ….._

_Baby give me one more night _

_Baby, give me one more night _

The music suddenly stops as the scene changes to where Cato presses his forehead against mine.

"I can't kill you." The screen goes black as I hear a bang of a drum to give it that dramatic end. For the first time they have made it into a love story.

"Well...," Caesar says as he spins around on his chair to face us, a wide smile spread across his face as usual. "This year has been the best I have got to say. So Cato, when did you begin to develop feelings for our beautiful Ariel?"

Cato pauses for a moment, considering the question for a moment.

"Well she did begin to interest me from the beginning, the first time I laid eyes on her, but love never crossed my mind until after Sylvester's death, when I saw she needed protection and just the thought of her unprotected..." he pauses looking at me, searching for the right words to say, "Killed me, so I guess it starts there." I manage a smile. Awe's from the camera crew and Caesar brings a small smile to my face.

"And you Ariel/" he smiles, I sigh. So how was I supposed to tell the whole of Panem I love Sylvester but I am confused about Cato? _Great going Ariel,_ I think to myself.

"I guess when I realized that he had changed; when he said he couldn't kill me..." Caesar sees how I hesitate about answering the question, surprisingly he aims the rest at Cato leaving me in peace, thinking. I am too busy in my own world I don't hear what Cesar asks me. I look at him confused

"What?" I ask, which makes both him and Cato laugh.

"I said, what do you plan to do when going back to your home"

"Good question, buy a new wardrobe with Palice!" He laughs at my comment and Cato smiles slightly.

"And you?" Caesar now asks Cato.

"I don't know Caesar. Being away from Ariel will be impossible. If there was just some way we could be together and not separated," he says sadly. He can't be telling the truth, I mean he has to pretend he loves me, but just his eyes shows this is not a lie. My hand goes under his chin moving it towards me. He looks at me still a little said, I lean in and kiss his lips softly.

"We will _never_ be separated." This seems to bring a smile on his face.

"Well folks as much as I would love to talk more with our lovely victors, we have to go." The interview ends and we walk backstage, greeted by our happy mentors. Cato's hand is still inter wined in mine and he doesn't let go until Finnick asks if he could borrow me.

"Watch it Finny," he warns Finnick who only puts his hands up in defence.

"Who does he think he is?" Finnick asks I just shrug smiling; Finnick leans in and whispers slowly.

"President Snow wants to see you immediately at his office." Just the mentioning of his name makes my heart beat faster. I feel my hands shake, but Finnick is there and embraces me calming me down.

"It's okay, just don't lie Ariel. This man, you can't lie to." I nod and he drapes his arm over my shoulder and leads me down corridors and stairs until we reach a large double dark oak doors with a silver plate with the words

_**C. Snow **_

I knock on the door after Finnick leaves, the sound echoing in the long halls, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Come in" I hear his voice, quiet and calm. I take a deep breath as I enter the room , preparing for what awaits me .

_**A/N: REVIEW! XXXXXX**_


	13. Not expected: Never judge

_**A/N: I would like to thank AnimeGirlieGirl for reviewing as usual. Here is chapter 13.**_

Entering the room sends a shiver down my spine. It's as if the atmosphere has changed completely and the temperature drops rapidly. There he sits at his desk, on a large leather chair which could be mistaking as a throne. He lifts on of his bony finger up, motioning for me to wait a second before he bookmarks his book and sets it aside on the desk. I see the beautiful scenery behind. A rose garden full of red and white roses. Hundreds of them. The presidents cough gets me back to reality and I look down to see his snake like eyes piercing through my own.

"Miss Pearl. I see you are mesmerized by the beauty of my rose garden" his tone is gentle but I can feel the twisted part of it. I manage a small smile

"Indeed, they are beautiful sir" the smell of the roses is intoxicating and reaches me the instant I feel a draft carry it through the room, I feel my hand reach out for it which seems to bring a smile on the president's face. He stands up slowly opening the glass door and cutting a white rose from one of the rose bushes nearby.

"One beautiful rose, for one beautiful lady" he hands me the white rose, which I attach to my hair as he sits down once again. "Please, take a seat" I thank him and sit on the velvet chair opposite. There is silence at first and I find myself fiddling with the white ribbon until he speaks.

"Let's not lie to each other. I will be honest to you, as you must be to me" my eyes dart up and stare into his pure cold ones. My head nods slowly. This seems to have triggered a laugh from him.

"You know you may speak, I won't bite" _yes but you will kill,_ I think in my head.

"My apologies sir, it's just I am very curious as to why you have summoned me" he nods

"Of course. You are as you curious of me as I am of you." A brief pause, he continues "I really have admired you Miss Pearl. I just don't understand why Mr. Calloway hadn't killed you when he had the chance" I can smell his breathe as he now leans across the mahogany desk, a mixture of blood and roses. It's overwhelming and all I want to do is throw up. But I swallow hard and keep smiling, hiding my disgust deep inside.

"I have similar thoughts"

"Great minds think alike" claps his hands together, leaning back in his chair. Yes, but yours is horrendous.

"However I cannot blame you for Mr. Calloway's actions" Cato's action? He pours himself some tea and adds sugar stirring it, not looking up. "You have many admires here in the Capitol as long as requests go. And as you know I cannot disapprove of what my people desire. That is you" I feel as though he has just hit me on the head with a baton. At this point I begin to shake slightly I have to sit on my hands to stop them. I bite my lip before speaking

"Sorry, but what do you mean by desire sir?" he chuckles

"Miss pearl you are very amusing. Mr. Odair as you will know will help coach you through the phases. One simple golden rule in this business, please your client" what was I some kind of sex toy.

"But I don't understand why?" he shakes his head and sets his tea aside.

"Please, do not ask any questions as they will only make matters worse."

"Does Finnick know about this?" I quietly whisper,

"That my dear is none of your concern, come by tomorrow after you are crowned victor to sign the papers" this is all wrong. What has Finnick got to do with this and then it hits me. Of course how could I not have realized sooner. Finnick didn't have many lovers, he only had Annie. The rest were just forced just like I am about to be. Dear god this cannot be happening. Anger fumes inside of me as my hatred to this man grows to infinity. My hands clench into fists which I hide beneath the desk. He dismisses me. Glad I can now leave he stops me before I have chance to reach for the door handle.

"Ariel" I turn around a fake smile planting on my face

"Yes sir?"

"My grandson will be visiting your floor in a while. Do not disappoint him" I nod leaving a little too quickly and sigh once the door is closed securely behind me. This was going to be challenging. The trip back to the elevators is longer than ever as every step I take feels like a thousand more. My mind has mashed all the information together and I try to process every single one. The sound of the elevator doors opening disturbs me from my deep thought. Mags is already on the sofa with Belaxtri and the stylists. While Finnick is nowhere in sight. This is really irritating as he is the one I urgently need to speak to at this precise moment.

"Where's Finnick" I ask as I walk to them.

"He has an appointment dear" Mags says her eyes still fixed on the screen

"Do you know when he will be back?" my tone getting a little annoyed as her attention is on the screen and not me.

"I'm not sure soon. Hopefully why?" now she looks up giving me a confused look.

"Oh I just needed to ask him something that's all" I walk off to my room before she has chance to reply. Washing of my make-up I remove my dress hanging it in the wardrobe. I pick out a cream wooly long-sleeved top and some black leggings with some cream thick socks. The top is warm enough so I decide to put my hair up in a simple ponytail. I play around with the shell necklace as I lie on my bed. The thoughts of home filling my mind, making me happier than before. A silent knock startles me from my daydream.

"Who is it?" I say as I sit up on the bed

"Belaxtri" I walk over and open the door for him

"Someone is waiting for you" I raise my eyebrow at him but he simply just shrugs. So I follow behind quietly until we reach the living room. There sits a tall boy, probably a few years older than me. Wearing a plain white t-shirt and cream trousers with dark brown boots. He looks familiar, really familiar.

"Peeta" I say as I embrace him burying my face in his neck. He pats my back gently, and I look back at him. However his eyes are dark brown and not blue.

"Why are your eyes brown Peeta?" I ask, he rubs his neck nervously

"I'm not Peeta, I'm Tylin" his voice calm and soft. This makes me step back. What? But he looks exactly like Peeta. Then I remember President Snow's grandson has come to visit me. I sigh heavily and sit on the sofa opposite.

"No way! your president Snows grandson, you are so much hotter in real life" Wander says excited

"Thanks, I guess" Tylin says politely. Is he really related to President Snow?

"We would so love to style you one time" Disse calmly says but I can tell he is trying not to freak out

"That would be nice, my stylists are such a pain" he laughs with them. Palice and Merie are nowhere to be seen.

I cough to get their attention, "And leave me I don't think so" Wander rolls her eyes at me

"We wouldn't leave you, even if it was for Tylin" this brings a smile of triumph on my face. There is silence in the air as no one knows what to say.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Ariel" he says breaking the silence. I feel Mags punch me lightly on the arm a sign for. '_Hey don't be rude and say something back'_. When I am about to speak, the elevator doors burst open and an angry Finnick rages out and storms to his bedroom.

"Would you excuse me for one second please, I need to have a few words with my mentor" I ask, Tylin looks up and back down again nodding. Shy. Grandson of President Snow I never thought. This make me smile as I stand and head towards Finnick's room.

"Finnick. Are you ok?" I ask as I knock on the door repeatedly but find no answer. Without thinking I open his door and find him in his underwear. My hand automatically covers my eyes; I swear I can feel my face heating up.

"Finnick" I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do I begin to walk forward towards him. But I feel a pillow hit me in the face harshly

"No don't touch me!" he yells, this makes me fall back and I don't care that he is in his underwear I remove my hands from my eyes and look into his. Searching for what triggered his anger.

"What" I whisper, his eyes show hurt but he just shakes them off and grabs his towel from the chest draw.

"Just wait here ok" he points to his bed before entering the bathroom and closing the door harshly behind. He was at an appointment. But with who? What can make him so mad? So I do as he says and seat myself on the edge of the bed. My fingers trail the design of the soft duvet; I had never been in Finnick's room before. It was similar to mine however large, more brighter and just had a feeling of home to it. Something catches my eyes on the bedside table. A photo frame with a picture of him and Annie on the beach. I pick it up examining the detail of their faces and sea behind. I have never seen Finnick look any happier; this brings a smile to my face, just knowing how precise Annie really is to him. The sound of the door opening makes me look up to find a wet Finnick with a towel wrapped around his lower body. He seems more relaxed now after having a quick shower and has a sad smile on his face. My eyes look to the floor not being able to hold his gaze any longer. How do I break it to him? Does he already know? I feel his presence on the bed as he seats himself near me.

"Look Ariel, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But trust me I didn't want you to touch me with while I was filthy" his hand rubs my back gently and I find I can no longer not look at him. My eyes close and re-open again before I let out a deep breathe.

"Finnick, I- President Snow wants me to be like you. He said I …." I pause not knowing how to talk. Finnick's eyes become bewildered and his eyebrows cease together in frustration as he stares at me frozen. He doesn't move, which makes me scared as he doesn't respond when I call his name.

"Finnick, Finnick, Finnick" I cub his face with my hands trying to regain his attention. Finally he snaps out of it.

"What… no no! This can't be happening. I won't allow it" he stands but I grab his arm lightly.

"I should have just died" I shouldn't have said that's as it has only seemed to make Finnick even angrier as his hands clench into fists.

"Does Cato know?"

I shake my head "I don't know, why?", but he doesn't reply just stares at me lost in his own thoughts

"I need to get back anyway. Just don't do anything stupid" I leave knowing I can't face it any longer and that the president's grandson was waiting for me. Everyone has moved from there last positions. Wander is no all over Tylin flirting with him, while Mags is in deep conversation with Belaxtri and Disse. My presence is not notice until I sit down.

"Sorry about that" I softly say, Tylin looks up from his hands and nods.

"It's ok… erm Ariel I wanted to ask you something…." Not wanting Mags to know about what he is going to say I cut him off.

"Why don't we talk in my room" Mags looks at me somehow annoyed but shrugs it off, paying attention to the screen.

"Ok" keeping my distance I lead him to my room where we both sit on the edge of my bed. Tylin plays with his fingers trying to say something but refusing to say it out loud.

"Is that the Chariot rides?" he asks whilst walking up to the hung canvas, tracing his fingers on the smooth surface.

"Yes, Peeta painted it for me" just the mentioning of his name brings back tears but I hold them back. I have to be strong. Tylin turns around giving me a sympathetic look. Why is he doing this? Like he cares anyway. The next thing he says surprises me.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could just stop these stupid games" the words are just not supposed to come out of his mouth.

"You…." He rolls his eyes at me as he sits beside me

"Yes I know. I'm the President's grandson and I shouldn't be talking like this. But in reality I don't care. You see you amazed me from when I first saw you. Strong, powerful, beautiful. You had all these elements which made you look desirable. What you did in the arena made people open their eyes to reality. This wasn't a game show to enjoy. It was one to fear." He pauses looking at my reaction and running his hands into his blonde curls "it's sick and I hate myself for being me" my hand squeezes his shoulder gently for comfort. Oh the irony.

"Hey it's not your fault, you know. Things happen and we just can't control them" he shakes his head at me.

"But just think if we could, the future that awaits us" all the information he's saying is just sounds too foreign. Change the games, we already did. Two victors. Or wait he means get rid of the games once and for all. A better future guaranteed for families. No more living in fear that your child will die in the most brutal way or be starved to death.

"Tylin…. As much as I desire for that future, there is nothing I can do. You do understand what happens if this gets out…. we're all dead" I move my hand across my neck.

"Look at how Sylvester was murd…." My hands move automatically to my ears.

"Enough…. Please why are you here?" I ask, my voice barley a whisper

"Sorry, I just want to help you in anyway possible"

"So you are not one of my clients?" I had to ask just to make sure, he shakes his head at me. Well that is a relief. "Ok so how can you help me?"

"Well I want to take your mind off the games, so…" he rubs his neck nervous about he is about to ask "Will you come and watch my band rehearse, I mean it's no big deal just …."

"You're a musician?" I become more interested and ask him about his music. He likes making a cover of music before the dark days as they are so much more cheerful than now.

"I'd love to hear you play then, when?" this makes him light up and a wide smile spreads across his face

"Err ….. After tomorrow" I nod. Tylin seemed like a nice person in general, really easy to talk to. What if he was the new Peeta, not to replace him but just the thought of a new friend makes me feel a little better inside. To be honest I had forgotten he was even the grandson of President Snow. After talking for a while Tylin looks at his watch, realizing its late he gets up to leave, so I follow behind until we reach the elevator doors.

"Oh Ariel"

"Yes Tylin"

"Thanks for being my friend, I ..." I put my finger on his lips to silence him

"It's ok really" I chuckle at how shy he is.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon" I wave as the elevator doors shut. I wonder who's gene he's inherited certainly not President Snow's. Tylin seemed really nice however I still don't trust him, yet. The Capitol let's just say are not on my good list.

"Was that the president's grandson?" Finnick asks as he walks in his bronze hair in a mess.

"Yup" I grab a bowl of strawberries covered in crystal sugar from the table and bite into one. The sweetness hitting my taste buds. I lick the red juice that has formed around my lips. "These are delicious"

"What did he want Ariel, because if that was talking blimey you sure have a hell of a lot to talk about?" Finnick's tone is serious; I look up to find he is only an inch away. He holds my shoulders tightly shaking me violently. My eyes squint trying to adjust my vision, but everything goes blurry all of a sudden as the room begin to spin at such a fast pace that I lose my balance and fall.

The arena suddenly appears, I am no longer in the dining room. Finnick is no longer there and instead is replaced by Glimmer; she has a bow and arrow aimed at me.

"Come on Ariel I just want to play" she grins at me, her pupils now covering her whole iris and she licks her lips, snarling at me revealing a row of sharp pointed teeth. Her intimidating eyes staring at me like I'm a meal. "I guess it's time to pay the price" she lunges at me pinning to the ground.

"No" I scream, trying to scramble from beneath her.

"Just kill her" I look around her to see its Sylvester

"She doesn't deserve to live" Primrose walks from behind him, hatred in her eyes.

"Sylvester ... Primrose please help me" I plead but they just shake their head. Before I know it I feel Glimmer's teeth sink into my flesh.

"NO!" i awake from the nightmare I just had. My breathing is rapid as my heart beat.

"Ariel what's wrong you just passed out" Finnick is sat at the edge of my bed

"I was in the arena and…." My voice trails off, "why didn't I die Finnick, why couldn't someone else be here" I bury my face in my hand ashamed. Finnick embraces me rocking back and forth with me like a small weeping child.

"Ariel it's ok. You know what I did after the games." I shake my head as I look at him

"I trained downstairs in the gym, it seemed to get my mind off things" I consider this. Maybe it will.

"Ok, but how can I get in?" he hands me a card

"Just use my card it should work ok" I nod "Good girl" he kisses my forehead before leaving.

The nightmare has made me sweat a lot so I take a quick shower even though it is the middle of the night and change into a white top and a pair of grey joggers. I tie my hair up in a messy bun and head down to training. The corridors are deserted as everyone has gone to sleep. My footsteps echo on the floor as I reach for the locked doors. I grab the card from my pocket and swipe it at the side of the door. A green light appears and the door automatically opens and once I enter it closes after.

The sound of some kind of glass smashing stops me in my tracks. I'm not alone.

"You fucking animal, you want a piece of me huh!" I walk around the corner, to see a silhouette of a large figure slashing at a dummy repeatedly. They continue this not noticing as I approach them. It's Cato. Why do I not seem the slightest bit surprised?

"I think you've pretty much killed it" he looks up at me smirking. Oh how I want to hit him right now.

"Whatever!" why was I wasting my time. The sight of the knives and dummies give me an idea. A wide smile forms on my face as I grab the nearest dummy and drag it to the camouflage station. The colour red I decide paint blood coming out of its mouth. Cautious there were still cameras here.

"What are you doing?" Cato says from behind me, I turn around to face him only to realize we're inches away from each other. His arms snaking around my waist pulling me closer. A small spark inside me from his touch.

"Training" he raises his eyebrow at me, giving me a look of your crazy. I grab the dummy and move around him. Why can't he just leave me alone? When I think I am far away from him I place the dummy near the wall and grab some knives. I close my eyes and breathe slowly bringing my imagination into this; I begin to picture President Snow in front of me, the sly smile that sits on above it snow beard and under his snake eyes. This seems to have triggered my anger as I close my eyes lobbing the knives at him. This is a really good exercise, taking my anger out on a dummy. My eyes open to reveal 3 knives stuck to the dummy. One right in its face, another in its chest and the third let's just say where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ouch, good thing you're not angry at me" Cato says as he approaches me

"How do you know that Citty Cat?" I raise an eyebrow at him trying to be serious, but fail as I smile at the use of his new nickname.

"Citty Cat… Really?" I chuckle lightly as he puts his hand on his chest and pretends he is deeply offended by my comment.

"It suits you" I tease

"You are going to pay for it" he whispers as he begins walks towards me, this makes me scream as I run away from him as he begins to chase me around the gym. But it's not long till he catches me. I lose my balance and fall to the ground dragging him along with me. We both laugh until we can't anymore and I realize Cato is still on top of me. But he doesn't move, his icy blue eyes stare into mine. I feel his cold hand move a loose strand and tuck it behind my ear. This is the first time alone together outside the arena, no thoughts about death.

"I missed you" he whispers. His cool breathe making me shiver

"Oh really?" he nods moving the edge of his nose to my neck inhaling my scent.

"You smell incredible" he kisses my neck slowly, his lips lingering as he gently bites on my neck causing a moan to escape from him. I can't help but enjoy it, as this is a new experience to me but I'm not sure about him.

"It's called having a shower you should try it" I tease. He pulls back to look at me.

"Really, I think you should mentor me in that. I may need some assistance" my cheeks flush a red colour and I can tell by the triumphant smile he now has on his face. I shake my head at him moving from underneath. Cato stands up and pulls me up into am embrace, his solid body towering over me as he wraps protective arms around my back. Our bodies fit perfectly together as if we were meant to be from the start.

"You ok after the interview?" he whispers, I shake my head burying it in his chest. One of his hand strokes my hair gently. "Don't be upset, it kills me when I see you like this". Be strong Ariel, be strong. I repeat the words in my head. I pull back; his arms still around me and caress his cheek.

"Good night Cato" I kiss him on his cheek and leave to retire for the night.

_**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far….. So what do you think? Opinions as usual are essential! Review please xxxx**_


	14. Realisation: Finding love

_**A/N: I would like to thank my two reviews AnimeGirlieGirl &AbbyMellark21. I dedicate this chapter to you guys because you're AWESOME! **_

Here I stand waiting to be crowned victor along with Cato who stands beside me. Our hands interlaced, his grip, not harsh, but strong and protective. I feel secure, his presence completing me, his touch weakening me; however giving me a strength that was not there before. Palice decided to put me in a white silk long sleeved dress reaching the floor. There is another layer on top that is also white but has flower patterns woven in making the first layer a little visible. The dress is tight showing off my slim figure but is loose at the bottom making the dress trail the floor as I walk. Cato is in a blue suit that matches his eyes and white tie. His hair is in a messy style which makes him look more handsome than ever. I gaze at his striking features, realizing I have been staring at him for too long as the audience's cheers die down around me. Cato notices me and smirks, causing me to harshly turn away. I see Snow's snakelike eyes piercing through me as he approaches. Behind him is Tylin, in his sleek tuxedo suit, who carries a red velvet cushion in his arms, where two silver crowns perfectly sit. Snow stops when he is an inch away from me, turning around to pick up the smallest crown with his leather covered hand. I feel the light weight of the crown as he places it gently on my head. The smell of blood and roses hits my nostrils making me want to scrunch my nose up, but I manage to smile. President Snow's intimidating eyes lock onto mine as he leans in and whispers,

"No need to come by, Mr. Odair will provide the explanation."

He moves a loose strand behind my ear and smiles. "There now you look even more beautiful." I can see Cato shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye of the closeness of the president to me, and to be honest I don't blame him. Tylin gives me a warm smile which I return as he and the president move on to crown Cato.

"People of Panem I give to you our victors of the 74th Hunger games. Cato Calloway and Ariel Pearl" the audience erupt in cheers as me in Cato walk to the center holding hands, lifting them in the air as the music begins to play. Confetti shoots out from everywhere, covering us in it. Without thinking my hands wrap around Cato's neck; he seems surprised and is about to say something when I crash into his lips for a quick kiss. Slowly pulling back I open my eyes to see him smiling at me, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. This seems to have made the audience even crazier as they throw roses at us, screaming our names.

After all the chaos we finally manage to leave, just when I thought we were going to stay together Finnick and Mags pull me away from Cato.

"Wait…. Cato" I plead but Finnick shakes his head, Cato tries to come but his mentor Brutus a larger man than him grabs him dragging him back.

"No Cato you need to go now, you'll see her tomorrow" he says but Cato pushes him away

"Fine, you push her Finny boy and I'll crush your pretty face with my bare hands" Cato threatens Finnick, who points his finger at him angrily.

"I think I do the threatening, last time I checked you…" I cut him off

"Shut up or I will stab you both" my hands are on my hips, _I feel like a mother._

"I like her Cato. She'll be able to get you out of trouble" Brutus smirks; I can tell who Cato gets it from.

"See you tomorrow Citty Cat" I blow a kiss to him which he catches placing it on his cheek. Finnick begins to laugh as we head back to our floor.

"Citty Cat… good one Ariel I love it" I roll my eyes at him.

"How old are you?" I say, he opens his mouth to speak but Mags smacks him in the head

"Ouch, Mags" he moans

"It was a rhetorical question!" this seems to make me laugh as well. We all seem tired from a day's hard work. I couldn't wait till I go back to district 4. I still needed to stay another week before I could return. I missed everything there the sea, father and Blight. Even the peacekeepers there, believe it or not. After washing I dress up in a long red maxi skirt and white blouse, braiding my hair at the side.

Just Palice and weirdly Haymitch join us for dinner today. The prawns dipped in a pink sauce are delicious. At home they are nice but here they add more herbs and flavors to make it taste better.

"So Ariel" Palice says as he puts his spoon on his plate. "You still want to go shopping before you leave" I smile as I look up and nod "Great; I think we should drag Cato along with us"

"Men don't like shopping Palice, besides I don't think Cato is the shopping type. probably just moan" Finnick points out

"Yeh and I hate wingers" I agree with Finnick, a mischievous smile now sits on Palice's face. He's planning something. He is isn't he?

"Trust me he'll come" Palice assures me, Finnick just chuckles shaking his head.

"Oh Palice you are full of surprises" they both joke around like best friends. Haymitch rolling his food with a spoon catches my eye. He's been awfully quiet, not a single word escaping his lips.

"Haymitch" I whisper not wanting everyone else to engage in this conversation. He looks up, his grey eyes staring into mine. "I want to know who the Everdeen's are" he tears a piece of bread and chews on it slowly. Processing the words in his head before he answers me

"That girl, doesn't talk to anyone you know and the mother is grieving for the father and now daughter"

"But I want to try, I want to help Primrose's family" he shakes his head at me

"You can't sweetheart there too broken" there must be away, I want to find out myself. See Katniss; tell her Peeta's undying love for her. Will she be thrilled? Of course who can resist Peeta's kindness? But how will she know because I'm pretty sure Peeta hadn't told Haymitch.

"Let me come to visit you in 12, and then I will get to know them" a small smile appears on his face

"Huh, you think it's that easy" he raises his grey turning blonde eyebrow at me

I lean closer across the tables, hands closed together "I like challenges"

"Well, sweetheart good luck. Because you'll need it" this was going to be interesting when I go there. Excitement builds up in me as I add visit 12 to my very short to do list in my head.

The next day comes quickly. Finnick had told me last night when we were alone, that President Snow had eliminated me from being a prostitute as Finnick had offered to accept more clients for me. However President Snow wasn't going to just let it drop, I had to do it eventually the day I turned 18. I think I had apologized over a hundred times and told him he didn't have to but he just shrugs saying it had to be done. He still asked me what Tylin wanted and I told him. His face seemed to relax as he sighed with relief.

In 1 hour I needed to get to the studio where Tylin was rehearsing. A promise was a promise, no matter to whom. The thoughts of the other night Tylin was here. What if there were no games. But that can't happen unless there is a rebellion. I shouldn't be thinking of this, someone knocking at the door brings me back to reality.

"Come in" I say, Palice walks in smiling hands behind his back.

"I heard you were going to see Tylin, so I thought I might come and help choose something nice."

"It's not a date Palice, you know Cato won't be happy hearing you right now" he gives me an innocent look.

"A little jealousy won't hurt" honestly. I shake my head at him as he hunts down some clothes. After a debate on what was appropriate I end up wearing a flowery summer dress which is just above the knee, with a short denim jacket and green flats. "This is the perfect look, not fake but real" Palice smiles as he puts my hair up in a neat bun wrapping small braids around at the side of it and leaving two curly strands at the sides.

"Thanks Palice, I'll see you later for the celebration party, right?" I ask, he moves his hand to his chest showing he's shocked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" How funny Palice was. Quickly I run to the elevators pressing the ground floor button, where there I am met by peacekeeper who leads me outside to a car. I gaze out to the city, filled with so much moving colours. The Capitol seemed to be brighter and bigger than home. Shops filled every corner, huge marble statues of various important people. We go past Presidents Snow huge mansion and I see just how big it is and the garden that surrounds it. After I arrive I am escorted to studio 23 where Tylin was and I thank the receptionist for guiding me after I sign a picture of myself in my interview dress before the games.

"Thank you so much, my daughter is like your biggest fan" she says enthusiastically, even though her bright purple wig has shifted slightly making her pale face look a little funny, I manage to smile containing the laughter that has erupted inside of me.

"Awe that's cute, tell her I said hi" she nods before leaving. I enter the studio and am welcomed by Tylin himself who seems pleased I have made it.

"Thanks for coming" I smile nodding, "you look nice" he compliments

"Thank you" his hand moves to my back pushing it gently forward to follow him.

"Right guys this is Ariel Pearl our guest today, so be nice or Cato will beat you up" he warns the 2 men and a woman that stand before me. They all look normal for a Capitol citizen, no dyed hair, or make up. In their early twenties like Finnick.

"Hi I'm Elisa" the blonde haired woman extends her hand which I shake.

"Nice to meet you" the next two do the same; the tallest on is called Jent and the thin one Rexo.

Tylin claps his hands together "Right guys let's show her what we can do" I take a seat on the purple couch Tylin offers as he goes to join his band. He holds a guitar which has a strap that he wears to prevent it from falling. Jent is on the drums whilst Rexo on the piano. Elisa takes the microphone from the stand and taps her feet

"And 1, "Rexo starts by playing a soft tune on the piano as Elisa begin to sing, her voice beautiful and soft

_Ocean blue_

_What have I done to you?_

_Cut so deep_

_Yet growing through and through _

She stops as Tylin and Jent begin to play their instrument, the pace and the tempo of the music increasing. My feet begin to tap the floor lightly as the tune is catchy.

_Drawn apart _

_New York and London_

_All I see now_

_Are distant drumlins _

_The roads I knew_

_Became a city _

_And I wonder _

_Will you wait for me?_

They all sing together now for the chorus

_Although_

_I'm far away _

_I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay_

_Right there with you_

_Though _

_It might be too late_

_What would you say? What would you say?_

_What would you do?_

By then end of the song I am actually on my feet and dancing. Tylin was right this has taken my mind off the games. They all take a break and race to the snack table while Tylin comes to join me.

"So what did you think?" he asks nervously biting his lower lip.

"That… was so amazing Tylin and Elisa's voice was just beautiful" he smiles

"I know, that's why she's the lead singer" I gaze at the room I'm in, colourful but not too much, just enough to fit in. all the luxuries they have here that no one in the districts can afford. My anger seems to take over me as Tylin realizes and leads me out of the room.

"Ariel, are you ok?" he asks, getting really concerned when he notices the fists by my side.

"It was really nice listening but I need to go if that's ok" he nods

"Yeh that's perfectly fine, I just hoped this has helped even a little". He is not convinced I should go back by myself and so offers to assist me back to the training centre. Seeing no point in arguing I let him. We leave the building avoiding people as they begin to emerge.

"Quickly in the car" he pushes gently as we both get in slamming the door before the crazy fans can get close. The driver speeds off until we get to the training centre.

"See you Ariel" Tylin waves as the car leaves. I wave back as I walk to the elevator entering and pressing 4.

"How was it?" asks Palice as he sits watching Wander and Disses work their magic on me. Disse applies black eye shadow making my eyes stand out even more than before. What was I supposed to tell him that I got angry at the luxuries they had and the things we couldn't have? That it's unfair that 23 children have to die every year by killing each other. The poverty everyone in the districts suffer from, the fear every year parent has of losing their child. But I can't, no one knows if we're being watched as the Capitol is unpredictable.

"It was good" I say with a small smile, my tone showing I don't want to discuss. Wander paints my nails black then goes on to do my hair pinning it back like the day of the reaping

"Don't make it too complex Wander" Palice warns, this makes Wander somehow annoyed as she mutter curses under her breathe. I begin to lightly chuckle. Wander's arches her eyebrows at me.

"It's not funny" she tries hard not to smile but fails. Disse rolls his eyes at her before going over to Palice and engaging in a deeply serious conversation. Their voices are low so I find it hard to tune in, not that it's my business. When they've finished Disse walks out of the room and returns with a green strapless dress in his hands. Carefully Disse puts the dress on me. There are two thick green strips at the front which Palice comes and ties gently around my neck making a neat bow at the back. Half of my back is exposed and the dress reaches just below my knee. I stare into the mirror, the dress colour matching my eyes. My dark hair glossy making my face look unrecognizable. Thank god Palice gives me green flats as I am expected to stand the whole night, dancing, chatting, and smiling.

"Cato will love it" Palice seems pleased with his work. Excitement fills his eyes. The celebration party is held at the Presidents mansion. You have to be escorted by your mentor when you enter.

'Take a deep breath Ariel' I repeat to myself. No matter how execrable these people were I still needed to act cool. A fake smile plasters on my face. The moment I am top of the stairs I feel nervous. They think I am exemplary when truth is I am totally broken inside. I link my arm with Finnick's letting the stylists and Mags walks down before us. Looking down a see a sea of colourful heads, each one with their unique design. I feel myself become unsteady as their eyes catch mine not letting go as I begin walking. Luckily Finnick's weight helps keep my balance. Gasps and excitement fills the air as I spot Cato in the crowd linked with his female mentor, not moving his gaze from me. His mouth opens wide as his eyes look me up and down. I can't help but smile looking down shyly.

"Remember Ariel. These people saved your life. Be friendly, your good at that stuff right" I nod leaving Finnick a little more relaxed than before.

For the first few minutes I look around taking in the enormous hall I'm in. it really is breathe taking. A light tap on my shoulder startles me and I jump around to find a middle-aged man, Purple swirly hair and Purple suit with a black tie.

"Miss Pearl, what an honor to finally meet you" he says as he bows kissing my hand.

"Thank you, may I ask for who you are" I ask politely. A wide smile spread across his pale face.

"Of course I am Leutent Fronto your main sponsor" as much as I would hate to admit it, this guy saved my life.

"Thank you for saving my life" I say smiling softly, he nods offering me his hand,

"Care to dance" I accept as he leads me to the dance floor where some other people are dancing to the soft music. We chat for a while and he compliments me on how good I was in the arena which I thank him for. Overall not as bad as I thought he would be. After dancing I thank him saying goodbye before I walk to the buffet table. The smell of the food irresistible making me want to try every single thing. Soups of different colours, lamb stew with plumbs, chicken curry on blue rice. My hand reaches a plate and I begin to fill it up.

"Oh I wouldn't have that, makes you need ... the restroom" I look behind to see a young woman in her twenties, aqua hair, silver dress and body dyed as soft yellow colour. There are a few other people that join her and I end up talking to them as well. Strangely none of them mention the games and I find it easy to talk to them. We laugh and I even compliment them about what their wearing which makes them thrilled.

"I heard Finnick likes Mazuna" one woman says to the other and I join in the conversation interested

"Really" they both look up to me shocked that I am talking to them. They both rush to me speaking all at once.

"Yes but I heard he told Zallin that she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen. What do you think Ariel?" what was u supposed to tell them, that he didn't really love any one of them? He was forced. Thankfully Finnick appears which makes both woman freeze, unable to move.

"Sorry ladies, wouldn't mind I steal Ariel from you?" Finnick asks putting on his charm. They nod at the same time unable to breathe. I take Finnick's hand as we dance; he spins me around a few times. "So you talked to Cato yet" I shake my head. He stops looking at me concerned. "Seriously, go and look for him, he's probably dying to see you" he pushes me lightly on the back guiding me to a fountain where I sit on the edge. "I always sit here when I need a break, but don't be too long ok" I nod and he leaves again. The sounds of the water crashing on the ground makes me relaxed. I move my hand beneath it playing about and spot some fish at the bottom. All different colours like the Capitol.

"Beautiful aren't they" says a familiar voice, I look up to find it's Tylin "Hey" he greets me as he sits beside playing with the water himself.

"Hi. Are they naturally this colour" I ask, curious of these fish. He looks at the floor shaking his head before he looks up.

"I wish. Guess nothings real here… just fake" he shrugs. Tylin is quiet strange. He never says anything good about the Capitol. But I'm not complaining.

"Have you been to any of the districts?" Tylin shakes his head disappointingly,

"My grandfather doesn't allow it. He thinks it will be a bad influence"

"Oh" is all I manage to say

"Well, Cato's coming" he points his head at the direction Cato is coming from, I follow his gaze and see a not so pleased Cato heading towards us. His fists are clenched by his side and I can tell he is not very happy.

"Excuse me, but can I have my girlfriend back please" Cato says a little too aggressively. _Girlfriend?_ he really does want me then. Tylin doesn't complain and put his hands up

"She's all yours" this makes Cato growl, but Tylin ignores him as he walks away, disappearing in the crowd. Cato takes my hand in his and pulls me closer to him so were inches away.

"Someone's jealous" I tease as a smile spreads across my face.

"Well obviously, I'm very protective over my things"

"I'm yours am I?' I ask raising my eyebrow at him. He just looks into my eyes searching for something; he leans in his cool breathe hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"You are smoking hot, babe" he whispers as he kisses my neck.

"You're not too bad yourself" he laughs

"Oh, come on every girl wants me" he pouts. I pull away walking to the dance floor.

"How do you know I'm one of them?" I feel him behind me as his hand moves around my waist.

"You're not, that's why I want you" my finger moves his lips to silence him and then to his jawline slowly I look at his features, his nose, his eyes, his lips. So tempted to kiss them. Slow music begins to play; I look around to see its Tylin and his band playing.

"Can I have this dance?" Cato asks, I nod and he moves his arm around my waits and put his free hand in mine. We begin to dance slowly to the music. The song is quite sad I find.

_Say you're sorry _

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

'_cause I honestly believed in you _

Cato's hand moves from mine and wraps around the rest of my waist. My arms wrap around his neck as we move slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known _

_That I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell. _

The song carries on and I find I have learnt the chorus a I begin to sing alon softly only for Cato to hear.

_I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale..._

_baby i was naive _

_Got lost in your eyes never really had a chance _

_My mistake, i didn't know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand _

_i had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now i know..._

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like i always wanted, but i'm so sorry _

Cato in response laughs quietly and pretends to be hurt. we do this until the song finishes.

"Meet me at the roof tonight" he whispers

"Ok" I say as I leave with Finnick to the car that waits outside.

_**A/N: ok so I wanted to carry on this chapter but I got to tired and thought I was spoiling you guys too much. I can definitely tell you Cato will get rewarded in the next chapter …. So excited! As usual review. Maybe I will post it tomorrow if you're lucky**_ **xxxx**


	15. Won't let them hurt you

_**A/N: this chapter isn't as long as the others. So thanks to my 3 reviewers **__**AnimeGirlieGirl as usual, Guest who is my Best friend (Sh…) and Ethan Guest as well. Enjoy you guys.**_

For some reason I had begun to feel the slightest bit nervous as I got back to my room. A quick shower refreshes me, making me feel a little more relaxed than before, as I am no longer filled with horrible sweat. The confusion of what is appropriate to wear bugs me, as I have never had an issue with clothes before. But this was Cato so I really did want to impress since him. I couldn't help but think he had plenty of girls drooling over him, and possibly done this plenty of times in the past. Truth is, I have never actually had a boyfriend before, meaning I was very inexperienced when it came to the topic of relationships. However it had never crossed my mind as all I was really focused on was survival for me and my family, but now I have everything I guess I need to work on it. I've never been nervous before, not over a guy. This feeling is new to me, and I start to wonder _is this the meaning of love?_

Eventually, after debating with myself, I end up wearing a pair of black cotton night shorts and cream top with a black rope to wear around it. My hair, I decide to leave loose on my shoulders as it has been up for the whole day. I find some furry cream boots which I put on, and look in the mirror. This was not the girl before the games, she looked a little healthier as there was some colour to her cheeks than before, her skin was more tanned from the hot blazing sun in the arena, her green eyes had more hope in them than before. Was this all because of Cato? He is like my other half that I have been waiting for, that I haven't known about until now.

When I am satisfied everyone has gone to sleep, I tiptoe out of my room carefully, trying not to make any sound that could wake the others. A bowl of chocolate covered strawberries catches my eye, I reach for them, and grabbing them I quickly run to the elevator and press the roof button. I sigh with relief as the elevator doors shut. Once the doors open I step out, like promised Cato sits silently, hugging his knees and gazing at the city before him. A strange feeling overwhelms me, rippling through my body. The sight of him suddenly enlightens me. My footsteps are too loud and he spots me before I can even take another step. It's weird being with Cato while he is in normal clothes, a white t-shirt and stripy light blue pajama trousers. Hair spiked up in its usual style. He smiles as I sit opposite him, looking me up and down until his icy blue eyes meet mine.

"Damn Ariel, why are you so hot?" Cato asks. _Why ask the most stupid question Cato?_ I think.

"You're just over reacting" I reassure him but he just shakes his head at me. "Look I brought some chocolate covered strawberries," I coo at him. His eyes look from me to the strawberries, licking his lips.

"Do they taste as good as you," he teases. I roll my eyes at him, causing him to laugh. So I decide to ignore him, picking up one of the strawberries and biting into it. My eyes close as if I am dreaming, the sour and sweetness combination is phenomenal.

"I'm cold" Cato whines, but I just shrug at him.

"Should have brought something then."

He seems disappointed in my answer as he shakes his finger at me.

"Well you can come and warm me up. As they all say, body heat is the way to go," he lifts his arm up in the air.

"First of all you made that up …and second it's not that cold." He shrugs back at me, a wicked smile appearing on his face as his hands move under his shirt, moving it upwards and over his head , revealing his abs and toned skin. This is torture. My hand moves to cover my eyes automatically.

"Oh come on Ariel, you've seen me like this before," he says softly but I can sense him smirking. I feel his cool hand on mine removing it from my face. Icy blue is all I see and I'm too lost in them to realize how long I've been staring at them for.

"Fine, but please put your shirt on Citty Cat" after Cato stops staring at me he does as I ask.

"I thought you might want to see my body" he teases.

"Yes it is very fascinating. Really. However I don't want you to get cold" I say gently which makes him smile as he embraces me, inhaling my scent and stroking my back gently. When we pull back, Cato decides to rest his head on my lap. He looks up at me his eyes never leaving mine. I sink into a sea of blue, calming me. I pick out a large strawberry from the bowl and do a roller-coaster motion with it before placing it in his mouth slowly, his lips brushing my finger ever so slightly makes me feel all tingly in the inside. My hand moves to his face and hair stroking it slowly with my fingertips until I stop at his jawline where something catches my eyes. There sits a large bruise just above his neck. My eyes widen in shock.

"Cato what happened?" I whisper in his ear. He sighs heavily before speaking, his hand moving to my hair moving in circular motions, entangling in it.

"Remember yesterday after we were both crowned victors" I nod urging him to carry on, "Well I had to see President Snow" I cut him off

"Please don't say you did something stupid Cato. Oh god please," I tremble and my voice begins to break, making Cato sit up.

"Ariel, he wanted me to become a prostitute and when he told me about you I got angry and…."

"And" I demand

"I swung for him, but there was a peacekeeper there and he punched me." By the end I'm speechless. Words refuse to come out of my mouth.

"Cato he- he will kill you and it's my entire fault…. Why?" The words become broken as silent tears fall down my cheek. My vision is blurry, but I can see Cato is hurt by my distress. His hand goes under my chin making it impossible to leave his gaze, his eyes are full of hurt and he scoots closer to me, so we're merely inches apart.

"Ariel listen" he whispers softly "hearing he was going to hurt you as well as me, killed me. I don't want you to suffer become of me. I care about you and am protective over you. Understand please. I won't allow anyone to hurt you, okay?"

I can tell he is on the edge of tears because he leans in, his lips softly touching mine. He pulls me closer as he lifts me on his lap. My arms wrap around his neck and his arms go around my waist protectively keeping my in a tight grip. Our lips' crashing once more as the kiss becomes more passionate. My legs wrap around his waist making him even closer to me.

"Ariel" Cato moans between kisses, his tongue desperately trying to get in my mouth, but I tease him blocking the entry for a bit but then give up and feel him smile triumphantly in the kiss. I feel his tongue explore the inside of my mouth, the taste of strawberries hits my taste buds, this makes me want more as my hands move to his hair gripping it a little tight and pulling him closer than ever.

"You taste good" I whisper in the kiss, this makes Cato smile

"You taste even better" I pull back for air but Cato is still going as his lips move to my neck and his hands move to my robe removing it and throwing it away. Cato moves his hands on my arms stroking them gently and then legs, sending shivers down my spine and making me feel on fire. My hands now move under his shirt feeling his abs and chest which is surprisingly warm. I end up taking off his shirt. Cato now stands up, whilst picking my up with him and pushes me against the wall his lips crashing into mine. My legs are still wrapped around his waist and I put my arms around his neck so I don't fall.

"Sorry am I interrupting something you two?" I hear Finnick's voice. He is not in my view as Cato's body blocks it off. Cato pulls back and growls obviously not happy with the invasion of privacy. Gently he puts me down and turns around, a protective arm wrapped around my waist.

"What do you want pretty boy" he spits at Finnick

"Well Ariel I think it's way past your bedtime don't you" Finnick looks at me a little anger and confusion in his eyes. I sigh grabbing my robe; I give Cato a quick kiss on his cheek and whisper

"See you tomorrow" he replies by embracing me tightly

"This was good, should do it more often" I smile and shake my head at him disappointedly. Honestly.

"Ariel sweetie. Why don't you go to bed? Your off on a shopping trip with Palice tomorrow remember" I begin to walk to the elevators and realize Finnick isn't beside me.

"Finnick are you coming?' I ask, curious of why he hasn't moved from his position.

"Oh you go on the men need to talk for a bit" Finnick and Cato talking I never imagined. I nod as I enter the elevator pressing the number 4.

_**NPOV**_

Finnick wasn't even sure how to even begin to talk to this heartless killer. The images of how the boy had decapitated that district 11 tributes head plays in his head repeatedly and he tries to get the images out of his head by shaking it. If Ariel trusted him with her life then he could at least say something nice. Cato moves around the roof grabbing his shirt and pulling his shirt back on muttering curses under his breath. Reason being this was the first time he had opened up to someone. Sure he had been out with many girls but Ariel was different. The academy made you broken, cold , stone-hearted. But Ariel had healed him in the inside and out. He felt protective over her and cared so much like never before. He knew she cared about him as much as he did for her and for the first time Cato felt hope and happiness inside of him.

"You're not taking advantage of her are you?' Finnick asks coolly not regretting his words at all, as he needs to know. But he doesn't get the reaction; he had expected a punch or insult from the Cato but nothing. Just a shake of the head as he leans on the cold railing his icy eyes staring at Finnick's.

"I would never do that to her, and she knows it". His answer seems to have surprised Finnick. Cato's words sounded to gentle and foreign to come out of the boy he had met before the games. A career was supposed to be heartless. Ariel had healed him somehow, her care for him had allowed him to change into a completely different person, someone he hopefully wanted to be . Deep inside Cato knew he loved her however didn't want to tell her that just yet. Not that he didn't want to confess his love for her, but he just needed a little more time that's all. When the time came he would…. He was certain of it.

Finnick on the other hand was scared for Ariel. She and Cato's stunt had started off some kind of spark. District 13 had told him, Haymitch and anyone else involved in the rebellion that they couldn't take any further actions until there was something to ignite it off. Ariel had ignited it but another element was needed. Fire. Since Ariel was water. If they could make a compound with two totally opposite and powerful things that blend to make something invincible. Obviously Cato is a big part in this too. His and Ariel's love to one another had shown the districts that they can defy the Capitol that they had something to fight for.

"What do you want Finnick" Cato says in a low voice. Getting a little nervous of what Finnick Odair Panem sex symbol wanted. Even though he is that, he was still classed as family to Ariel and Cato respected that.

Finnick sighs before speaking, not knowing how to put his words in a sentence. He couldn't tell him about the rebellion or that might endanger both him and Ariel. "Just look after Ariel ok? Keep her closer than ever….. And if you ever hurt her I will literally kill you as she has become very fragile than before" Cato nods, understanding what Finnick had told him. Of course he would never hurt her or let anyone else. But he could feel Finnick's uneasiness with his presence around her and who could blame after what the whole of Panem had seen of him in the games. Maybe his little sister Sillia would be terrified of him when he got back. There was no telling. Before Cato can ask Finnick anything he is already gone, left without a sound leaving him in his deep thoughts.

_**APOV**_

The sound of someone drawing back the curtains wakes me from my peaceful sleep. I had gone to bed with the smell of Cato on me. It had made me relax and strangely taken the nightmares away.

"Sleep well?" Belaxtri asks, he isn't as tired as usual. My nightmares wake everyone up every night and Finnick usually has to come in and hold me reassuring me that everything is alright and it was only a nightmare.

"Yes thank you, you?" I ask

"Never thought I would miss sleep that much" he says. Guilt is all I feel. Why don't these nightmares go away? I know why, because they are a reminder that the games did happen and that they will never leave. Belaxtri interrupts my thoughts. "Well Palice wants to come in" I rub my eyes trying to keep them open beacause even though I slept peacefully I only had a few hours.

"Tell him to come in" I say and he nods

"Come in Palice" Belaxtri shouts waking me up fully. Palice walks in smiling as usual but drops it when he sees me.

"Wow, well someone is lacking sleep" he comments

"I think we all are Palice" Belaxtri replies for me. I move the covers off me as I sit and get off the bed stretching my arms. I head to the bathroom, and leave after I'm satisfied I'm clean enough. Palice sits on my bed stroking the soft duvet until he notices me.

"I thought you might want to wear this" he holds up a light grey jumpsuit that is strapless at the top and short at the bottom. When I put it on I realize it only covers half of my thigh. Palice applies some cream he says blocks the sun. This makes my legs and arms look smooth. He straightens my curly hair brushing and spraying it. He leaves it down and wraps a thick black belt around my waist. I wear a pair of back sandals. Palice gives me some sun glasses that prevent the sun. the lenses are a dark colour and hide your eyes which I like.

"Oh one more thing" Palice hands me a small black leather shoulder bag than I put on. I end up wearing some black and silver bracelets to finish the look.

"Right lets go" He says as his arm goes around my shoulder ushering me in the elevator. We quickly get in the car where Palice gives me all of these cards.

"This one you use to buy clothes ok…" he hands me a red card "this one is for food and this one for everything else" another two cards both different colours. I nod as I insert them in my purse. The trip is quick and before I know it Palice is already telling me to get out of the car.

"Welcome to the Capitol way of shopping" Palice open his arms motioning for me to look around which I do. Large shops of all sorts. Chocolate, clothes, home furniture, and latest technology you name it. It's beautiful; there is a large fountain in the centre of it all where many paths lead out from. Benches to sit and enjoy the scenery. So many colours. I spot Cato not far away, wearing a white t-shirt and cream chinos with some white convers. He wears sun glasses like me and a wide smile appear on his face as he open his arms to me. I run to him and embrace him as he picks me up.

"I missed you" he says after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me too" I smile, our hands entwined together as we walk to Palice who is leaning against a bench grinning.

"What?" I ask

"This is going to be so fun" he winks at me, showing he has something planned. Cato growls at Palice, even though he knows Palice didn't mean it in that way. He is still way too protective I think.

"Hey play nice Citty Cat" I tease and I can feel him roll his eyes under the dark sunglasses. Just when I thought we wouldn't be recognized some crazy fan screams our name and before I can escape lots of people have gathered around for signings.

"Shit" Cato says as he wraps his arm around my waist as cameras begin to snap at us.

'Great' I mutter under my breath. Me and Cato begin to sign and take pictures with these crazy people.

"Just smile and wave Ariel, smile and wave" Cato whispers.

_**A/N: ok so enjoy this chapter for now. Will post hopefully soon probably Friday because I need to revise for a stupid test and EXAM! Anyway review as usual; I check every morning to see if I have one which makes me sad. But I literally smile when I find one and start writing the next chapter….. no jokes.m+**_


	16. Not as easy: Trust me

_**Thanks for my reviewers again Flyleaf Lover 13 samiesimpson1 AnimeGirlieGirl and Guest BF. Here chapter 16 enjoy. p.s sorry for the late chapter you guys are so patient.**_

The town centre is absolutely packed with people. We managed to leave the crowd. Eventually. Most of the girls drooling over Cato, dying for him to even give them the slightest smile.

"They all want you, I could sell you at a high price" I tease as we follow Palice into a wig shop?

"Yes but I am non-returnable. I want you and only you" he taps the tip of my nose gently with his index finger. This make me chuckle softly. "What! "He says, I shrug pulling him lightly behind

"Come on Cato, Palice is way in front of us" he stops in his tracks pulling me back to him so I'm now facing him. His arms snaking around my waist as his icy blue eyes meet mine once more.

"Why rush when we have all the time we want" Cato rests his forehead on mine, hand in my hair as he leans in for a kiss, our lips hardly touch as I pull back. The temptation is killing me but I resist.

"Cato ….. not now ok?" my hand caresses his right cheek slowly as I give him a warm smile, "after all I am yours" this seems to make his eyes light up as he picks me up swinging me in the air and puts me down.

"How about we buy some dresses for the victory tour" suggests Palice, I nod

"Why don't you make them, because I like your designs they show me what I want to ….. Ouch" he moans as I elbow him in the arm.

"That is very inappropriate Citty Cat. I'm sure Palice has other things to do than design me dresses all day!" Palice just shakes his head at Cato, containing his laughter that looks like it is about to erupt any second. We enter a small shop, that surprisingly is less colourful then the rest of the large ones. Less customers I like this shop already. No crazy fans running towards us….. For now. Palice immediately gets to work as he begins to pick a few dresses as I look around. The designs are simple and ever so carefully done each detail done in a unique yet similar way. I begin to feel the material of the clothing, soft and silky. A pair of green silk trousers and top pajamas catches my eye. That will be good for night as it looks really comfy. I end up picking a few pairs of trousers and tops with the pajamas.

"Ariel" I turn around to see Cato holding a little pink dress. One that would fit a child.

"Yes?" I reply curious of why he would be holding a little girls dress

"Will a 4 year old girl like this?" I raise an eyebrow at him, curious of whom it may be for but he answers my question before I can respond. "For my sister Sillia"

"Oh, you never told me you had a sister" Cato is keeping things from me. And for some reasons that make me even curious what goes on in that brain on his.

"Yeh well, I have a lot to reveal" I nod as I pick out a few little dresses which I think might match his sister as I look at Cato's features trying to imagine a little girl with icy blue eyes and blonde flowing hair. The images make me smile; knowing Cato has someone to get back to. He never did talk about his life in District 2 however I never told him mine in 4 so that would make us even. Palice comes to me, arm full of dresses as he pushes me gently towards the changing rooms where he throws the dresses at me to wear. I walk in the cubicle and try the first dress I pick up. A red dress with a black thick material that wraps around the top of my chest and arms. The top of my breasts show which makes me feel a little uncomfortable. There is a cut at the right side of the dress making my whole right leg visible.

"Ok I'm ready" I say as I draw back the curtains. Palice walks over checking it fits ok while Cato sits frozen, amazed by the sight before him. I bite my lower lip thinking it's bad. No words come out just a nod. "Next dress" I say as I walk back in.

"Palice, you did pick some tighter dresses right?" I hear Cato ask, epically failing to whisper

"Of course" Palice laughs, I roll my eyes at the immaturity of them two. The next dress I try is a shiny dark blue long sleeved dress that is tight and reaches just above the knee. Even though my whole chest is covered the whole of my back is exposed how much I hate Palice for doing this. When I step out i give them a quick twirl as Palice claps his hands.

"Yes that is perfect, what do you think Cato" I look around to find Cato leaning on the door frame smirking, arms crossed against his chest. Instead of speaking he wolf whistles. "Really?" I shake my head at him

"Sorry baby, but it looks hot on you" sighing I go back into and change into the rest of the dresses which I swear get tighter and shorter! "Ok I am buying all these" Cato offers as he picks up the dresses and places them on the counter.

"Yes but you're not wearing them, I can buy my own things you know"

"Well I'm making sure they are in your wardrobe" he taps my cheek before getting out his card. Seriously! A tall man with dark hair and eyes stands behind the counter. Only the gold eyeliner he wears show's he's from the Capitol. Other than that he looks pretty normal.

"Cinna how are you doing?" asks Palice as he extends his hand.

"Good, haven't seen you since Stylist University" he says calmly

"Yeh good times. You doing career tributes because it's your first year" Cinna shakes his head

"No I'm doing District 12" Palice gives him a sympathetic look

"That's a hard one. Why didn't you say no?" Cinna doesn't look offended at all but just smiles warmly at us.

"I chose it actually….. I have something." Palice cuts him off by nodding a little too quickly. Obviously keeping something from me and Cato. Fine if they're going to keep doing that then that's ok with me. Cato coughs to grab their attention. "If it's ok if we buy these please" Cinna smiles at him as he takes his card swiping it on a machine. "Here you go" Cinna hands back the card with a few bags.

"We'll wait outside for you Ariel" Cato points outside the shop. I nod as I give my items and card to Cinna.

"You made all this?" I ask, he nods

"Yes, with my partner Portia" he looks up from what he's doing. His dark eyes on me "What you did to that little girl and boy from 12 was impressive. I'm sorry for your loss" he is not congratulating me like everyone else. I nod giving him a weak smile as he hands me a few bags. A bird with a ring around it and arrow in its mouth is printed on the bag.

"What's that?" curious of where I've seen it before, but can't recall where

"It's a Mockingjay, very interesting creature I find" I look at the bird. _A Mockingjay_. Where have I heard about them? I leave the shop after thanking Cinna and find Cato and Palice talking. They stop when they see me.

"What was all that about?" Cato asks his tone showing the slightest hint of anger. I look at the bag to show him but the bird has disappeared completely.

"I swear it was here a minute ago" I say trying to find where it is.

"What was here?" Palice asks, I shake my head at him saying I was probably hallucinating. We go to a few more shops where I buy a few households and presents for home. I don't carry anything as the things are automatically delivered to my new home in District 4.

I feel someone tug at the hem of my clothing. Looking down I see a small girl with bright blue eyes and red hair. She wears a bright yellow dress with red shoes. I bend down so I am eye-level with her and take my sun glasses off.

"Hello Ariel" she says, finger in her mouth as she twirls her dress with her free hand shyly.

"Hello and who might you little cutie be?" I ask she looks up and back down again

"Luis-sa" I smile at her. She opens her tiny arms wanting a hug which I give picking her up.

"That's a beautiful name, where's your mummy and daddy" I ask the little girl. In answer she shrugs. What kind of parents did she have, not looking after their child properly?

"Well let's go and look for them" I say as I begin to search for them in the giant shop holding Luissa's tiny hand. Palice and Cato are sat in the café, enjoying some lunch. "Where did you see them last?" I ask. "Over there" she points to a nearby music shop. I walk over to the café leaving my bags with Palice

"I won't be long" I say, before I can Cato grabs my arms

"What are you doing with a child?" he asks eyeing the little girl that hides behind me. Luissa begins to cry; I turn around and pick her up rubbing her small back gently.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" she points to Cato, who now looks ashamed

"sc-a-ry" she cries. Damn it. I forget everyone watched the games.

"No he's really nice look" I say as I give Cato a quick kiss on the cheek, he replies by embracing me and kissing my cheeks as well.

She nods as she wipes the tear from her face but still keeps her distance from him.

"Ok let's go and look for them shall we" her eyes show more happiness not that I've mentioned looking for her parents. We walk to the music shop and enter. Various instruments in lots of colours hang on the bright walls.

"Luissa, Luissa where have you gone?" I hear a masculine voice call. I walk faster looking for where the sound is coming from with Luissa behind, holding my hand. "There you are" Luissa let's go of my hand, turning around I see her run towards a young male. Looking up I find its Tylin.

"Tylin" I say as I walk to him, "Your sister?" he nods "She looked a bit lost" I smile stroking her hair.

"Yeh, sorry about that. I turned around for a minute and then she was gone" I shake my head him as I roll my eyes.

"who you with?" he asks as we leave the shop.

"Err ….with Palice and Cato" I point to the café where they sit, now staring at us.

"Well I guess I'll see you round" I nod

"Yeh sure, see you Luissa nice meeting you" I wave as they leave. She waves back resting her head on her brother's shoulder. I laugh as I reach the café,

"What's so funny?" ask Palice as he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Guess who she was with?" Palice shrugs motioning for me to tell him.

"Tylin" Palice bites his lower lip, I give him a confused look and when I meet where his gaze is I realize what I have done. Cato is gripping the edge of the table as he grits his teeth together. My hand moves to his shoulder.

"Cato, Cato" I shake him lightly. He looks up eyes full of anger.

"Don't go near him" he talks through his gritted teeth. I kneel in front of him my hand around his face.

"Cato, look at me" he does, "What's wrong?" I whisper

"I'm a monster aren't I?" Luissa crying over seeing him has affected him.

"No you're not. If you were then I wouldn't be here … but you're not a monster ok" I stand and sit on his lap, hugging him tightly as I stroke his hair and back. His head rests on my shoulder, his cool breath hitting my neck and sending shivers down my spine. While I'm holding him a sad though enters my mind. How will his little sister react when he gets back? I hope not like Luissa.

I sit at the dining table rolling my food as I have lost my appetite. "So how was the shopping trip?" asks Mags breaking the silence. No one had said a word to me when I got back. Just left me alone with my space. I look up to find Mags and Finnick giving me concerned looks. Say something good, say something good.

"Good, I bought some nice things" Mags's eyes light up and Finnick sighs with relief

"Oh show us" Mags eagerly asks. A smile appears on my face and I excuse myself to leave the table to retrieve the bags from my room. The bags are in my wardrobe where I left them. Gently I pick them and take them to the living room where Mags and Finnick sit with Belaxtri.

"Don't get too excited" I warn as sit down on the sofa and take out the items.

"Aw Blight will love this" Mags holds the teddy bear I bought from a toy shop. I take the last bag the one from Cinna's shop, feeling for the pajamas. Instead of feelin the soft material I feel the rough edges of a cold metal. Curiosity of what this could be bugs me as I don't remember buying something this small. Taking it out I find a pin of the Mockingjay I found printed on the bag earlier today. Cinna must have put it in for me. But why? I hold it in front of me examining it closely. Feeling the texture of it. Looking up I find Finnick eyeing me carefully with the pin.

"Where did you get that from?" he whispers not wanting to get Mags and Belaxtri attention as they are too busy looking at what I bought.

"I found it in my bag, what does it mean?" the ring and arrow get me wondering what it could symbolize. Finnick's eyes go wide but then he quickly replaces it with a smile and shrug.

"Just a Mockingjay I guess" he's lying I can tell by how quickly he responds. Why was everyone hiding things from me?

"Are you sure, because I have seen it around" I eye him, watching how he answers. He doesn't say anything, just thinks for a while before answering me.

"Really? That's interesting" Finnick obviously doesn't want to share anything so I just drop the subject. I sigh as lie on the couch turning on the screen.

"When can we go home?" I moan

"Soon…. Soon" Finnick assures me. Some boring soap is on so I flip the channels looking for something while drinking some orange juice. Something catches my eye and I spit out my drink in shock of what I can see. Several pictures of me and Tylin together. Yesterday at the studio getting in the car and today in the town centre.

"Is Ariel Pearl seeing Tylin Snow behind Cato Calloway's back?" a Capitol reporter asks the rhetorical question.

"Shit!" I nearly shout, "What a load of crap, he was only making sure I got back safe and today I found his little sister that he lost" my hands cover my hands in shame.

"It's ok I'll find who got these pictures" Finnick rubs my back.

"No Finnick, now I look like some kind of slut!" I weep, the elevator doors slamming gets our full attention. We all look up to see a worn out Enobria leaning against the wall trying to regain her normal breathing pace.

"What the hell Enobria" Finnick shouts as he walks over to her. She puts her hand infront of him

"It's Cato. He's gone out of control like mega. Brutus is down there trying to calm him down but he's just smashing things up" Well done Ariel! I mutter under my breathe.

"I'll go and see" Finnick says but she stops him

"No I think its better she goes" she points to me. Slowly I stand and walk to the elevators where I press the number 2. The scene I see before me is shocking once the elevator doors open. Broken glass on the floor. Sofas and tables turned over, food everywhere. I hear Brutus in one of the bedrooms where i assume Cato is. the sound of something smashing startles me. Quietly I walk to the bedroom. The door fully open.

"For Fuck sake Cato calm down" Brutus says as he dodge a vase that goes his way.

"No I'm going to kill that bastard. How could he steal her away from me?" he punches the wall. I can see the blood that seeps from his upper arm and hands but he ignores it.

"Cato" I whisper. They both stop and turn to me, Brutus looks at me annoyed as he moves past me leaving the room. Cato turns back to punching the wall.

"Stop it Cato your hurting yourself" I say softly as I begin to walk to him

"No don't get close to me, why did you do it Ariel?" he looks at me hurt showing in his beautiful icy eyes.

"But Cato I didn't do anything. Please believe me" I beg but he ignores me and carries on punching the wall. I can no longer take it. Why are these people doing this to us? I know because they want to make us miserable, just because you are victor doesn't mean everything is easier. In fact it gets harder. Without thinking my hand moves to his shoulder turning him around to face me. Cato just stares at me not believing me.

"Just listen" I shout to get his full attention on me, his eyes don't leave mine and I find it difficult to say anything. My lips crash into his my hands entangling in his hair hungry for his touch, he doesn't resist just moves his arm around my waist pulling me closer as the kiss becomes more passionate. His touch sending shivers down my spine as they move around my body.

"I'm sorry" he says in between kisses

"Don't do that again, you scared me" I say as I pull back gasping for air,

He grins at me pulling me closer to him, his eyes a little happier than before and full of lust, "Well if you're going to kiss me like that then why not?" I shake my head at him. His hand moves under my chin as he pulls me in for another kiss.

_**A/N: Ok so what do you think? Review love you all especially Guest xxxxxx** _


	17. Hard to say goodbye

_**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers jolenelovedancex3, Guest Sha, Guest Ethan and AnimeGirlieGirl sorry if i missed you out. And here is chapter 17! **_

I am sat on the edge of Cato's bed waiting for him to pack, lost in deep thought until he speaks.

"Come on, I'm ready" Cato offers his hand to me, whilst leaning against the door frame of his now smashed bedroom. Because of all the mess he created everyone on his floor move to ours. Not because they have to but Finnick offered them. I sigh as I stand and take his hand. My head aches from today, too many things happening at once. As we walk to the elevators I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground. One of the broken glass pieces has sunk into my hand. I moan in pain as I try to stand but fall again only this time to feel Cato lift me up in his strong arms.

"What the hell Ariel" I look at my hand and yank the piece of glass out causing blood to seep out. It's painful but I've managed worse. "You're burning" Cato says as he feels my forehead.

"I'm fine just tired" I assure him, but he's not buying it. The elevator doors open, and Cato carries me to the sofa, gently putting me down. My eyelids become heavy and I find it hard to stay awake. Everything becomes a blur as I see someone approach me but I can't tell who it is. I fall asleep instantly.

My eyes flutter open. I'm in the training centre, I try to move but I'm tied to a wooden board behind. Looking around I find Clove begin to throw knives at me that outline my body. I close my eyes and open them again only to see I'm in a dark room.

"So glad you could make it Miss Pearl" A cool voice says. It's President Snow. Where was I? He walks into the light area where he is now more visible then before. A sickening smile sits on his face as his snake eyes pierce through me.

"What do you want?" I hardly whisper, he laughs as he shakes his head at me.

"We had an agreement remember" I give him a confused look. What is he talking about?

"What agreement?" his smile now becomes wider as he walks to me. I am frozen unable to move. He pushes me down to the floor, holding me down as he begins to unbutton my top.

"Always please your client" this man was sick I find myself trying to scream but no sound comes out. The smell of blood and roses hits my nostrils as he leans closer to me.

My body jerks forward as I let out a horrified scream. _It was just a nightmare Ariel_. But I look around to see I'm in my bedroom. Someone must have carried me here. My right hand is now bandaged and my headache has disappeared. I hug me knees tightly from the fear the President might make an appearance any moment.

"Ariel, are you ok?" asks a masculine voice. My eyes dart around the room until they find a tall dark figure quickly moving from the corner, I spot their hair is blonde as it shines under the moonlight. They get closer and I recognize them.

"Cato?" I whisper,

"What happened?" he hugs me tightly rubbing my back gently for comfort. After he pulls back I can see him a little clearly now, his icy blue eyes worried as they stare into mine. I cover my face in shame.

"Nightmares" I barely whisper, the silent tears begin to make an appearance. I lay back down on the bed curling up in a ball. Cato lies next to me, my back facing him. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer; his cool breathes hitting the back of my neck. My body relaxes feeling a little more secure than before.

"You want to talk about it?" he softly says from behind, I shake my head not wanting to remember what I had just witnessed. He kisses the back of my head before his arm moves on top of mine, our hands entwining together.

"Try to sleep" he whispers and I actually do. The rest of the night is peaceful. Feeling Cato presence beside me somehow takes the nightmares away. And like yesterday I slept like a baby. A dream appears tonight.

The blue waves come in and out of the shore, glistening under the golden sun. Someone covers my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" they ask. I roll my eyes recognizing the familiar voice.

"I wonder who it could be?" I say as I move my finger on my chin. They remove their hands and there I see Cato sitting in front of me.

"Hey" he greets me as he kisses me softly on the lips, his hand under my chin. He bites on my lower lip gently making me want more. The kiss is not desperate but just nice. Like it's not being forced. Cato pulls back slowly enjoying the moment, smirking as he leans back on the sand like me.

"It's beautiful isn't it" he says, admiring the scenery before him.

"I knew you'd like it" the way he smiles assures me of it. The sea was beautiful and only a minority got to see it if they were lucky enough other than if you live in District 4. I close my eyes just for a second as I smell the fresh air and when I open them I find myself in my bedroom again.

My head is buried in Cato's now bare chest, our legs entangled and a protective arm around my waist. "Ariel, you're so…" Cato murmurs in his sleep. It's cute looking at him, so peaceful. A soft chuckle escapes my lips which makes Cato awaken.

"Morning Citty Cat" I whisper in his ear. Cato moans as he stretches his arms on the bed. He then leans on his hand, so he's eye-level with me.

"Morning, any nightmares?" he asks, I shake my head smiling. His head tilts a little to the side as he looks like he is trying to figure something out. My eyes move down to his bare chest, lingering there for longer than they should as Cato waves his hand around my face.

"Earth to Ariel" thankfully it distracts me. His voice and looks in the morning are the best I've seen of him to be honest. How deep his voice goes and the way his spiky blonde hair is now messed up and flat on the side he slept on. I get up to go to the bathroom but Cato pulls me back down for a long kiss that is hard to get out of.

When I manage to pull back, I take my chance and run to the bathroom. A quick shower refreshes me, making me feel a little more clean and free of sweat. Surprisingly I look at my reflection in the mirror. The dark bags under my eyes have started to disappear a little but not much. Still I'm improving on sleep, thanks to Cato. Who by the way wasn't going to be there when I got back to District 4.

Today was the day we got back. Part of me is excited but the other is missing Cato. How much I have missed everything. It feels like eternity since the games. Never forgive never forget. A lot of secrecy was in the air lately which makes me curious to reveal it.

Shit! I forgot to take some clothes in with me. Wrapping the towel around me, I slowly walk on the cold tiles floor, the coldness of it making me shiver. Slowly I open the door to find Cato asleep again. I quickly grab some underwear from the smallest draw, a pair of tight black jeans and jade green jumper before entering the bathroom careful to not wake Cato. After I change I put up my hair in a ponytail and leave. The Mockingjay pin on the top of the bag catches my eyes as it shines under the sun light. For some reason I put it on and outline the cold metal with my fingertips.

I decided to leave Cato asleep; he can wake up when he wants, plus he probably needed it more than anyone else. Finnick's and Mags are already awake at the table bright smiles on the faces, however I can see Finnick a little more tired than usual. I don't ask him straight away but wait until Mags leaves me and him in the dining room.

"So" I begin, spreading the butter on the pastry with what seems like fruit in it. "Why are you so tired, my nightmares couldn't have woken you" Finnick looks up after sipping his coffee, staring into space.

"You know I have to start having more appointments right?" I nod feeling bad.

"You don't have to, you know "I say as I tightly embrace him. He rubs the small of my back gently and is about to speak until I hear someone cough.

"I hope I am not interrupting" pulling back I see Cato walks to us and sit near me after kissing my cheek lightly.

"Nothing wrong with friendly hugs Citty Cat" Finnick teases, I turn to him giving him a warning look but he doesn't stop. "Here Citty, Citty, Citty" he motions his hand as if summoning a cat. Cato tries his best to ignore him as he grabs a bread roll slicing it open. But I can tell by how his knuckles whiten as he grips the knife harshly.

"Don't call me that please" Cato calmly says as he bites into the bread.

"And how come Ariel gets to and I don't"

"Because I let her, you have a problem Finny boy?" Cato spits his tone is getting a little aggressive and I find I need to put my hand on his to calm him down.

"Stop teasing him Finnick". More like grow up I think. Finnick smiles triumphantly before starting conversation again.

"So princess we're going home, high-five" he lifts his hand up which I hit. Cato stays silent playing with his food. Brutus and Enobria enter not long after, lack of sleep showing on their faces. Guess the nightmares don't leave anyone. They take their seats.

Breakfast is silent. No one daring to say a single word. Thankfully Belaxtri comes rushing in breaking the awkward silence saying we need to get ready to board the train. Only little make-up is needed today. Palice does it for me, Wander and Disse are nowhere to be seen. When I ask Palice he hesitates for a minute before saying they are at an important meeting about styling. I just nod.

"Be good" Palice warns as he pulls back from the hug.

"I'll try" I let out a small laugh before talking again "I am going to miss you" I say as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Hey don't cry. I'll be coming in a few months. Before the victory tour ok" he gently rubs the tear away with his thumb. I smile nodding before giving him one last hug.

Camera's engulf us as we walk out of the car and head to the train, trying to capture photos or talk about yesterday. No chance. Finnick has me in his arm and blocks out any press, leading me inside of the train. I'm chuffed once inside as instant relief spreads through my body.

"These people are so hungry for gossip" Finnick manages to say between his heavy breathes.

"Well, I personally think they should mind their own business" I point out, Mags shakes her head at me

"Doesn't work like that honey, once you're in the spotlight there's no going out. Finnick should know" well this was great. All the attention, I move around the train carriage. We are in the dining room. Food is already set on the table but I have already had breakfast so I reject the food and excuse myself to go to my room. The Mockingjay pin I still wear and decide to take off putting it neatly back in the bag. It seems like it was only yesterday I was on this train on my way to the capitol, on the way to my death sentence. But I was lucky enough to survive.

I lay on my bed, lost in thought when I get bored and leave to the next carriage exploring it. There's a hallway and two rooms. Voices stop me in my track as I am about to head to the living room carriage.

"You can't hide the truth, what are you going to do?" a brief pause, "Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW" I hear Cato say. Quietly I try to leave but am too late as I have already been spotted.

"Ariel?" Cato walks to the door, confused by my sudden appearance. Oh no I've been caught eavesdropping. I make up a quick cover up.

"Hey, just wanted to go to the dining room for a glass of water, and thought this way was maybe quicker. Guess not…." He cuts me off by embracing me, not letting go. My hand moves to his back drawing small circles with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" I softly whisper, he shakes his head as he pulls back, a worried expression on his face that is quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Nothing, just wanted a hug that's all" he shakes at his word, but I decide not to question just give a small nod. I leave for the living room, sitting on the leather sofa and turning on the television. Everyone is in their rooms and lunch is still a few hours away. So I decide to kill the time by watching a few soaps. This soap has a love triangle in it.

"Just pick one of them" I say to the screen. Great now I'm talking to it.

"Pick who?" I look up to find its Cato, a wide smile plastered on his face. He must have changed as he now wears light blue jeans and red shirt. His hair is in its usual spiky style which I like.

"Just this woman who loves two people" I point to the screen,

"Oh" is all he says as he joins me on the sofa with some salty white thing they call popcorn, which is delicious. I snuggle closer to Cato as he drapes an arm around my shoulder, my head resting on his chest. We don't say a word just watch the soap.

"_Marry me Witillia" says one of the woman's lovers. He kneels down on one knee and holds a box open, with a ring in it. _

"_I can't Sen I love both of you"_

"What?" Cato turns to me giving me a questioning look, I reply with a shrug as we turn back to the screen. The film ends up with her cheating on them and both of them commit suicide. The screen turns black; I turn to see Cato holding the remote, pressing on the red button.

"I think that's enough of that crap" he puts the remote down on the table as he turns to me, staring like he usual does, waiting for a response.

"What!" I say a little too defensively. His eyes turn sad all of a sudden as his hand caresses my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Ariel" i give him a reassuring smile

"Same" we lay on the sofa together. Not sleeping but just thinking of what awaits us. Cato strokes my hair gently as I rest my head and hand on his solid chest. The sound of his heart beat is quite soothing, and I find my fingertips tapping along with it in the same rhythmic pattern.

"I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever" Cato whispers in my hair, I tilt my hair so I'm now facing him, our eyes lock. He tucks a loose strand behind my ear, his cool finger brushing against my neck making me feel warm inside. The temptation is killing me and I lean in brushing my lips gently against his for a quick kiss before I return to my previous position. We stay like this until we're called for dinner.

"We are stopping at 2 first since it's the closet and then 4. Should be home by tomorrow afternoon" Finnick says over the table. I nod blowing over my spoon filled with soup as it's hot, before placing it in my mouth. Creamy and delicious.

"That's good, can't wait to see Blight" I say, Mags gives me small smile before returning to eating her lamb stew.

"Is Blight your little brother?" I look up to find it's Enobria asking the question. In her games she won by ripping someone's throat using her teeth. after the games she had them done, so there sharp. To be honest I understand why people keep their distance from her, she is quite scary but her voice is softer.

"Yes" I reply, Brutus now joins in

"He good at knives like you?" he asks as he bites into a piece of chicken leg.

"No, I was the only one training" the conversation becomes open as everyone joins in.

"She is the best at it" Finnick boasts,

"No I'm not" I say defensively which makes Cato laugh.

"It's true, you've got something kid. Should come to the Academy one time show them a trick or two" Brutus offers. I can't believe it. Is a career actually complimenting me?

"I think she will be coming for me not the kids Brutus" Cato says, Enobria raises her eyebrow at him

"Oh really?" she turns to me

"Yes, of course. She won't want pains in the ass" I'm guessing this was how they had conversations with each other normally.

"Last time I recall… you were one" Finnick butts in.

"Yes, to you!" Cato points out. Finnick just shakes his head at him ready to give another come back when I cut him off.

"Finnick" I grab his attention "Shut up" Cato laughs at him thinking he has won when I now turn to him.

"You too Cato" he gives me a pretend hurt look before getting back to his food.

"Beaten by a girl" Brutus mutters under his breathe, making Cato growl.

"Manners!" Belaxtri points to Cato, "You to Brutus. Honestly supposed to be a role model for the boy not a kid" Go Belaxtri made them both quiet. Enobria and Mags can't help not smiling and I let out a soft chuckle.

After dinner we all retire early, we should be getting to District 2 early in the morning, so as much sleep as possible was required. Cato leaves for his room after walking me to mine. I put my hair down and change into the silk black night dress before getting the bed ready. I walk over to the light switch pushing it down when I hear a knock on the door. I jump back surprised, and walk to the door opening it to reveal Cato in his Pajamas.

"Hey" he greets as he kisses my cheek, he lets himself in.

"Come in" I say as I close the door behind. Cato lies on the bed under the cover and I go and join him. Snuggled up close as the previous night.

"Cato" I whisper, he makes a sound showing he's listening, "Do you have nightmares, I mean of the games?" I can't really see his expression as it's dark but I can feel him think about my question. He sighs before talking.

"Yes, about losing you. I always wake up sweating, angry of what I've seen"

"And how do you control them, because I haven't heard you scream?" I ask, curious of his secret.

"I find you next to me" he simply answers. I rest my head on his chest, my eyelids close and I whisper one last thing before falling asleep.

"You take away my nightmares too"

No nightmares last night. All thanks to Cato, but he wasn't going to be here today when I go to sleep as we return to our Districts. It's going to be harder than I thought saying goodbye to him. I am dressed in a white flowery dress Palice had left for me to wear today. It reaches my knees and covers half of my sleeve. My hair Mags braided up for me leaving two strands loose like the day of the reaping. I gaze out of the window, seeing the fast moving pictures slow down as we come near to a stop. I feel Cato's presence as he wraps his arms around me from the back. The bridge of his nose brushes down my neck and he kisses it, his lips lingering there as he begins to trail kisses down to my collarbone. The feel of his lips on my skin send shivers down my spine, his arms move around my waistline and stomach. Making him feel possessive over me.

"Cato" I whisper, I turn around as his lips crash into mine. My hands move from his neck to his hair engtaling my finger in it and pulling him closer. I can hear the crowd erupting in cheers and I pull back.

"No don't stop" Cato whispers as he pulls me back for more. I manage to pull back for air breathing more heavily than before.

"It will get more difficult if you don't" he pulls me in for hug and when pulls back takes my hand leading me to where the exit is. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before he lets go of my hand, waving to the crowd. I feel so incomplete right now with Cato gone. I lie on my bed waiting to arrive home.

_**A/N: Yes then. Managed to finish this chapter. I know it's the holidays and I will post more but bear with me because it is hard to type fast and think. Love you all xxxx p.s does anyone have twitter I'll follow you. **_


	18. Glad to be home:Feeling alone

_**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers Guest bf AnimeGirlyGirl and Guest Brianta . Merry Christmas guys and this is my gift for you all CHAPTER 18! oh and for all the Aussie's this is a late Christmas present! :D**_

My fingers tap on the windowsill nervously as I stare out the window. The sea becomes visible and I can see home. Before I know it my legs carry me to the living room carriage.

"Oh my god we're here!" I shout. Finnick gets up from the sofa rubbing his tired eyes as he walks to the nearest window and smiles. One that is the exact same as the photo he has in his bedroom. The train stops at the train station and I can feel the butterflies that have begun to flutter in my stomach.

"Positions everyone" Belaxtri commands as he begins to line us up in order. Mags and Finnick in front, me and Belaxtri behind. The door opens and at first all I see is white light and then everything becomes clearer. I see a huge crowd that has gathered around the train station to welcome me, all cheering my name as I step off the train and wave. Finnick rushes to Annie who is dressed in a blue frilly dress that reaches her knees, smiling at him. He swings her in his arms as he pulls her in for a kiss. They are so sweet together, I scan the crowd until I find Blight and father are a few meters away, bright smiles on their faces. Joy and happiness surrounds them both.

"Blight" I find hard to even say his name as I begin to cry. I run to him quickly wrapping my arms around his tiny body. His dark hair in a swish style, he wears his best clothes and his bright green eyes that shed small tears.

"I missed you" he says as he tightens his grip around my neck. I pull back, locking eyes with him and raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't naughty, were you?" he giggles before giving me his puppy eyes and shaking his head slightly. "Good boy" he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Where's Cato?" his asks. I look at him, surprised by his question.

"He's gone home Blight" I can see in his eyes that he is disappointed but I lift his chin up to meet my gaze.

"But I promise you'll see him soon" I ruffle his hair making it a little messier than before. My father still stands in the same position he was before, holding back tears.

"Father" I hardly whisper as I embrace him. I feel like a child again in my father's secure arms.

"Hey darling" he whispers as he tucks a loose strand behind my ear. I feel someone tug at the hem of my dress. Looking down I see its Blight, he grabs my hands dragging me behind. Mags, Annie and Finnick join father as they begin to follow behind.

"Slow down Blight" I say in between breaths.

"Come one, you need to see the new house" he says his voice filled with excitement as he pulls me a little harshly as I don't seem to be going at his speed. Our new house was now in the Victors Village which is only a few minutes from the town where we had originally lived. There are only around ten to twenty houses in the Victor's village, all of them lined in a perfect circle with a beautiful small fountain in the middle. A large patch of grass surrounds the fountain with benches to sit and enjoy the view from. Many paths swirl around one another each one leading to a different house. The scene is breathe-taking and I must have stopped as Blight taps me on the shoulder.

"Come one Ariel, it's over there" he wingers until we stop at the 4th house down. It's huge; I can't even compare it to our old house. Blight opens the door revealing the spacious bright living room. The walls are painted a warm yellow, and three white sofas sit around the wide screen television vision that is hung above the fireplace. A long oak book shelf filled with brightly colored books all neatly put in alphabetical order. The dining room is just as good, a long Mahogany table with 6 chairs around it. A tall green vase sits on top of the white table cloth, filled with a variety of colourful flowers. A cozy kitchen with light blue walls and a white surface. Upstairs a wide study, a few bedrooms and bathrooms. There is an Attic which could even be a master bedroom. But the best part of the whole house is the balcony, where the whole of District 4 is visible. I lean on the edge, inhaling in the familiar scent of home. The smell of the salty sea that I had missed so much. After having about 5 minutes alone I decide to join the others who are all sat in the living room enjoy each other's company. A few camera crews are there probably wanting to have an interview or pictures. One of them is playing with Blight on the floor; this makes me smile at how gentle they are. I even forget there from the Capitol, the only thing reminding me is their appearance. I join everyone on the sofa, looking at how joyful everyone seems.

"Ariel, what do you think of your new home?" asks a man with bright spiky orange hair, I find it hard not to laugh but I try and cover it up with a smile.

"It's great, I mean….." I'm lost for words as I remember who will be watching it. All those people in the Districts will probably think I'm boasting about it, and I really don't want them to take it the wrong way, so I choose how I finish my sentence carefully. "I wish everyone else would experience like me" he nods meaning I'm done and they film us chatting and laughing.

"I knew you could do it" a soft voice whispers in my ear, I turn around to find Annie, her big green eyes locked with mine. I smile at her as she hugs me and then goes to sit with Finnick. When the cameras are off I can see Mags and Finnick relax a little. The camera crews are not as bad as I thought, they're friendly. We have a big dinner which I, Annie and Mags prepare in the kitchen.

"No more Capitol food huh" I say to Mags, she just rolls her eyes at me

"What's wrong with ours" she shakes a fish in the air by its tail. Annie chuckles as she chops some vegetables.

"Grandma! Be careful you'll hit me with it" and before I can move she taps my face with the fish. They both erupt in laughter as I sigh trying not to smile but fail as I join in with them. I go to clean up in the bathroom after finishing in the kitchen. Before I leave I look at the mirror.

"This is home" I say to my reflection "This is home" I repeat once again.

The camera crew doesn't stay for long only a few days. With the cameras gone I don't need to smile all the time, I finally feel like I have more privacy than before. I have a weekly planner that I hang on the kitchen wall. Monday's I go help out with fishing. Even though I don't need the money, I still go just to feel part of the community again. Tuesdays everyone comes round to my house for dinner. Wednesday morning I, Finnick and Annie go to the beach to swim. Annie still feels a little uneasy near the water because of her games; however she is improving every week. Everyone goes to Finnick's house for dinner. He can't cook as well as Annie but he can still make a decent meal. Sundays we continue going to Mags house as usual which leaves Thursday, Friday and Saturday free. I just couldn't wait until parcel day where everyone's belly would be full and presents are giving out. Me and Annie had gotten closer over the weeks and she is not as crazy as everyone makes her to be. Just a little confused. I can see how Finnick loves her so much at how gently he touches her and whispers in her ear making her smile. Finnick is the happiest I've seen him around Annie and smiles real smiles. He has to go to the Capitol there and again because of his appointments and usually Annie comes to stay with me while he's gone. I hate lying to her but she's too fragile to know.

School I don't go to anymore because Finnick told me to drop out straight away. As much as I wanted to see my friends there I couldn't for some reason. My best friends Shayma and Lou still came round to mine after school sometimes. The others left as they all thought I had changed and had become this brat who had everything. This was untrue as I had lost everything in my opinion. I would rather they have my life and I have theirs. My nightmares hadn't got any better either, the first night I had woken up both father and Blight. Both of them speeding to my bedroom thinking I was in danger. I decided to move my room to the attic where my screams can't be hear. Every night I wake up crying and cursing.

I have decided to go in the study today. No one really came in here as it wasn't much use to them. A red rose catches my eye on the desk, I look around curious to where it came from. I walk over and see there is a neatly folded piece of paper beneath it. Carefully I pick it up unfolding it.

_**Dear Ariel,**_

_**I hope you're enjoying your new home. The interior design I had specialists all the way from the capitol do. Tylin sends his greetings and do be careful when talking to guys wouldn't want Mr. Calloway getting angry.**_

_**Yours **_

_**C. Snow**_

I scrunch up the piece of paper and throw it angrily at the wall. What has he planned for me, something bad obviously? This man had never had any good in him.

"WHY?" I scream at the piece of paper as I lean against the wall sliding down until I reach the wooden floor. My hands gripping my loose hair harshly. I don't notice Blight come in until he coughs. Looking up I find his eyes filled with fear as he looks as his crazy sister. To be honest I don't blame him, he saw the games how I killed.

"Yes Blight" I softly say, he seems to relax from my tone as he begins to speak

"Err..." he rubs his neck before continuing "Shayma and Lou are here". I forgot they were coming.

"Did you let them in?" I ask as I get up straightening my hair and white shirt that's a little creased, tucking it in to my green frilly skirt that I bought with Palice and Cato. Surprise, surprise it's a little bit short, but who cares. Blight nods as he leaves. I put my hair up in a ponytail and leave to curly strands at the front before going down the stairs. Shayma and Lou both sit on the sofa, fiddling with their hands. Shayma and I have been best friends since we were young as our mothers both knew each other. She has her dark hair in a neat bun, she wears a light blue dress that looks a little worn out by the many times she's used it. Lou I had a few year ago in class, he sat next to me and we started talking. He wears a grey shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey guys" I greet them, they both look up. Shayma's dark eyes lit up as she embraces me.

"Ariel, it's good to see you again" she says a bright smile on her tanned face.

"You too" I smile, Lou now stands up, his jet black hair is in a messy style and his sea-green eyes filled with happiness as he embraces me towering over me.

"Missed you little sis" he says as we all sit on the sofa. We are like brothers and sisters, teasing and laughing with each other.

"Me too, How's school?" I ask, they both look at each other before erupting in laughter. I roll my eyes at them both. "What did I say?"

"Like you ever cared about school Ariel" Lou says in between laughing. It's true I never did like school; saw it as pointless but good as you got to see your friends. I mean why learn about why we have the hunger games, about the dark days. Blaming us for what people did in the past.

"Ariel, you ok?" asks Shayma, her eyes show a little concern. I nod "You looked a little lost there" a manage a smile.

"You guys want to have something?" I ask, they both look nervous about asking the question. "I'll take that as a yes" they follow me into the kitchen and stand at the side watching me closely as I open the fridge taking out a bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate I did yesterday. Mags got them sent from the Capitol for me as there my favourite. I lead them upstairs and I place the bowls on the bedside table where I sit on the floor.

"Try it, it's like the best thing you'll ever taste" I lead as I dip a strawberry in the thick creamy chocolate, moving it around until I place it in my mouth. They both try after me getting the same reaction.

"So " Lou begins, "You and tough guy" I roll my eyes at him

"What's wrong?" I ask, he puts his hand on my shoulder giving me an innocent look.

"I think he's perfect for her" Shayma butts in._ Thank you Shayma _I think. At least one person on my side.

"Don't kill me for saying this but… he's a little you know" Lou moves his hand to his head, moving his finger in a circular motion.

"Trust me Lou, when you meet him you'll like him. But he is a little protective" I say smiling as I whisper the last part.

"A bit.." he puts his hand on his chest shocked, "More like touch my property and I will kill you" Lou makes some choking noise as he falls on the bed. This makes me laugh and I find it hard to stop. We chat and talk about the Capitol but not the games. No one dares mentioning the games. We all sit on my bed now.

"Oh I forgot" I get up and walk to the other side of my room. On my chest draw sits two bags one labeled Lou the other Shayma. "I got these for you two" they both gasp as I give them the bags.

"Ariel you shouldn't have" Shayma says taking out some dresses with matching shoes. She hugs me and I can't help but smile knowing I made my friends happy. Lou takes the things I bought for him out the bag, closely examining each one. A few knives, some clothes and a trident.

"You shouldn't have you know" he says as he too gives me a hug

"Hey it's nothing really, just the best for my friends" I assure them both. We call it a night and they leave saying goodbye. Once again I feel lonely. I sit near the fireplace, the blazing flames engulfing the air with bright red and orange colours. The victory tour was soon and I didn't know how to start a speech for all those tributes family. I was probably the most hated person to them now, knowing if I weren't still alive then maybe their child would be.

"Hi Ariel" Father says as he comes in the house giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I manage to reply still lost in deep thought, he gives me a sympathetic look before he retires upstairs. As much as he hated it he knew he couldn't do anything to help me. I had become very weak but I needed to be strong, especially for the children that I would need to mentor next year. The sound of the house phone ringing startles me. Since we lived in a victor's village we had phones. But only the victors had it. Who would be calling me; I mean Finnick was only 2 doors away. I stand up and walk to the phone picking it up slowly as I move it to my ear.

"Hello" I say

"Hey" a deep voice says

"Who is it?" I ask a little scared of who it could be

"It's Cato"

"Oh sorry didn't recognize your voice there" his voice sounds different on the phone.

"Yeh .Stupid thing. Anyway how are you?" he asks

"I'm good you?"

"Fine…" he pauses; I think he hung up when he speaks again "I miss you"

"Me too, the days go on forever" I whisper

"I know…. Any nightmares?"

"Yeh I had to move into the Attic so they wouldn't hear my screams" I whisper

"Ugh! I hate this so much. I wish I could be there to take them away"

"I know Cato but all I can do is hope for the best"

"Oh Ariel….. Sillia can't wait to meet you. She like thinks you're a princess" a small chuckle escapes my lips

"Aw that is so cute, same here Blight asked me where you were when I got off the train"

"Eager to meet me, probably to approve" I laugh again and I can hear Cato laughing too

"\I need to go" he whispers

"Bye Citty Cat" I blow a kiss into the phone

"Got it….. Bye Ary baby" I can feel him smirk at his new use of nickname to me, which gets me annoyed, but I can't help not smiling. I place the phone back as I retire to my room too happy for hearing his voice after weeks. I lie on bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the future before my eyelids get heavy and I fall asleep.

_**A/N: All I want for Christmas is … REVIEWS ohhh ohhh :D love you all xxx **_


	19. District 12: Unexpected visitor

_**A/N: So because I LOVE you all sooo much i decided you all deserve a very long chapter. Feeling special? You should. Any whoo I would like to thank my reviewers Guest BF, AbbyMellark21, jolenelovedancex3 and as usual KunoichiOtakuAnime ….HERE IS CHAPTER 19 **_

"Finnick… Ariel" the sound of Annie wakes me from my nightmare and I find I am grateful for it. I rub my tired eyes and look around my dark room waiting for my mind to wake up as well as my eyes. I grab my robe that is hung outside my wardrobe and leave my room.

"Owe" I moan as I step on one of Blight's toys he left on the stairs. Annie was sleeping in the room I slept in first. She doesn't scream like me but instead talks. I reach for her door knob and twist it opening the door.

"Annie" I whisper as I walk in. Silence. I switch on the light at the side wall and see the bed covers thrown with no sign of Annie. All of a sudden I become panicked as I begin to run around the room looking for her.

"Annie, Annie" I try to whisper but it turns a little louder than I had intended too. She wasn't in the room so I decide to check downstairs, assuring myself she probably went down to get something to drink. I check everywhere in the house but she's not there. I feel a draft come inside, looking around I see the front door slightly open.

"Oh no" I whisper as I walk into the kitchen and grab a knife. Slowly I walk to the door, walking out into the cold night.

"Annie" I whisper again. Someone's hand presses my shoulder and I turn around pinning them to the wall behind, knife held to their neck.

"Steady on their Miss Pearl, May I remind you who you're dealing with" it's the head Peacekeeper Thread; he's wearing his uniform a wide grin sits on his aging face.

"Thread" I spit as I remove my knife, "Where's Annie?" the knife is still in my hand, Thread eyeing it with precision as I begin to play with it, moving my finger on the sharp blade. I can see the fear in his eyes that he tries to hide. He knows I can kill with it, he's seen me in the games. A lump forms in his throat and he swallows before speaking.

"She's in safe hands" he assures me

"Let's do this the easy way, where is she?" I walk closer to him; we're merely inches away from one another.

"She shouldn't have been walking around at this time should she" he's planning something bad. The way he says makes me angry, as if she is just a toy to play around with. Thread doesn't talk no more and I can't really stab him as that will just get me into trouble. So I just leave him putting on my boots and running into town. No one is there because everyone was asleep or just at home. Everyone knows the rule no walking out after 12 or else you get arrested.

"Annie, Annie" I say again my voice getting louder. A scream stops me in my tracks. It's Annie. The sound came from the alley nearby in-between the bakery and butchers. I see two large silhouettes just on the edge looking down at something.

"P-p-please l-l-leave me… Finnick" Annie pleads, the white material becomes visible. Peacekeepers.

"Sorry Girly but I paid good money for this" says one of them as the other pins her to the wall.

"It's a bit late to being playing around" I say slowly as I walk towards them

"A-a-a riel" Annie shakes as she says my name.

"It's ok Annie, I'm here" I motion with my hand for her to come to me. A weeping Annie scrambles to her feet to me and hides behind, hugging me. My hand moves to her back gently stroking it for comfort.

"But why not play when all the good prizes come at night" one of the Peacekeepers walks out of the shadow and under the moonlight revealing his features. Very tall, but not muscular. Around the age of 20. He has the same grin Thread had, buttoning up his shirt. He tried to rape her, my knife automatically points to his chest and he freezes looking up at me with his brown eyes.

"You selfish person, wait till Finnick hears about this" I glare at him, hatred fuming inside of me. How much I want to dig my knife into his chest right now.

"Of course Ariel Pearl why don't you join the party" he lifts his arms in the arm walking closer to me, as much as I hate to admit it he is more powerful than me. Only one thing I can do though pretend I am not scared. He won't let us go this easily as I can see the lust filled in his eyes. So I put on my fake smile as move closer and trace his face with my finger.

"What a shame, you want the crazy girl but not me" I whisper in his ear, looking back I get the reaction I had expected.

"I think we can let the crazy girl go" he says as he tilts his head to the side staring into my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

"Annie go" I say firmly

"But…" I cut her off

"Go back home, I'll be fine I promise" and she does without looking back.

"So how are you better?" he raises his eyebrow at me

"Well I am a victor after all" he shrugs in response and I feel his breathe hit my neck as he leans in. I close my eyes disgusted in this man. How I wish Cato was here to protect me. Damn why did we have to be in different districts. But I have to hide my fear. He pushes me up against the alley wall kissing my neck harshly and digs his teeth into my flesh. I hold back the tears that try to escape.

"Good girl, you know what to do" his hands move to my nightdress as he lifts it up slowly feeling my legs. All I want to do is screaming, but I can't. He stops suddenly.

"Go away Leonard this one's mine" he says annoyed at the interruption. But then I see it a fist moving in the air and hitting him right in the jawline.

I look up to find Finnick angry as he grabs the man and punches again in the nose. It's definitely broken as I can see a bone has shifted to the right. Blood runs down his nose and he wipes it with his sleeve.

"You'll pay for this Odair" he spits as he walks out the alley his other friend joining him.

"Finnick" I whisper as I run to his open arms

"Shhh its ok Ariel, they won't hurt you again" he whispers in my ear. I feel the tears falling down but I don't try to stop them. Finnick carries me back home as I am shaking to badly. Annie is sat by the fireplace a blanket around her.

"Ariel" she says as she runs and embraces me.

"Hey" I manage to say. Finnick sits with Annie in his arms on the sofa while I sit huddled around the fire replaying what just happened. It's silent until Finnick decided to speak.

"Good thing I came back tonight or god knows what they were planning. What was you doing out at night Ariel" he asks waiting for an explanation. So I give him the full story, by the end he is speechless.

"I bet you Thread was behind this" Finnick says I nod and I see his hands clench into fists.

"He's not worth it Finnick" I warn knowing what he is intending to do. He looks up at me confused by my response. "Please…. I don't want anyone to know" I pause before continuing "especially Cato".

I stand and walk to the stair case to retire to my room before Finnick stops me

"Ariel" I turn around to find him close "Thanks…. for saving Annie" I manage a weak smile before turning around to retire to my room for the rest of the night.

Breakfast is awkward, my father tries to make conversation but it dies as quickly as it started. Finnick is in deep thought probably about last night. I try to eat more of the scrambled again but I have lost my appetite. Putting my knife and fork on my plate I stand up pushing my chair back. Everyone looks up at me confused by my action.

"I'm not hungry" I wash up my plate before going upstairs to change my clothes. The weather has gotten colder as winter was approaching. After searching for a while I manage to pick out some tight black jeans and wooly brown top. On top I add a leather jacket to keep me extra warm. Quickly putting on some furry boots I leave the house. Once the air hits my face I feel a little more satisfied than before. I didn't know what I was going to do or where I was going so I just let my legs take me anywhere. I bring some money as well as I do try to spend as much as I can even if the item I get is not necessary. In town it is busy as usual, people trying to find god deals, beggars which I give a coin each too and children playing about with a scruffy small dog in the muddy puddles. A few people give me nods as I pass them, in return I smile back. I walk into a shop, I don't know which one. Looking up I find I'm in the sweet shop. _Oh no!_this is the one Sylvester's family own; before I can leave a feminine voice stops me.

"Can I help you dear?" they ask I turn around to see a middle-aged woman, dark green eyes and dark hair just like Sylvester's, sweat on her forehead from hard work. A little boy comes from behind. It's his mother. Her eyes go wide as she begins to recognize me, eyes swelling up with tears.

"Yes can I have two bags of sweets please?" I ask she nods before giving me two white bags, I give her more money than needed but I don't care and hurriedly leave.

"Ariel wait you have giving me too much…" I turn around to find her looking hurt. I can't stand the pain any longer

"I'm so sorry" I say before she can reply I am out of the store. The peppermints sweet I suck calms me down a little as I visit a few other shops. By the end of my trip I end up buying bread, vegetables and some kind of hand- made plate. On my way home I pass Thread followed by two Peacekeepers we saw last night. Thread smiles at me while the other one who tried to rape us glares at me.

"Ariel" Thread coolly says

"Thread" I say as I quicken my pace. I get home safely. I close the door securely behind once inside. Finnick and Annie have gone back to their house, Father was at a friend's house which leaves just me and Blight.

"Ariel is that you?" asks Blight from upstairs

"Yes" I shout "I got you something" he immediately comes running down and smiles once he spots the white bag in my hand.

"You did get some toffee right" I nod, he runs and embraces me

"Whoa Blight calm down" I laugh

"Best sister ever" he smiles. I hand him the back, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he explores the bag. The shopping I unpack and tidy the house a little to pass the time.

"Ariel?" Blight says as I dust the bookshelf. I make a sound showing I am listening. "When is Cato coming?" I stop what I'm doing turning around to face my little brother who is playing around with a train toy.

"Soon hopefully. Why are you so eager to meet him?" He looks down shyly; I raise my eyebrow as I join him on the floor.

He looks up his green eyes a little embarrassed "Well I want to be strong like him and like ask him for help….. so I can impress this girl" Aw how cute kids were.

"And how come Cato gets to help and I don't?" my hands move to my hips awaiting his answer

"Because you're a girl" he states the obvious

"And who is this special girl" I ask interested, he plays with his fingers obviously scared of telling me. "Come on I promise I won't tell" he shakes his head at me refusing. I begin to tickle him and he rolls on the floor in laughter

"Ok….. Please ….. Stop… Ariel I'll… tell …you" Bligh says in between laughing.

"You surrender then" my arm punched the air in victory, Blight sits up giggling.

"Well I will only tell you she has red hair and that's" red hair. Who has red hair in my district? Hardly anyone I would think as no one can afford dye or at least almost everyone here either had dark hair or bronze. I look at Blight confused and in reply he smiles before running to his room.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

The phone repeats ringing until I pick it up after running from the living room,

"Hey" I say

"Hey Ariel, what's up" it's Finnick

"Finnick you only live a few doors away"

"Yeh well I had to check this thing actually works"

"Well do you think it does?"

"Ha very funny! You and your sarcasm" I can feel him roll his eyes at me which makes me giggle. "Well anyway Haymitch called me and told me to tell you that if you want to visit him he'll send you a ticket for a train next week"

"Really ok"

"When did you plan on visiting 12?"

"Ages ago"

"And how come I didn't know"

"Because because… I'll call you when I have a reason ok bye" he chuckles at me and I smile

"Bye"

The next week comes by fast and soon I am boarding the train to District 12. Father wasn't that annoyed as Finnick was but he got over it. Annie and Mags had packed my bags and said goodbye at home. I walk toward my seat. This train was not like the one I was on before. It has few people and is filled up with seats instead of sofas and tables. I take my seat near the window and wave goodbye to them all as the train begins to leave. Finnick had told me he would send my money over to twelve when I got there as I was going to share it between Primrose and Peeta's families. The closer I got the more nervous I became of meeting the Everdeen's and Mellark's.

"ticket" I look up to see a man in navy blue uniform, hand waiting for the ticket.

"Oh sorry" I say as I give him my silver ticket, he tears it in half before giving it back,

"Have a nice day madam" he says as he moves on to the next passenger.

District twelve comes into view and I can see it is not as big as I thought. The train stops at the station and I get off carrying my luggage behind. I can see the coal dust particles in the air and on the ground. In fact most of the place is covered in it. I see what must be the coal miners walking past, their I assume used to be white helmets dusty and dirty. There expression a little terrified. To be honest I'm with them on this, I heard about all the accidents that happen down there resulting in most of the time deaths.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder which makes me jump. Turning around I find it's a Peacekeeper with bright red hair which could be mistaking as dark ginger. He gives me a warm smile before speaking.

"Hi I'm Darius" he extends his hand which I shake "I'll be escorting you to Mr. Abernathy's house"

"Oh thank you" I say as I pick up my luggage but he stops me.

"Can't let a lady carry everything now can I" he says as he picks it up for me. What a strange Peacekeeper, they never were friendly. I like him already. We walk through the small town and Darius gives me a tour while we walk.

"This is the Seam, the poorest of District 12" he points around. I see old people on the edge of the porch of their home made house. A man scrapes a piece of wood with his pen knife and chews on the stick. A little skinny dog drinks from the dirty water that falls from the drain hanging above. They all have olive skin and grey eyes just like Haymitch.

"Is it always like this?" I ask. Darius shrugs

"Well it's the Seam, but it's great you know. Not the best place but its home to these people" I nod as we continue walking through. The houses get a little better and I see a few shops. The bakery stands out the most to me as the smell of its bread is intoxicating in the air.

"This is the town, where the Merchants live. Richer area of District 12" the people here look a little healthier. Some of the boys are muscular but you can still see lack of food. No one stares or pays attention to us which I find a good sign. Hopefully no one will recognize me. Here almost everyone has blonde hair and blue eyes. Not only was this district split by wealth but by appearances as well.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to a forest behind an electrified fence

"Just the edge of the district, you're not supposed to go beyond it or else" he shakes pretending to be electrified. I laugh at him and he joins in to.

"So why are you here then…. Ariel if you don't mind" he asks curiously as we finally get to the Victors village.

"Just visiting Uncle Haymitch" he raises an eyebrow at me which I reply to with a shrug. The village is smaller than ours but then I remember Haymitch was the only victor here. We stop at the 2nd house to the left. It's like mine; actually it is exactly like mine. Darius knocks on the door and when there's no answer he opens it instead.

"Shouldn't we wait till he gets back ?"I ask

"No he's in, just drunk" great I was sleeping in a drunk's house, the joy! He sets my back aside as he heads for the door.

"Oh and one thing when you wake him up, make sure to step back…. He has a knife for defense" I nod and thank Darius before he leaves. I walk around the house, it's a mess and looks like it needs a clean. The strong smell of alcohol and sick fills the air. Smashed glasses everywhere, in the kitchen are bottle of empty liquor and unconscious Haymitch lies on the table.

"Haymitch" I say as I tap his shoulder light. His hand moves in the air and I see the knife that swings at me. Luckily for me I step back just like Darius had instructed avoiding the knife.

"Oh it's you" he says as he sits up on the table, "Nice to see you sweetheart, you wouldn't mind if you pass me that liquor over there" I nod as I grab one from the side and give it to him. This was Haymitch's way of dealing with the nightmares, so who was I to prevent him.

"Haymitch" he tries to stand before falling, I pick him up as I help him walk to the beaten sofa.

"Huh?" he says swaying from side to side

"Where's my room?" he points upwards

"2nd room to your left sweetheart"

"Ok" he takes a sip of the bottle before falling asleep. I take my bags to my room just like Haymitch had said. The room looks untouched as it's really dusty, but I can easily fix that. After unpacking I change into a blue long sleeved dress and clean my room before heading downstairs.

"Where to start" I say to myself as I get to work cleaning the house. I start with the kitchen emptying all the rubbish outside in the unused bins. I then clean the dishes, wipe the surface and floor. The rest of the house I sweep the broken glass out of and wiping the walls. I find some cleaning products which I use even though it's out of date. By the end the house is spotless. I end up picking a few flowers from the front of the house and placing them in the only unbroken vase which I place on the table. The curtains are now open making the whole house look more spacious than before. Haymitch shivers in his sleep and I retrieve a blanket from upstairs which I cover him with.

Proud of my work I head upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I avoid wearing any jeans as I am boiling and instead wear a long sleeveless yellow dress that is only tight around the waist. I put my hair in messy bun to take it out of the way. Haymitch will be waking up soon so I decide to make some dinner, however when I get to the fridge I find it's empty. How did he live, I will never know. Probably forgot to do his shopping. So I sit on the sofa and switch the television, turning the volume on low so I don't wake Haymitch who stirs in his sleep. There nothing good on, not that I watch it. But I can only kill the time by this.

A light knock on the door grabs my attention. Night has already fallen and I wasn't sure whether I should answer it or not.

"Answer the door. Will you sweetheart" Haymitch moans as he tries to block the sound out. I nod as I head for the door and open it to reveal a boy and a girl. The boy is tall and muscular with olive skin and grey eyes. His hair is dark and in a messy style. He is quite good-looking I must admit. The girl is skinnier and smaller. Olive skin and grey eyes like his. Her hair she has braided to the side and wear a leather jacket, trousers and boots. They both look surprised to see me, the girl a little more than the boy.

"Is Haymitch in?" he asks eyeing me carefully; I look at the girl who is examining me carefully. She has a bag with her whilst the boy has a …. _Wild turkey?_

"Yes but he's asleep. Where'd you get that?" I ask pointing to the turkey. The boy looks angry, his fist by his side

"That is none of your business, you..." the girl cuts him off

"Gale. Be nice" she says as she turns to me her eyes soft and beautiful, "What my friend Gale is trying to say is Haymitch is a regular customer if you wouldn't mind waking him for me" I shake my head slightly

"Sorry, I wouldn't wake him at this moment, if you could come back tomorrow if that's ok…." The boy cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"There won't be a tomorrow if we can't feed everyone. Just because you have everything…" I cut him off now getting angry; the girl doesn't say anything but look to the floor ashamed.

"Excuse me Gale or whoever you are. You don't know me very well to judge; yes you saw me in the games but believe I have lost everything. You can have my stupid life if that's what you want" I point at his solid chest. I have only been here for half a day and already got myself in an argument with a guy I answered the door for. I take a deep breath and just stare at them both. Well if they were selling food then it's better than nothing.

"Come in, I'll get some money" they looks at each other before walking in.

"Help yourself to a seat" I say as I head upstairs to retrieve some money from my bags. I walk downstairs and find them sitting awkwardly staring at the place.

"How much?" I say the boy stands up holding the wild turkey

"3 coins" I open my mouth in shock

"For that!" I say as I walk over and sit on the sofa opposite them

"Well I'm not putting the price down" he says a little too aggressively.

"No I meant that is too little here" I chuck the bag of coins which has at least ten in it. The girl takes it and counts 3 coins before throwing the bag back.

"I don't like owning people" she tries to smile but I can tell it's difficult for her.

"But you're not. Think of it as a gift" I smile

"We don't want you pity" Gale says

"I do not pity you" I nearly shout. They both look at me shocked and even Haymitch has woken up . I bite my lower lip and apologize before an idea pops up in my head.

"Actually will it be ok if you show me Primrose Everdeen's family. I have come here for her sister… you know apologies for not protecting her sister as I should have" the girl begins to cry as Gale holds her in his arms whispering comforting words.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong" I whisper

"Sweetheart she is Katniss Everdeen" Haymitch says pointing to the weeping girl. The girl who was Katniss Everdeen.

_**A/N: Exams soon so I will probably be posting once or twice a week. Just for January and then I promise lots of chapters afterwards. Till your minds EXPLODE. REVIEW! Xxxx **_


	20. The hidden truth

_**A/N: So…. I managed to do a chapter… WHOOP WHOOP. I would like to thank my reviewers Andrea71 AnimeGirlieGirl jolenelovedancex3 and Guest Bf... Btw read Goddess of the sea and the Gladiator it's really good :) **_

Gale stands up, giving me a death glare whilst helping Katniss up from her seat.

"Come on Catnip, you don't need all this shit"

"Wait please" I plead, but they're out of the door before I can convince them to stay. Gale slams the door harshly behind them both. _Great I think_. I now turn to see Haymitch spinning dizzily around the living room, a funny smile now sitting on his face. His arms punch the air showing victory.

"Wow sweetheart, you really did clean this bad boy" he laughs, whilst I manage a small smile. My appearance here hadn't helped at all; in fact I think it may have made matters worse than before. I cover my face in shame of myself.

"I'm such a bad person aren't i?" I ask even though the answer is clear in my mind. If I was Katniss Everdeen right now, how would I feel about this? Probably annoyed, the only thing I'm giving her is a reminder that her sisters dead, that the games are still here and I survived it instead of Primrose. I walk over to the sofa and sit thinking until Haymitch decides to sit next to me.

"That's how I felt after the games. I thought I could help but it just made matters worse" his voice is not mocking but serious. Looking up my eyes lock with his stormy grey ones, he raises an eyebrow at me waiting for a reply which I don't give. He sighs before speaking again,

"Listen my point is, you can't go around thinking you can fix someone like that" he snaps his fingers in midair before continuing, "You need to allow them space … and whatever you do don't mention the lost ones like you did just then". Haymitch's words do have some kind of sense to them. How heartless I must have seemed at the moment, if only I could rewind time. Haymitch stands and walks to kitchen returning later with a bottle of liquor firmly gripped in his hand. His nightmares must be so bad if he's drinking this much.

"Haymitch?" I ask just as he is about to unscrew the lid

"What?" A little annoyance building up in his tone,

"Thanks" he furrows his eyebrows, giving me a confused look. In return I just smile as I head to my room to retire for the night.

I'm running in the forest, deeper and deeper I go, not know what I'm running from. The branches cutting me and the leaves that fall at an incredibly fast pace almost are blocking my vision. A growl stops me, making me look around to find mist. Nothing is clear just the thick white smoke surrounding me.

"Who are you?" I say frightened holding my arms in front of me, in case there was something about to lunge at me. There a dark figure begins to approach me, walking slowly it feels like it isn't moving at all. The closer it gets the more visible it becomes and the more scared I get as I realize who it is. _Thresh_. His head is not there, just his body. He has a sword clutched in his right hand, which he swings with such timing and perfection from side to side to the sound of his feet hitting the earth. Somehow he manages to speak even without his mouth to do so.

"Ariel" his voice is so croaky and broken; it's hard to compare it to what he originally sounds like.

"THRESH!" I hear someone shout from behind. Thresh swings his sword quickly, the sound of the person is familiar. Almost ….too familiar. I can hear the sword as it pierces into this unlucky unfortunate. The body falls with a thud, causing some leaves to shoot in the air and land back down at a slow and steady pace. Not thinking I look down only to regret my decision, there lays Cato, shock showing on his lifeless body as his limbs sit on his body. _They're not attached to his body!_

"CATO" I scream. Blood drips slowly from where he's cut, creating a pool on the dirty earth. It's a horrendous sight. My head turns automatically at the sight and my eyes lock with Thresh's body.

"Thresh, w-w" I stutter as my eyes widen, words cannot even represent how I feel. This is what I ran away from the games and now it has come back to haunt me. Small blood tributaries begin to flow out of Thresh's open neck. His arteries and veins a visible bright blue colour, covering the skin on his large body. I stagger backwards as I try to escape but my feet only betray me as I fall on the ground. A lump forms in my throat and I find it hard to swallow.

"I- need-a-head-Ariel" He slurs as he limps towards me, like an injured predator. I begin to drag myself harshly on the ground trying to get away until I bump into something. Turning around I find Cato's stiff body still lying in the same position as before. His beautiful icy eyes are open, staring at me. I move closer and place his head on my lap as I feel the salty liquid stream down my face. Every drop burning more than the other.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper as I bend down and kiss his cold lips gently before stroking his dirty blonde hair. I try and blink away the tears, focusing on the main problem ahead.

"Thresh please" I plead, but he just shakes one of his deformed fingers at me.

"Yours-will-do" his arms move into the air and I see the silver sword glisten under the bright sun light. Everything suddenly begins to move in slow motion. The only sound I can hear is the sound of the wind rustling the crispy autumn leaves. It's all quick the sword comes towards me and I squeeze me eyes tightly resting my head on Cato's and waiting for the sword to make contact with my skin.

A scream escapes my dry lips as I wake from the nightmare. My hands automatically cover my mouth, knowing I had probably awakened Haymitch from his deep sleep. I wait for 5 minutes for any kind of sound…. But nothing. I rest my head on the pillow again, only to feel the warm liquid against my right cheek. My tears. I must have been crying, a lot by the looks of it. Ashamed, I cover my face with my sweaty palms, shaking any memory of the nightmare away. Cato had died in front of me. Just the thought of it scares me. Maybe it was a nightmare but I still won't believe he's alive until I see him before me.

I sit up, sliding my legs off the bed and enter the bathroom. My hands twist the tap, letting the water fall. I dip my hands in before wetting my face. The feel of the water on my skin wakes me fully. Looking up I stare at myself in the mirror. My reflection tells me everything. The sight of me is atrocious. It looks as though I had never been fed properly which makes me annoyed as I have more than enough, while others were starving. My eyes are all puffy and red; my hair is tangled in a mess and my face looks unrecognizable… and not in a good way. _Great!_ I mutter under my breathe as I leave the bathroom. No way was I going back to sleep and re-living another horrific nightmare. However I probably did deserve this as I should have died instead of them. I decide to take some fresh air outside to take my mind off everything. Dawn has begun to emerge, hurriedly I pull on my robe and slippers before leaving the house. The front door I don't go from but the back, leaving it open slightly and putting a large rock in place to keep the wind from shutting it. The chilly air instantly hits me, sending goose bumps that run down my bare skin. Annoyance of not wearing more layers bugs me as I begin to shiver from the cold. But I don't go back just walk to the fountain that catches my eye. I sit on the edge of it running my fingers in the nearly frozen water like the day of the celebration party. My eye lids begin to close, the last thing I see is water before I fall into deep sleep again.

The feel of hands pressing on my chest wakes me as my body jerks forward gasping for air. My breathing is rapid. I squint my eyes to see the surroundings. Three people stand over me. A middle-aged blonde woman with blue eyes, Haymitch and Gale?

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks as he taps my cheek lightly. I can tell he's sober as he looks more depressed than usual. I let out a moan as I rest my head back onto the stiff bed. The room I'm in is quite petite; the only light comes from the small window. The woman moves to the side of the bed, where she kneels so she's eye-level with me.

"Ariel, do you remember what happened?" she softly asks,

"I went for some fresh air and sat on the edge of the fountain and went …. To sleep?" I am more like asking the question than answering it. She raises her eyebrow, a little confusion on her face.

"Nothing else?" she asks,. I shake my head and she looks up at someone.

"I say her head in the fountain and blood was pouring out of it" Gale says, I turn my head so I can see him. He is in a miners outfit, coal on his clothes but not skin. His face shows annoyance as he grips the helmet in his hands tightly. My hand moves to my head tracing the thick material wrapped around my head with my finger.

"What?" I say, he now looks at me his grey eyes locked with mine.

"A thank you would be nice" he mutters as he leaves

"Ignore him; he's just in a bad mood. You should rest" the woman says as she covers me with a thin blanket and I do as I am told. I feel the rest of the day go by as I get fed in bed, new bandages replaced and medicine given.

The woman stays by me the whole time, staring at me as if there's no tomorrow. It's a little awkward until she speaks.

"You look smaller than you are on television" I turn around to face her. She is skinny and has dark bags under her eyes. She wears a white worn out dress and a small grey cardigan. I manage a weak smile.

"Yeh, but the killing is the same" I sigh, she looks at me sadly and I can see she tries to hold back some tears, but one ends up slipping out.

"What you did with Prim was beautiful" she whispers as her hand touches my arm. This can't be. _Primrose's mother_.

"You're her….. m-m-mum" I manage to say, she nods slowly before crying. I move off the bed and tightly wrap my arms around her. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to be there.

"I am really sorry, you know" I say as I pull back. She smiles weakly, showing she has accepted my apology.

"Don't apologies you didn't do anything. You helped my little girl and I am really grateful for that" she reassures me but I refuse to believe it.

"Please accept money as an apology" I say but she shakes her head.

"We can't Ariel. Katniss won't allow it"

"Then at least let it be a gift" she still shakes her head, "Ok, at least let me give her something of my own, something that has some meaning". She thinks and is about to speak when I hear the front door open and silent footsteps walk in.

"Mum I'm home" they shout. Katniss is home.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

I sit still, hiding my fists under the table as I plaster a weak smile on my face to the woman opposite. She looks weird. Well that's the Capitol for you. Her body is dyed a metallic blue, her silver hair (or wig) curled up in some kind of style. She beats her ridiculously long white eyelashes at me. _Pathetic_. She wears a tight silver dress that is way above her thighs and looks about 30. This is my sixth visit to the Capitol this month; I had seen Finnick in all six but have only had chance to exchange a nod. This was getting annoying; I had only had time to speak to Ariel once in the three months. How loving I must seem to her. Oh I did miss everything about that girl. Especailly her lips. The movement of them on mine I can only describe as perfect. I'm glad I'm her first, so she won't experience anyone treating her like shit. How she made me feel in the inside was great, like I'm on fire. She was mine. Only mine. No one else's. My thoughts are interrupted by the woman whose name I learn to be Zalite, tracing her long silver fingernail on my arm. How I want to stab her with a sword right now. 'Keep calm Cato, this is for the ones you love.' I repeat to myself before smirking at her.

"Want to play sexy?" she licks her lips at me. I put on my charm staying cool as I stand grabbing her hand.

"What are we waiting for" I wink and I can feel her blush under all the thick make-up she wears on her face. I lead her to one of the rooms where I feel like I am about to commit a sin. _Damn you President Snow!_

I hadn't really told Ariel anything about back home, as I was scared of how she will react.

_Flashback:_

"_You're volunteering this year?" asks Amethyst the mayor's daughter with her usual flirtatious smile_

"_Of course" I say harshly thinking she would go away but obviously not. _

"_So….. Brave" she moves her hand on mine and I move it off_

"_Go away" I spit and she does after flicking her long blonde hair my way._

"_Calloway" Silas the trainer yells, I respond instantly as I rush over to him, crossing my arms over my chest. He grins at me before speaking._

"_Right since your eighteen you're volunteering in a few months. Don't let us down. Understand?" I nod and resume to practicing on the swords. No one touched these swords as they all knew I would beat them up. I am feared and I like it that way. They're all stupid. All of them. They don't understand how easy I am going to win these games. Kill. Something I can do. No skinnier boy begging for food on the streets. My days of begging were over. Now I am stronger, gained muscle. A lot of it. The girls here all drool over me, wanting me to be there's thinking I love them. Of course handsome and strong as I am, who wouldn't want to have me. But truth I kiss and leave not talking to them again. Girls are not in my priorities at this moment and I don't think they ever will be. People who love are weak and I am not going in that area AGAIN! _

"_CATO" mum shouts as I enter the house. _

"_I can hear you" I sigh as I slam the door behind_

"_Don't talk to your mother like that" my dad threatens_

"_Whatever" I say. I have been training for 10 hours today and am not in the mood for another argument. I move to the stairs but am stopped as my dad grabs my shoulder pushing me against the wall. Yes he is older but still stronger. _

"_Listen here you arrogant brat. I will not have my own son talking to either me or wife like that. Respect" he spits I push him off as I join my mum on the tiny sofa we have in the living room. _

"_Yes mum" i put on my 'nice guy' voice, hiding the irritation in my tone. _

"_Much better… anyway we have arranger for you to get married to the…." I interrupt her, as anger begins to rage inside of me and my hands clench into fists._

"_WHAT!" I say _

"_Listen…. The mayor has kindly offered to give his daughter away to you" I shake my head and earn a slap from my mum. But I don't move my hand on my sore cheek, I can handle the pain. Nothing new to me. Stupid Amethyst… daddy's girl get what she wants. Well I don't like to be ordered around. _

"_You will do as you're told understand. They're rich Cato think about it" my jaw clenches as I nod. _

"_When?" I demand_

"_Well of course after you win these games and become victor darling" my mum says as she embraces me in an unloving way. Money is all these people care about. But who am I to blame them as I crave it myself. Once I'm rich there will be nothing in my way. _

"_Mummy" Sillia whispers softly as she runs down the stairs. _

"_Yes Sillia" my mum replies _

"_Is… Cato" she says a she runs and wraps her tiny arms around my neck. _

"_Hey silly" I whisper making her giggle. I stayed at the Academy every day and only got to go home on Sunday afternoon. The rest is all training. Sillia is the only girl I will ever love. My little sister means everything to me, even more than my parents._

_End of flashback _

The shower I take makes me feel less dirty than before. I learnt if I take a shower after my clients I can sort of forgive myself. I wrap a towel over my lover body as I enter my room, taking my clothes out. The only thing that kept me going was Ariel .Just the memory of her smile and gorgeous green eyes I always got lost into. My phone rings. Stupid thing I don't even like it. I answer it moving it close to my ear.

"Hello" I say

"Hey it's Damon. No more clients now. Your good to go" Damon is my 'agent' sorting out the dates and times for when I meet my clients.

"Ok, when does the train leave" I ask

"in an hour, you ready?"

"Of course, ok bye"

"Bye" ending the call I throw the phone in the suitcase, packing everything and changing into some black trousers and cream shirt. The train ticket Damon hands me on my way out as he tells me the next date I will need to check in. thankfully it will be after the victory tour. I board the train and take my seat. The journey is long and I find myself thinking of what is yet to come.

"Citty Cat….fancy seeing you here" a masculine voice says, I turn my head confused of who knows my nickname than only Ariel uses. Of course Finnick. There he stand leaning against the wall smiling as he pops a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Finny what a surprise" he raise an eyebrow at me before sitting on the seat opposite. I return to my previous position, staring out of the window until Finnick speaks.

"How is it going?" I turn to see Finnick lean over the table, trying to keep his voice low as there are other on the train. His smile has been replaced with a sympathetic look. Does he pity me? I sigh heavily not knowing what to say.

"Hate it. I feel like I'm betraying Ariel" I whisper back. Finnick looks a little shocked but quickly replaces it with a nod as he leans back on his chair.

"Should come round, Ariel's birthday soon" Finnick suggests.

"Really when?" I ask. A soft chuckle escapes his lips at how interested I had just become.

"December 12th" I nod. It was November now so I had 2 weeks before.

Silence fills the air and I sit their awkwardly gazing out the window once more. But I can feel Finnick stare at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want a punch?" I offer. He responds by putting his hand on his chest showing he's shocked.

"Citty Cat what would Ariel say if she heard you?" I smirk at him

"Give me a kiss stupid, duh" I tap my head as I stick my tongue at him teasingly.

"We have reached District 2. Please make sure your luggage is with you at all times" the speaker echoes down the carriage. Finnick pouts at me making a sad face.

"You leaving me Citty Cat"

"Unfortunately yes Finny boy. Bye" I wave as I leave the train dragging my suitcase behind me.

_**A/N: What did you think of Cato's little secret… will Ariel find out hmmm? I will let you decide. Review as usual I do actually love hearing your view. Thanks to my editor as well who is trying her best at making my crappy work good: D love you all xxxx **_


	21. The rebellion begins

_**A/N: so I would like to thank AnimeGirlieGirl, jolenelovedancex3 Wolf9lucky and Guest bf. Thank you all for your amazing support. Here's chapter 21 after my stupid exam :D**_

_**FPOV**_

"Is Miss Pearl not within the premises of District 4" asks Coin the District 13 president

"Yes ma'am she is with Haymitch Abernathy in District 12" I reply firmly

"Excellent, I take everyone is ready and well prepared for this is when our revolution begins"

"That is most accurate ma'am. Tomorrow will be the uprising after District 7. Joanna Mason should have the details I presume" this needs to go right I think to myself.

"Indeed Mr. Odair and how about District 1 and 2. I assume progression is taking place?" she asks the slightest hint of curiosity edging on her voice. I rub the back of my neck, clueless of where to begin.

"There may be some slight difficulties as they are the most closest to the Capitol. The victors there are informed however this may be more of a challenge to them than we had thought" I can feel Coin purse her lips in disapproval to what I have said. Intractable problems weren't how Coin played. There is silence on the phone until she sighs heavily and speaks. This is was obviously not what she had intended to hear, but she hides it well in away.

"No matter .We aren't on the brink of an abyss. It will do for now I suppose. Remember this is our only opportunity to save Panem Mr. Odair. Do not let me down" the line hangs up immediately after the last word. I hang the phone back on the wall before sighing. My fingers begin to drum on the wall impatiently. This had to work tomorrow or else we're all dead. No matter whom. We had to send a message to the other Districts if this was going to work. Ariel I had purposely sent to Haymitch as she couldn't know….. Not yet.

"F-Finnick" Annie stutters from behind. I turn to face her, my eyes staring at her astonishing beauty. She's in her silk night gown, probably just awoken from sleep as it was early in the morning. Her big green eyes as always, which I hated for the reason to how they became so. There was no point in telling Annie about the rebellion as if she was ever to get caught, she would be tortured until she spilt out the truth. Not that I would ever let that happen.

"Come here" I say opening my arms to her as I lean on the wall behind. She walks over slowly, careful in her steps until reaching me, her tiny arms wrapping around my wait as her head rests on my chest. My arms do the same as my chin rests on the top of her head.

"I-I'm S-scared" she whispers, I gently kiss the top of her head whilst rubbing the small of her back.

"From what?" I softly whisper

"E-everything" a rush of guilt hits me as she says the words. The blame only on myself as I haven't really been there for her all the time because of the 'Clients'….. but I wouldn't let Ariel have to go through what I did. She is still a child I look down to see Annie smiling warmly at me, her lips tempting me as I lean down and kiss them gently. She doesn't respond at first but I keep trying until she returns them back, her hands moving the back of my neck pulling me down a little to reach her. My hands move to her thighs pushing them up so she's my level and kissing her deeply than before. It's desperate but I've got to say I like it.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring **_

I groan as I break away seeing Annie a little disappointed at the interuption.

"We shall continue in a moment" I wink making her blush.

"What" I ask annoyed

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" it's none other than good old drunk Haymitch; however he sounds quite sober on the phone.

"This is a first, you never call unless…" I pause waiting for him to carry on my sentence

"Don't kill me, but Ariel is unconscious" he immediately continued not waiting for my response "But she's in good hands. Trust me bye" he hangs up the phone.

"Haymitch" I growl before returning the phone back. My hand runs through my bronze hair in stress. This is going to be more of a challenge then I had thought.

* * *

_**APOV**_

The door opens to reveal Katniss herself. Her mother stands up clutching the blanket tightly around her.

"Hey" is all she manages to say. Her eyes find mine and I can see they are more warmer than before.

"Hi, how are you today?" I ask breaking the tension in the air

"Fine, can't say the same for you" she points with her head towards the bandages on mine. I don't know why but I erupt in laughter causing Katniss to smile a little.

"What?" she chuckles as she sits on the edge of the bed playing with her hands. She is wearing a bright blue dress with the District 12 logo on it with flats that are a little torn at the bottom. A small shoulder bag is draped around her right shoulder and she dumps it on the floor.

"Was you at school?" I ask

"Yeh. Pointless thing" she mutters

"You know that's what I always said" I say trying to make the conversation longer. But she just nods before standing up.

"I think I will need to get back to Haymitch" they both look at me confused which I just end up smiling.

"No you should stay until your well" Mrs Everdeen says trying to get me to lay back on the bed.

"No no" I refuse to stay any longer.

"Please, Ariel" she begs

"I'm sorry Mrs. Everdeen. It's been nice meeting you and thank you for your hospitality. I am very grateful" she sighs before nodding.

"I'll take you back if you want" Katniss offers and I accept. She waits for me to get up and wash my face before getting ready to leave. Mrs. Everdeen gives me a tied cloth which contains a few herbs to help my head heal.

"Bye Mrs. Everdeen" I say behind me as the door shuts. I can see we're in the Seam. The poorest area as I remember Darius saying. Katniss walks by my side keeping a distant but staying close at the same time.

"How come Gale wasn't with you today" I ask after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. She turns to me before looking back at the path ahead, kicking some small rocks with her shoe.

"He's 19, so he has to work in the mines" she whispers her voice trailing off. I can see by her face that she is not happy, neither sad. It was really hard trying to read how she feelings.

"Katniss can I ask you a question" I hesitantly say, she makes some noise showing me she's listening. I sigh deeply before I speak again, "Do you forgive me" I say looking at the ground shamefully. She stops me in my tracks staring at me.

"What for?" I look up to meet her grey eyes. I stop and really look at her and I can see why Peeta had fallen in love with her. She was beautiful, but she just didn't realize it.

"It's not your fault" she says looking down as well. She is trying to conceive her tears, but she's struggling.

"Peeta once told me that he had fallen in love with a girl" I begin, she looks up confused by my change of subject. "It's getting late, let's continue walking while I finish my story" she nods as she returns to staring at the path.

"He said when he was five he heard her sing" I chuckle remembering the night on the roof before continuing, "And was like 'I swear all the birds stopped to listen' and he said she has the most beautiful voice"

"Peeta is a nice person, but I don't understand why you're telling me this" I nod slowly motioning with my finger for her to wait for the last bit.

"I know but trust me you want to hear this. I asked him how he will tell her he loved her if he didn't win" I can see small tears stroll down her face and she wipes them with her sleeve. We're in the victors village and just on the path to Haymitch's house.

"He said to my I…." I am interrupted by someone yelling Katniss's name. Turning around I see it's none other than Gale in his miners clothes. Dust covers every part of his exposed skin and clothing. He looks more tired than yesterday. Katniss moves closer to me, her hand reaching across her arm.

"Hey Catnip….." Gale stops his sentence when he spots me near. He looks at me waiting for a response.

"Can I help you" my voice showing annoyance at the interruption. I was getting to the point and he had to ruin it all. _Idiot_. Katniss looks at me smiling and Gale just growls at me.

"What he interrupted me" I defend myself, Katniss just shakes her head at me as we walk into Haymitch's house. Gale follows behind. "If you wasn't Katniss's friend I would have smacked you by now"

"Is that so" he says grinning at me. I nod sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh, who's rude now?", I roll my eyes as Katniss takes a seat , but Gale stands.

"Sit down" I say

"Don't want to get the sofa dirty" he speaks ferociously , I ignore him by simply shrugging

"That's your choice"

"Sweetheartttt, you brought some friends with you. How nice" Haymitch says as he walks down the stairs, arms spread apart in the air

"You're sober, Record"

"Good. Now you're here I can have drink from all the stress your mentor has given me" he says as he enter the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of liquor and returning with the addition of the wild turkey from yesterday.

"What are we going to do with this fella?" he slurs. Wow Haymitch gets drunk at an incredibly fast pace. They all look at me, waiting for me to talk.

"I don't know how skin it" I admit.

"I'll do it" Gale says as he snatches the wild turkey from Haymitch taking it into the open kitchen. Katniss follows him and I find me doing the same after 5 minutes. I stop before entering hearing them joke and laugh. Well Gale did make her happy, but I still wanted to tell her about Peeta_. 'Ugh why is this so complicated?' _I say under my breath before entering the kitchen. I see the now cut up turkey. A pile of pink flesh and a pile of feathers and skin sit on a wooden board on the floor. Blood is also on the floor making me feel sick but I hold it in and walk slowly.

"Thanks" I whisper examining the meat closely with my eyes.

"It's not poison" Gale mutters under his breathe, shortly before Katniss slaps his arm, "Ow" he moans.

"I didn't say it was" i hastily say in self-denfense

"Well you sure look like it" he says looking to the floor, trying to mime me.

"Gale" Katniss nearly yells

"It's just I have never tried it before" I say. Gale looks less irritated then before and nods. "Dinner is here tonight ok?" I say trying to cheer up the mood. Katniss and Gale are now avoiding any eye contact with each other. Obviously ,still trying to calm down after the argument.

"Dinner will be nice" Katniss manages to answer,

"Sorry but I need to stay at home with my family" Gale says harshly before standing up to leave.

"They can come too" he shakes his head

"That's the last thing they ever want to do, is eat with a killer" my anger is uncontrollable and I find my hand grabbing a knife from the surface and lobbing it at the door handle just about as he reaches for it. It misses as I didn't intend for it to hit him. He turns around wide-eyed studying me in horror. I feel Katniss try and touch my shoulder for comfort.

"Ariel calm down" she whispers. I drop to my knees pressing my ears with my hands and letting out a horrific scream.

I see them all. All of them. All circled around me with black eyes and watering mouths. Pale bodies and cuts all over their stiff bodies.

"We need you Ariel" Primrose says as she walks towards me limping her arms outstretched, reaching for me.

"You let me die" I hear Peeta from behind. I turn to see him with a loaf of mouldy bread in his hand which falls as he points to me.

"No. Peeta please." I beg they all shake their heads as they slowly begin to walk towards me. I try to run but I am frozen in place. _Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide._ I fall to the ground and lay still as I see them approach me and pile on before everything turns black.

"Noooooooooo" I scream only to find myself in the same position as before. On the floor. My eyes feel sore from crying hard. Terrified is all I feel as I stare into space not knowing my surroundings.

"Ariel, Ariel" I feel someone violently shake me. Looking up I find Katniss crying in the corner, while Gale tries to get me back to reality and calm me down.

"What happened" he asks softly, I shake my head. He is looking down at something. I follow his gaze only to stop at my hands which are both covered in blood. My head must of split open again.

"Great" I groan as my head begins to throb. A young boy puffed out comes in, a worried look on his face. He looks like he as a big build and a looks a lot similar to Gale.

"Rory, where is Mrs. Everdeen!" he demands. The boy points behind him as Mrs. Everdeen enters hurriedly with a bag.

"Oh Ariel, what have you done" she asks me, however Gale answers for me.

"She had some kind of fit all of a sudden" she nods before removing the bandages off my forehead and examining it.

I am no sitting on the sofa, everyone watching me as Mrs. Everdeen heats the needle up and threads the string through it. I feel someone squeeze my hand but I can't see who it is.

"Are you ready?" she asks, I nod as I place the cloth between my teeth, biting harshly. Pain is all I feel as I feel the needle pierce through a few layers of skin before coming out. I let out scream that is contained by the cloth. Not blocking out the sound completely but turning it into a shriek. My breathing has begun to speed up as I feel it enter my skin once again. This time my hands are clenched into fists and my eyes are tightly shut. Someone is dabbing my face with a wet cloth which I am grateful for.

"Mum hurry up, she's in too much pain" I hear Katniss say. My eyes open to see Mrs. Everdeen fully concentrated on the task ahead. Not a single word escapes her lips until she has finished. Sweat slides down her forehead and I feel guilty as all I have caused is chaos. I groan as she finishes of the stitch and cuts the thread. Thank god, I don't think I will be able to go through this pain again.

"Thank you" I whisper, trying to regain my normal breathing pace. Beside me is none other than Gale. Great he was holding my hand.

"You ok" he asks, I nod giving a weak smile. He dabs my head with the wet cloth, cleaning off the stained blood on my skin. Mrs. Everdeen and a woman who I presume to be Gale's mum cook dinner for the night. Looking around I find the living room more busy, there are two more children another boy, who looks younger than Rory and a young girl not older than 4 with dark curly hair and grey eyes just like the rest of them.

"Ok guys, this is Ariel. Remember her?" Gale asks, they all nod and the small girl runs hugging me tightly.

"Hey there" I chuckle softly, "And who might you be?" the girl smiles as her eyes go wide in excitement.

"Posy. I loved your dress" she jumps around me, waiting for me to respond.

"Which one?" I ask her my tone soft. She puts her small finger on her chin thinking before she talks.

"The dark blue one" she smiles

"Why that one?" I ask curious of her reasoining. she holds her hand touching each finger as she lists the reasons,

"Because it looked beautiful, and and nice and Cato and you are cute" her words touch me and for some reason I begin to cry.

"Posy what have you done" Gale says rolling his eyes,

"Nothing" she says defensively giving him the puppy eyes.

"Oh come on who can resist you" I say opening my arms as she sits on my lap. Katniss is sat beside smiling at the girl, she doesn't talk but I can tell she's happy. Haymitch has passed out and sleeping peacefully on the sofa opposite. Mrs. Everdeen and Gale's mum who I learnt to be Hazelle come in. Hazel is quite a thin woman like Mrs. Everdeen herself. However she has the same features as the rest of Gale's siblings.

"Foods ready" Hazelle shouts, but not too loud so Haymitch doesn't wake. The kids all rush into the dining room whilst I stay seated.

"Aren't you coming?" Katniss asks. I shake my head showing I'm not hungry. She nods before heading into the room. I stand to go and retrieve a blanket but I feel a hand touch my chest stopping. It's Gale.

"No I'll get it" he offers as he retrieves the blanket. I smile weakly, all my energy has gone. The floor I find more comfortable so I sit on it instead of the sofa. Gale sitting beside me for some reason.

"You can go and eat you know" I say

"Yes I know, but I can wait "I turn and face him, giving him a confused expression. "Sorry about my attitude. You wasn't what I expected and I'm.." I interrupt him

"It's ok. You're not to blame "my hand moves in to the air clenching to a fist as I continue " just that Sn…" I cover my mouth in disbelief; even Gale looks a little shocked. He takes a sip of a cup before talking.

"I understand. Not as easy as it look huh" he jokes

"Huh, tell me about it" I say as I turn to face towards the fireplace.

"What's the matter, am I not charming enough" I think I am about to choke. Turning around I see a smirk on his face. I open my mouth to speak, "I know I'm so handsome. What are you going to do ey?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" he shrugs still smirking, "Ok wipe that smirk of your face. Cato does it and it's really annoying" he laughs before leaning in closely. His breathe stinks of alcohol.

"Is that what gets you attracted to him" I freeze not moving. He is definitely drunk

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly raising my eyebrow at him.

"Your p-pretty" he slurs. You have got to be kidding me.

"There is already one drunk in this house, we don't need another" I say as I stand but he grips my arm tightly pulling me back down.

"Where are you going?" he tilts his head like a curious child awaiting an answer.

"Away from you" he pins me to the floor, shaking his head at me. He tries to kiss me but I end moving my face. His grasp on me is hard and I want to scream but I can't as my throat is sore.

"Cato will kill you" I warn him, he just shrugs as he kisses my neck all the way to my jawline. His hand is on the edge of my top pulling it up, exposing my stomach. I kick my legs at him but it doesn't seem to have affected him as he carries on. He kissed my cheek and moves to my lips which I move my head to avoid, but he finally grabs my chin and kisses me harshly.

"I'm so lonely" he says "She doesn't want me Ariel" I can taste the salty tears he produces. I manage to free my hands and punch him on the nose which sends him backwards. Learnt it from the training center, guess they come in handy outside the games. He sits up leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"Your pathetic" I spit as I grab my blanket and retire for the night.

The next day I find Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen had slept over here for the night. Whilst Gale's family had left after. How angry I was at the bastard.

On the table are Haymitch and Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen is still asleep. They seem to be engaged in a conversation that ends as I enter

"Good morning" I say as I join them at the table.

"Hey sweetheart, please join us" he says inviting me to eat. I nod and tear a piece of bread placing it in my mouth. The taste is warm and delicious. My head is feeling better than before and my muscles are no longer sore. The phone begins to ring not long after breaking the silence in the air.

"I'll get it" Haymitch stands and walks over to the living room. Katniss turns her head to where he leaves and back again before leaning over the table.

"Do you want to come to the best place ever" she asks, keeping her voice low. All of a sudden I become confused, Katniss was asking me to go with her, to her best place. I shake my head before speaking.

"Where?"

"The woods" she smiles leaning back against her chair. A real genuine smile that I have never seen before. Well the woods must be pretty special by the way her eyes fill with excitment just by the sound of the word coming from her lips.

"Wait but Darius said it was illegal" she laughs and is about to speak when Haymitch walks into the room, phone in his hand and an annoyed expression on his face. He walks over to me placing the phone on the table in front of me waiting. Slowly I pick up the phone placing it to my ear, coughing before speaking.

"Hello?" I begin

"Ariel, it's Cato" almost instantly I feel a flood of relief wash through me and happiness from just hearing Cato's voice.

"Oh Cato. How are you?" I ask softly

"Great, just missing you Ary. What about you?" I can sense him smirk on the other end. I break down in tears all of a sudden. "Ariel what's wrong?" he asks gently trying to calm me down

"I-I'm so sorry" I manage to say

"Ariel I don't understand" I wipe the tears from my face sniffing before I speak again. I look up to find Haymitch and Katniss looking at me curios of the reason to why the tears have fallen. Privacy is what I needed so I leave to the bathroom, locking the door behind securely. I sigh before speaking.

"Someone kissed me yesterday" Cato is quiet but I can tell he is angry, by the way he doesn't talk until I say his name.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asks a little annoyance showing in his tone.

"No, they were drunk and forcefully pinned me and kissed me. So I'm sorry for this and please forgive me" I practically beg him.

"Ariel it's not your fault. Who was it? I'm going to kill the bastard when I find him"

"Thanks, but I punched him anyway. Probably show him not to come near me" I can hear Cato begin to laugh loudly, trying his best to contain it.

"That is the best thing I have ever heard. Did he stop when you punched him" he asks, I laugh myself.

"The guy started to cry. But he was drunk so he couldn't control his emotion"

"Huh. Deserved it anyway. Make sure you carry knives around with you"

"Yeh" the line is quiet until I speak " I miss you" it's true I do long for Cato since we separated. His voice made me feel warm but his appearance made me feel tingly in the inside, a new feeling I would like to experience again.

"I miss you too, but the victory tour is soon. I promise we will spend every second together, ok?"

"Yes, anyway I have got to go. Bye " I say hurriedly knowing Haymitch was probably question where I was. I blow a kiss into the phone.

"Got it Bye"

A light knock on the door startles me, making me drop the phone from my hand. Slowly I bend down to retrieve the phone and walk over to the door. Katniss is there looking a bit shocked.

"Was it Gale?" she shamefully asks

_**A/N: So I had my science exam and my German assessment. Phew got that out of the way. Please review and tell me what you think. **_


	22. The suprise

_**A/N: I am so sorry guys, you guys are amazing for staying with this story. You see i started a Harry Potter fanfiction called The Hidden Truth (Which you should all check out) and i have been busy with friends. Well here is chapter 22. Enjoy xxxx**_

"This is safe right?" I ask nervously, looking at the electric fence. Katniss rolls her eyes for what must be the millionth time.

"Yes, I have done this a lot of times. Right I'll go first and then you follow-on" she instructs, I nod in approval as she bends down under the cut in the fence easily passing through to the other side. I turn my head anxiously, searching if anyone was nearby.

"Oh hurry Ariel, no one will see us" Katniss assures me, I sigh before going under myself. Her arm supports me up as I squeeze through as easily as she did.

"Well, that wasn't bad" I smiled, Katniss nods in return before I begin to follow her into the forest. All I can hear under my heavy breathing is the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching under our feet. We run across a long bridge that looks old and collapsing. It had probably been here before the rebellion and its purpose was long gone as it had become isolated from everyone else. Katniss finally stops after a few minutes and I follow not long after, catching my breath. I look up and am blinded by the bright sun, visible through the jagged leaves above. The scent of the forest is quite peculiar, not like the arena. I can see why Katniss has a liking to it; the trees cover the ground with its twisted, long branches. Almost as if they were protecting it. You feel secure, no one here. It's as though you could live here forever without anyone acknowledging your presence. Katniss smiles as she too inhales what must be a familiar scent to her.

"Beautiful isn't it" she whispers, locking her grey eyes with mine. I was speechless, opening my mouth to speak, words refusing to come out because of how flabbergasted I was. I nod, amazed by how different yet similar it is to the sea. Katniss starts to chuckle softly at how I must look.

"I thought you might like it" she says pleased. I slowly walk up to the nearest tree, gently beginning to stroke the bark and remembering the last time I had made contact with it. Running away from Cato_….. And mourning_? A tear slides down my cheek as I sniffle from the memory. Quickly I wipe it away with the back of my hand before Katniss could notice.

"Let's hunt" I managed to say as I walk back to Katniss. We walked through the forest, this time at a slower pace as were far from danger. Katniss stop at a log with moss growing on top, as she puts her hand through the hallow carefully, and then removing them to reveal a handmade bow and arrow. My eyes linger on the weapon she holds. _Calm down Ariel, you're not in the arena_! I mutter to myself.

"I brought some knives as well. You show me how to throw; I'll show you how to shoot" she says as she opens her game bag taking out small knives. I smile as I walk over and pick one up feeling the light weight.

"Deal, though I won't shoot well" I admit, Katniss shakes her head at me in disbelief.

"Just watch and learn Ariel" she teased as she began walking slowly, her back slightly crouched, arrow pulled on the string of the bow. Her footsteps were unheard as though she wasn't walking at all. Guess she really does have hunter's feet. Katniss stops half way and turns to me pushing her finger on her lips. I notice I'm making some noise and decided to freeze in my spot putting my hands up in surrender. My head turns to what she was looking to and I see a small red squirrel examine a nut on the ground. Katniss smiles before turning around, cautiously pulling up the bow and arrow in front and waiting briefly before she lets the arrow fly swiftly though the air and land in the eye of the squirrel.

"H-h-how?" I stutter at the precision of her shooting, my eyes wider than before. She just shrugs and retrieves the squirrel she shot.

"Practice I guess" she whispers before she resumes hunting for another animal. By the end we -well Katniss managed to get a few squirrels and game. Katniss is now showing me how to set snares.

"I'll come by tomorrow, should get a rabbit or two" she guessed, "Well done" she patted my back. It was now my turn. I searched for a good target and found a three tress close to each other. Grabbing one of the knives I engraved an x into it showing the target.

"Right can you just give me two other knives please" I asked, extending my open palm. She places two knives and I concentrate on the three marks on the trees. My breathing slows and I clear my mind. I turn my back to it and count to three before spinning back and lobbing the knives at each tree. The knives all sink into the bark easily, sticking out.

"The same on screen and off" I shrugged mimicking her actions only to result in her rolling her eyes at me. Katniss walks up to me, a knife already placed in her hand ready to throw. I move her arm up in the right position and tell her to throw it, not forcefully. She manages to get it in the tree but above the mark. We repeat the whole process again, but she doesn't quite get in bulls eye.

"This is good for a beginner" I assure her when I see the disappointment in her face "Well I'm starving, let's eat somewhere with a softer floor perhaps" I suggest as I reach for my bag, draping it over my shoulder. Katniss nods in agreement. We end up sitting in the meadow, which was out of the forest and fence. A cloth sits on the grass with some meat from yesterday, two apples and a few left over slices of bread. I let Katniss eat more without her realizing.

"So" she says as I bit into my apple, I stay silent waiting for her to continue, "You actually like him?" she asks staring into the distance.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"You know C-C…" I finish the sentence for her, seeing the difficulties of her pronouncing his name.

"Cato. Yes I guess I do" I admitted my face flushing a bright red. She manages to smile a little before dropping it. The real smile hasn't returned since we've left the forest. "What about you?" I point to her with the apple in my hand. She shakes her head quickly.

"No, I wouldn't want to bring children up here. Wouldn't seem fair".

"I know" I agreed, before something popped up in my mind "Remember that story I was telling you about Peeta yesterday?" I ask, she tenses at his name, refusing to meet my gaze.

"y-yes" she says.

"Well he said to me he will show his love to the girl by protecting her loved one" Katniss turns to me, her eyes beginning to water. I begin to regret my words but the image of Peeta pushes me to continue, "he said to me he loved a girl called Katniss. Katniss Everdeen" her mouth opens only a little to show the small circular gap between her lips. Her hands move to her face as she sobs.

"Peeta" she hardly whispers, I pull her into a hug rubbing her back gently for comfort as she cried on me for a few minutes. She pulls back wiping the rest of her tears with her palms.

"It's ok to cry" I whisper, she turns to me, eyes swollen and red. She manages a smile and stands up.

"Come on, we need to trade what we hunted" she says as she helps me up.

"Ok" I say as we beginning walking to town, where all the merchants live. Katniss stops me as we reach the bakery.

"I'm going in from the back to trade some squirrels. You stay at the front and wait ok?" she asks hesitantly. I nod my head showing I've understood. She sighs in relief as she moves to the back of the bakery. The cakes at the front look amazing, so much colour and design. I am mesmerized instantly by their beauty and of course the smell of the delicious bread. Out of the corner of my eye I see a few children pop up from the bins and press their faces against the window, their breathe condensing the glass. I hear one of their stomach grumbles and i feel the guilt swarming over me.

"Hey" I say softly, they turn their large eyes on me, desperation showing, "You hungry" I ask as I approach them. All three boys nod slowly. The corners of my lips turn upwards as I bend down to reach their height.

"You tried cookies before?" I ask, they shake their head at me briefly. "Well would you like to try some" the littlest boy nods his head, as the elder nudges him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Sam" he moans, a soft chuckle escapes my lips.

"Come on" I say ushering them into the bakery as they all get excited on picking some cookies.

"Boys come on, you know I can't…" a masculine voice trails off; the sound of something crashing to the floor grabs my attention. There is batter spilled all over the floor along with the bowl and spoon. Looking up I see a boy. Early twenties, looks the same as Peeta but his hair is lighter and obviously he's older. His eyes are fixed on me and his mouth is opens wide in shock.

"They're with me" I defend as I walk closer to the kids, "Which one do you want?" I ask trying to break the tension.

"It can't be you" he asks, I laugh softly at the question in amusement.

"Depends who you think I am" I say slowly my eyes fixed cookies displayed, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. The boys all point to the round cookies with a face on it.

"Ariel?" I shrug and give him a warm smile as well, avoiding eye contact as I only see Peeta when I look at him.

"One box of those round cookies please" he shakes his head, brushing off any thought he had as he walks over, beginning to neatly put the cookies in the square white box. He ties an orange ribbon around the box after he places the lid on and hands it to me, eyeing me carefully. The coins slip out of my hand as I reach to hand him it.

"No its ok I'll get it" he offers before I can react, I turn my attention to the kids smiling as I hand them the box.

"But we can share one between us miss" the eldest begins to protest, but I simply refuse. I had more than enough.

"Share them with friends if you must, there should be enough unless…." A hand squeezes my shoulder gently, causing me to jump. It's the boy that served me the cookies.

"It's ok, it's just me" he defends, his hands lifted in the air.

"Erm… hi again" I begin, feeling a little uncomfortable with his presence only as the boys had left the bakery. My hand moves to my head tucking a loose strand behind my ear, waiting for him to speak. He gives me an amused look as he strokes his chin repeatedly.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" he asks, glancing around to see if anyone else is present.

"Well Katniss is kind of waiting for me and I really shouldn't…." my voice stops and I look up to find him shake his head at me.

"No it's fine, I'll…. Tell my dad to invite her in" he smiles before heading to the back of the bakery. A few minutes later he returns with a middle-aged man, similarly looking to Peeta and Katniss whose face is emotionless as usual. Her lips are in a firm line and her eyes show a little anger behind them. She has so much fire in her it's unbelievable. My eyes trace the man next, his eyes are warm and blue, exactly like Peeta. I can see where Peeta inherited his kindness and gentleness from. For a second I feel a pang of guilt and anger submerge me, and I run out of the bakery. I don't know what came over me but I just keep running until I find Haymitch's house.

The week flew by and I refused to see anyone except Haymitch who I had no choice in deciding. Today was the last morning before I had to be at the train station. I was ready my hair was braided around my head neatly. I wore my jade green jeans and thick white top. The weather was cold, so I had a brown coat on. I had found the Mockingjay pin in my bag. It was a strange thing to me, very peculiar yet familiar in a way. My hands trace the cold metal like before until someone knocks on the door.

"Hey sweetheart" Haymitch grins as he walks in. He was sober today, which was good but I felt bad at how depressed he seemed.

"Hi" I manage to push the words from my lips. He looks down at the pin in my hands studying with precision.

"Pretty thing you got there" he mutters, I look down at it, moving it around my hand.

"Haymitch?' I whisper, making it sound more of a question than a request. He makes a sound showing he's listening. "Could you give this to Katniss for me please" he hesitates for a second but nods instantly covering it up.

"Of course" he accepts the pin, carefully setting it on the bedside table. "well…." I interrupt him by embracing him, his body stiffens and I can tell he hasn't done this in a while. He soon responds by rubbing the small of my back with his hands.

"Thank you" i whisper into his shoulder as a smile spreads across my face. I pull back, feeling relieved at last. Haymitch sighs deeply before standing up and heading for the door, his footsteps are slow and steady as he is no rush to leave. He spauses when reaching the door, and turns once again.

"Darius is downstairs, he'll take you to the train statiton" He leaves as he finishes his sentence, closing the door securely behind. My bag was packed and ready, i grab it by the handle and drag it down the stairs. Someone laughing stops me in my tracks, i look down to meet Darius' amused face. He walks up and takes the bag from me, chuckling as well.

"It's not funny Darius" i say, trying to supress a smile, but not managing as it was hard not to smile around Darius. He had a good sense of humor and a charming personality.

"Oh Ariel, Ariel. You looked like you needed some help there" he states, "That's why i'm here" he points to himself in admiration. I just shake my head at him in disbelief before walking the rest of the way down, I almost slip on the last slip, but luckily Darius catches me. "Woah there, little fish" he laughs still holding me in his arms. He stops suddenly and looks at me, his breathe hitting my skin.

"You know if it wasn't for Cato, i would have kissed you by now" i can feel my cheeks heat up at his words. Damn it, i think. _Cato, Cato, Cato_. My mind focuses on Cato only.

"Well that's too bad" i tease as i walk away, heading to the door.

The trip back is quiet, as usual. No one talked anyway just minded their own buisness. Katniss, i hadn't seen since we went to the forest as for Gale i completely ignored him when he came to apologize about the other night. Haymitch had been sober for my sake and made sure the doors were locked before we went to bed due to what happened last time. My hand moves to window of the train, drawing small patterns on the condensed glass. I missed Cato so much it was beginning to become unbearable without him. The train suddenly slows down, coming to a halt as we enter District 4. I can smell the salty sea from here. My body relaxes from the familiar scent.

I see them all, standing huddled together from the cold. Finnick and Annie hold hands, looking happy and Mags, father and Blight. I run to them and embrace them at the same time.I feel something cold land gently on my shoulder. I look up, squinting my eyes from the bright sky to find tiny snowflakes gliding above and landing on the ground.

"It's snowing" Blight exclaims, as he spins around letting the snow fall on him. Mags and father chuckle at him, smiling at how happy he is.

"Welcome back princess" Finnick whispers, hugging me sideways as we head to the Victors Village.

* * *

It was great to be back, but i did miss District 12 a little. Perhaps because i have grown a bond with Katniss and Haymitch and even Darius. Haymitch called now and again to check up if things were ok, he said he'd given the Mockingjay pin to Katniss and her reaction was hard to find. She just took it and left, thanking him. The snow had been falling for a few days and has piled on top creating a thick layer on the ground.

Today the snow stopped, morning had come and i sit on the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. The taste of the chocolate dances on my tastebud, making me wants more. The front door swings open with a thud. I jump dropping my mug, startled from the noise to find Finnick and Annie in their thick coats, with wrapped boxes in their hands. The hot chocolate is spilt all over the floor and the glass is smashed.

"What the hell Finnick" i yell as i begin picking up the glass pieces. Finnick laughs as he walks in the house, arm draped around Annie's waist. He shakes the snow off his messy bronze hair as if performing for a hair comercial. Annie rolls her eyes as she walks over to help me pick up the pieces and wipe the floor.

"Get up" Finnick orders, holding my arms and draging me to the sofa,

"But..." i protest but he just shakes his head at me

"It's your birthday, stop cleaning and sit down" he demands. I look at him suprised. Finnick gives me an irked look as i sit on the soft rug. _My birthday? since when did we celebrate it? _"Don't tell me you forget" Finnick says, raising his eyebrow at me strangely. I shrug giving him an innocent smile. He shakes his head at me before hand me the two large boxes.

"What is this?" i ask moving the box around, curious of the thing inside.

"A present... duh. Mags is coming round with the cake." he pauses wating for me to talk, "Well open your present then". I sigh deeply before moving my hand on the first present. Blue wrapping paper with white poker dots printed on it. I begin ripping the paper off slowly. Blight has joined us, his eyes watch excitedly as i unraval the paper. Once done i open the box to reveal a kitten with a red ribbon tied on it's neck in a small open basket.

_Meaow_

"Awww, Finnick you shouldn't have" i say hugging him tightly and then carefullly picking up the cute animal, examing it with precision.

"No way" Blight shouts, amazed by the pet.

"Well, i though you might want some company" He shrugs, chuckling a little.

"Ariel can i hold it?" Blight asks, i nod handing him the white kitten.

"Be careful" i warn as i stroke it on his lap. Blight smiles at the small creatue and strokes it with delicacy. Someone knocks on the door just as i am about to open the next present. I feel someone kiss my cheek lightly. Looking up i find my father, leaning on his walking stick. I stand and embrace him, resting my head on his chest. He strokes my hair lightly and kisses the top of my head. He moves a small box in my hand and winks.

"Happy birthday darling" he whispers before moving to sit on the sofa as i sit back down reaching for the next present. A light knock on the door silences the whole room. We all look up at the door. The small present i decide to open last.

"It's proably Mags" Finnick says as he walks up to the door, Annie moves closer to me, excited for this next present. It purple, with a blue ribbon tied at the top in a neat bow.

"This one is from me" she smiles, i look up to see why Finnick is still up. He's talking to Mags, whispering something.

"Grandma, are you coming in" i say, curious of why she's standing in the cold. She moves her head around Finnick smiling and putting her finger up.

"In a minute i just needed to pick your present up" she says whilst winking to Finnick, who looks suprised as i am._ Picking up? I wonder what it could be?_ i open the next present. Perfume, Lace and Lingerie underwear. My face must have turned red because Annie laughs.

"They like this kind of stuff" she chuckles as she takes the box upstairs, supposedly to my room and i am grateful. Finnick has left with Mags to 'pick up' my present and it's just me, Blight and father. I pick up the small box, carefully lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Father... i" I am lost for words on the gift. He smiles warmly at me and stares into the fire place.

"It used to be your mothers... and well she wanted you to have when the time came" a tear falls down my cheek from the mentioning of her name. I remember my mother, what she looked like. Light hair and green eyes. Radiant as the sun. It's a shame Blight couldn't see her. He can't even remember her, which is really sad.

"We're back" Finnick shouts as he and Mags enter the house. Mags walks over and hugs me.

"Happy Birthday, your present is outside" she points her finger to the open door. I move my silk robe closer to my body from the cold as i get to the door. My eyes search around to find the box on the ground but i find nothing, but then i look up and see a man. Tall and muscular wearing a navy blue buttoned coat and black russian hat.

"Cato?" i whisper meeting his icy blue eyes, i can feel the warmth spread through my whole body at the sight of him. Not caring about being barefooted and in my night dress, i run through the cold snow towards him. Cato catches me in his arms swining me in the air as a child and then back down. I hold him in a tight embrace, my head resting on his solid warm chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat that i had desired to hear for a while.

_**TypeWritersAreCool :** _Thank you for being patient. I like your idea, but you will need to get me a plane ticket to America. Hope you liked it :D

**_jolenelovedancex3 :_ **Thank you for staying with the story, your story is going great just didn't have time to review :)

**_girlygirl:_** Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_A/N: So next chapter will be full of Cato my darlings. Review and i will update real soon... Friday, if i get more than 2 reviews._ **


	23. Tell me the truth

_**A/N: What time is it? Cariel time, it's so A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. A bit of HSM. Jeez what was i thinking. Anyway, here is chapter 23! p.s trust me i was typing this everyday, trying to make it perfect for you guys. And my unlce called on Skype and had like a million year chat with my mum :O... OMG Alexander Ludwig tweeted me back, so i thought i would party with a chapter... He is soo hot! ;) **_

"I missed you so much," whispers Cato, burying his head in my neck, sending a warm sensation inside of me. I tighten my arms around his neck, craving more of his touch.

"Me too" I sniffle, the cold I've had for several days showing. Cato pulls back smirking like usual, his hair has grown longer, and I can just see it, peeping from the brim of his hat. I can't suppress a smile as he is so irresistible. I lean in closer, my lips touching his softly for briefly before I begin to shiver from the cold air surrounding me. He looks disappointed at first, but then notices the goose bumps forming on my exposed skin.

"Ariel, you're freezing," I feel his arms lift me up bridal style, and carry me to the warmth of my home. Everyone looks up at us, their faces trying to figure something, except for fathers, who seems very cautious, watching Cato's every move. Cato slowly puts me down, pecking my cheek before taking his hat and coat to hang on the wall. I feel myself flush a red colour from the eyes that stare. Cato then returns not long after, offering his hand which I accept gladly, interlacing our fingers together, and feeling the warmth run from my fingers to my body. He draws small patters on the back of my hand with his thumb, making my body tingly as we approach everyone on the sofa.

Blight looks even happier; he had been waiting for Cato to visit ever since I arrived from the Capitol.

"Well everyone, I want you to meet Cato," I introduce; Cato smiles, putting his hand in the air as a greeting, the top of his ear turning red. It made him look adorable, as if he were a child again.

"Cato," Blight stands extending his hand, as he pushes his chest out. I can't help but giggle quietly. How manly my little brother was trying to look. Cato shakes his hand firmly, smiling.

"I have heard a lot about you," he smiles warmly. He leans closer, a hand on Blight's shoulder, and whispers something, making Blight smile and nod repeatedly. My father then stands, also extending his hand. Cato straightens up and looks almost ….._Scared?_ But I can tell he tries his best, not to look panicked. Cato manages to finally speak, after a few minutes of silence have passed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pearl," father just keeps eyeing him, as if Cato were an enemy. Annie is next. She just hugs him and smiles, as she joins Finnick, who has joined in glaring as well. We take our seats on the sofa, an awkward silence beginning to fill the air, which I didn't like. Everyone is staring, at Cato mostly, and I can't help but feel pity. I can feel him shift uncomfortably besides me.

"Come on he's part of the family! Stop looking at him as though he'll kill you," I exclaim as I hug him from the side. "He's my Citty Cat," I pout as I pull back, but still keep my hand in his, assuring him he's not disliked, just judged wrongly. Finnick shakes his head at me, moving Annie closer, who seems interested by Cato's sudden appearance. Mags, Annie and Blight are fine it's just father and Finnick who seem to have a problem.

"We'll see," father mumbles to himself, passing his walking stick from one hand to the other.

"What about this Kitty?" Finnick asks, holding my new kitten up to me. I take it from him, gently placing it on my lap, and stroking the soft fur that covers its petite body. I can feel Cato's cool breathe on my neck, sending shivers down my spine, as he whispers.

"You got a kitten," he strokes the kitten with his finger, under the stomach, making it roll on its back and purr. "That's nice"

"It likes you," I laugh, looking up I meet his gaze. The icy blue is what got me lost in the moment. Our eyes lock, the temptation to kiss him possesses me, when someone coughs. It's Finnick, who points to father with his eyes. I see father wearing an angry expression, hands gripping the arm chair, he looks as though he could break something easily.

"How old are you son?" he asks, Cato tenses at the question, and turns calmly, replaying his answer, before meeting fathers stare.

"18 Sir," he stutters.

"What just turned it, or coming to 19?" father stands and walks closer, eyeing Cato carefully, awaiting the next answer.

"Coming to 19 Sir," I can see father's eyes go wide; his eyes move from Cato to me, and then back to Cato.

"Ariel is 16, don't you think the age difference is a little large?" he intimidates Cato, who tries to reach my hand for reassurance, but retrieves it back every time my father glances back at him.

"3 years isn't a big difference," I protest, my voice getting defensive. Father now looks at me, shaking his head in disappointment, before embarking to the kitchen.

"Ariel," Blight interrupts, breaking the tension in the air. I look down at him smiling, urging him to proceed. "Can Cato have a snowball fight with us? Please," he practically goes on his knees, begging with his puppy eyes. I shake my head, rolling my eyes, and Cato laughs.

"Are you sure?" Cato says amused.

"What's the matter Cato afraid to be beaten" I tease, he lifts an eyebrow at me, giving me a look of _'are you serious?'_

"Of course not, I am the best", he boasts jokingly, but I can feel the arrogance behind his words. Cato may have changed, but still is competitive, and doesn't like to be beaten.

"Not at everything" I retaliate. He gives me a smug look before facing Blight.

"Let the best man win" he extends his hand, which Blight shakes before running upstairs to change. I stand up myself, excited too about the challenge to come.

"Look after snowy for me please," I whisper to Annie, handing Snowy over. Snowy I like it, since its fur is soft and white as snow.

"Snowy," Finnick repeats. "Good name" he pulls one of his charming faces on, in which Snowy reacts by moving his tiny paws at him, in an attempt to get away. Annie cradles Snowy in her arms, moving it closer to her. Cato follows shortly after, walking to me as I wait for him.

"You know it's a boy Finny. Snowy won't fall for your looks," he turns to me and smiles, taking my hand as I lead him to my bedroom.

Cato gives me a questioning look as I close the door behind us. He walks slowly to the bed, examining the room first, before sitting on the edge of the bed, and staring at the wall opposite.

"I don't think your dad likes me," he pauses, his eyes still fixed at the wall, before continuing "I guess he's right, I'm not the right type" he sighs, running his hands over his face, the hint of disappointment showing. I purse my lips in annoyance,_ 'why can't they just like him,' _I think.

"Of course you are!" I say offended. "He's always like that. You're the first boyfriend I've had, of course he is going to be a little protective, but I promise he'll like you. Like Finnick" I assure, my voice let me down, as he rolls his eyes, and nods before turning his gaze to the ground, playing with his fingers. Cato was acting strange, he never looked so_…. nervous_. My legs move automatically to where he's sitting, until I'm only inches away. His smooth hair is a little messy from the hat, and I can smell his strong after shave, which make me attracted to him more.

"Hey," I whisper, stroking his hair. "Are you ok?" he nods, giving me a weak smile, but I can see the pain in his eyes, something was bugging him, as his silence is abnormal. I decide to give him some time alone, whilst I grab some clothes, and head into the bathroom to get changed. My face I decide to wash and dry. I look at my reflection for the first time since I've got back. My green eyes are brighter and warmer, my tanned skin has become a little lighter from the cold and curves have begun to form on my outline. It's a good sign of me eating, but I still feel remorse for those who are less fortunate. I sigh deeply, pulling on my tight cream trousers with the addition of a vest top. The nightdress, I fold neatly along with the robe, and spray the perfume Annie had given me. Fruit scented. Grabbing a hair brush I head to the bathroom door quietly, in an attempt to be unheard. I peek through the open gap, Cato is pacing back and forth and stops at the window and stares, his arms are pressed against the windowsill making his back muscle show. A muffled cry escapes his mouth. No. Cato doesn't cry, never.

"Cato?" I ask, hiding behind the door. I see his arm move quickly, and wipe his face before turning to see me. His eyes are red and his lips set in firm line. "Talk to me" I demand softly, as I walk out and to the opposite wall to him. He closes his eyes, and then reopens them, sighing deeply. He strides towards, and I feel myself move back until my back makes contact with the wall. He looks down at me, only centimeters away. I feel his hands move to my hips, gently moving up and down like a gentle tide. "Cato" I whisper, but he pushes his finger on my lips to silence me. His fingers trace my face with delicacy, and then move to my hair, twirling his index finger around at the side. Slowly he leans in, closing the intimate space between us, his eyes closed as his lips touch mine lightly. They move slowly at first, coming in at different angles, but then more quickly now, a show of hunger and desperation. He sucks on my lower lip; before I part my lips as his tongue enters, searching for mine, and when it finds it collides together in little fight. It then begins exploring my mouth as before. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I become hungry for more and my hands move to his neck, pulling him closer. He tugs at the hem of my vest, pulling it up a little, his fingers brushing my exposed skin ever so lightly, making me feel a warm sensation rippling in the inside.

"Cato," I moan, I can feel him smile in the kiss from my reaction, as he moves them to my back, stroking my ribs and stomach. He kisses more passionately, his lust clearly showing after our long parting. I shiver under his touch, pulling away to enjoy the moment, my hand moving to my sides. His lips move to my neck, biting slightly as he gently strokes my arms, making every part burn from the pleasure. I hug his waist ,his lips lingering at my neck then moving down to my collar bone, where he pushes the vest strap down, and kissed my shoulder softly. He pulls away, the bridge of his nose lining the shape of my neck and inhaling my scent.

"Your perfume is turning me on," he groans, before crashing his lips once more to mine, but this time I can taste salt. I can feel the liquid on my face now, and pull back to see assess his. Cato has started to cry again. "I'm sorry," he cries into my shoulder, wrapping his strong arms around me, as I do the same to him.

"You can tell me if you want," I rub his back slowly, resting my head on his strong chest, to hear the familiar, steady heartbeat.

"It's… it's the C-Capitol," he manages to say. I tense at the sound of the word, stuttering from his lips. "And the clients and I'm really sorry Ariel, I feel like…. Like I'm betraying you and…" I interrupt him, my anger building inside from the reminder of his prostitution. Why couldn't he wait like me, and then I remember he is 18. _Damn it! They're breaking him up like glass and I hate it._

"Only 2 years," I mutter to myself, Cato heard me, and tightens his grip around me.

"I won't let them," he says angrily, as he pulls back, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I know," I don't argue, knowing what it does to him. "Cato," I say, it's merely a whisper. He looks up at me; his eyes are full of anger. My hands moves to his face, stroking it slowly, before the words escape my lips. "I love you".

His eyes calm down, and show something different. He looks to be figuring something out, before the corner of His lips turn upwards into a wide smile ,he puts his hand on top of mine, leaning his face into it. I don't expect him to say it back. I will give him his time, because I know he is still exploring his feelings as me, but I guess I found them quicker than him. We stay like this for a few minutes, before I remember Blight was waiting.

"Shit!" I say jumping back.

"What," Cato asks defensively; I grab a jumper, quickly pulling it on, and take out a faux fur coat, and a pair of leather gloves. He follows behind, the hair brush in his hand, and a bobble in the other. "Your hair looks funny" he chuckles, seating me on the floor, as he sits on the bed, brushing my hair gently. His fingers are so delicate and soft on my hair, I love the feel of them combing through it, as if they were the warm breeze, on a summer's morning.

"Erm Cato as much as I like it…you kind of need to hurry," I say, encouraging him to quicken. He sighs, before tying my hair in a messy bun.

"Race you down?" he challenges, I smile accepting, after I put my socks and shoes along with my gloves.

"On your marks… Get set. Go!" I shout, before sprinting down ahead, he catches up not long after. I can see I am almost at the bottom when he grabs me from behind and hauls me onto his back.

"Cato, what are you doing?" I laugh, as he swings me around, and stops when he sees Blight glaring. Putting me down, he walks up to him, and crosses his arms, reflecting Blights reaction.

"I've been waiting for 30 minutes. What were you exactly doing up there?" He wingers. I feel myself blush, and Cato coughs awkwardly. Blight scrunches his face up in disgust. _'He's caught us red handed'_ I think. _Why were kids so smart_? Blight looks between us for a second, before shaking his head. "Come on then, we don't have all day," he runs out the door, and I follow behind not long after.

I don't see it coming, a ball of white smashes into the side of my face, causing me to shudder. Everything is covered in white, and it looks so beautiful. Blight laughs at me, running away as I begin to chase after him. He hides behind the fountain, thinking I've lost him. Slowly I pick the snow in my hand, squeezing it into a ball, before launching it at his back. He turns round shocked, making me laugh. He presses his finger on his pale lips, motioning me to be quiet. I tilt my head confused, but follow the direction he's pointing at. _Cato_. A sly smile plasters on both of our faces, as we both begin to make lots of snowball, before throwing them at a surprised Cato. He holds his arms in the air to try and block them, but one smashes right into his face, making me and Blight laugh.

"You think it's funny huh?" he jumps to his feet, as he charges towards us.

"RETREAT!" I shout, as we run in between the houses. I hide behind the 8th house from mine, positive that he's lost me, and awaiting him to emerge, if not. I had built a snow wall and had a generous amount of snow balls hidden behind. _'You are so dead Cato,'_ I think. Then I feel it, the snow ball hits me on my leg. _Shit!_ I jump up to see Cato smirking, as he throws another, landing on my head. I scrunch my face, blowing the snow off my face. He laughs but then stops ,and turns slowly. I see clearly the white scattered on his coat.

"Get away from my sister mister," Blight says, making Cato tilt his head in confusion. Blight begins charging with more snowballs at Cato. "Ariel run" He yells, I smile, running away from them both, trying my best to contain my laughter. _'Aw Blight looked so adorable running after Cato'_ I think to myself. My legs carry on running, and soon after I find myself barging into someone, knocking them off their feet.

"Ow" they moan.

"Sorry," I apologize. I look down to see Shayma. She wears her long black coat, with the wooly hat I bought her and gloves. Her face is pale; her cheeks rosy from the cold, and a few strands of her dark hair have fallen on her face. She sighs heavily, her breathe visible in the air. I offer my hand which she takes, and pull her up on her feet.

"Hey," she greets warmly, hugging me at the same time.

"Hi, long time no see" I smile; she nods, before handing me a small box. "Not you as well" I joke. She rolls her eyes in response.

"Why would I forget your birthday silly?" she shakes her head at me. I open the box to reveal a shell bracelet, the letters A and S engraved on it.

"Aww you shouldn't have "I say, but she just shakes her head, as if I was speaking nonsense. I look behind her, Lou nowhere in sight. "Where's Lou?" I ask curious of his where about. I can see her stiffen from my question, I am about to ask her why, when a snow ball smashes right into her face. She wipes it off with her hand, and mumbles curses to herself. Looking around I find Cato running towards us, his pace slowing, as he notices Shayma standing besides me.

"Oh it's Cato," Shayma whispers to me, quickly moving her gaze to the ground.

"Hey," Cato says, pecking my cheek, moving his arm around my waist.

"You just through a snowball at my best friends face," I point out to Shayma, who is standing awkwardly, staring at the ground still.

"Oh sorry," Cato says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, before extending his hand. "I'm Cato. You are Shayma, right?" he asks friendly. She shakes his hands, smiling a little.

"Yes ," she confirms, her voice oddly quiet. I can see she is trying to tell me something, from the way her hands taps the side of her coat, and I guess soon enough Cato's presence is preventing it.

"Well it's nice to meet. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have a war to resume too," Cato excuses himself, before running off somewhere in the snow; In search of Blight probably.

"Wow, he's really nice," She says after a while.

"Yes he is, once you get to know him he's harmless" I smile, before turning serious. "So where is he Shayma?" I ask.

"He…He," she covers her face. "Got into a fight with a peacekeeper and…" I don't let her finish, I'm already sprinting towards Lou's house, and don't stop until I am at his door. My fists pound against the wood ,until someone answers. Fortunately it's Lou; I can see a sling around his bandaged arm and neck, a purple bruise forming around his left eye.

"You idiot!" I say hoarsely, before embracing him, he nearly falls back, but steadies himself on the nearby chair, as he wraps his free arm around me.

"Sorry, guess I need to get out of trouble," he chuckles.

"It's not funny Lou, I got scared. You know what their like… you might get killed," I am on the edge of tears, but I keep them hidden.

"I know. Sorry I didn't want you to worry," he whispers in my ear. I pull back, and look into his familiar green eyes, the same as mine. I wipe my eyes, before speaking aloud, and pull myself back together.

"Cato's here you know. Can you come round tonight?" I ask, I can see him debating with himself, and I add, "It's my birthday as well. Mags is bringing C-a-k-e!" I say enthusiastically, making the last word drag purposely. His eyes light up ,but then down as he groans.

"Yes I know, but doctor says I need to rest" he retorts, mimicking the doctor with his hands.

"If you don't come, I will kick your ass" I threat, he nods repeatedly, before leading me out.

"I promise. I'll stop by later ok," he plants a quick kiss on my forehead, before he whispers "Don't worry," and with that he closes the door firmly behind. The walk home takes longer as my pace is slower, and I'm thinking more than usual. Lou has never been in a fight with Peacekeepers, it seemed odd. _Why now?_ A lot seems to have happened whilst I was away. Finnick and father hadn't allowed me to roam the town. Something to do with the victory tour and they wanted it to be a surprise. I shrugged it off then, but now the suspicion has come back.

At home everyone is settled down; chatting and even Cato has joined in with them, making me feel pleased. He is doing press ups on the floor, while Blight tries to copy beside him ,but keeps dropping to the floor. I walk over and sit on Cato's back.

"Bet you can't do press ups now," I challenge, Blight stands up, his eyes wide with so much admiration ,as Cato continues with ease , pretending I was not on top of him. I make a noise of frustration as I get up, but Cato pulls me back down so I'm laid on top of his solid body.

"Where did you go?" he questions, I shrug avoiding the subject, and luckily he decides to drop it.

"Are you ready?" comes Mags voice from behind. I turn to see her and Shayma holding a round cake with pink frosting, and the number 16 carefully written on top. She settles it down on the table.

"Finally" Finnick jumps, and reaches his hand for it when Annie smacks it, "Ow," he moans, rubbing his hand. Cato laughs in amusement, whilst Finnick gives him a death glare.

"Stop being rude Finnick!" Annie says smiling.

"Yes Finny boy, listen to Annie!" Cato repeats, sticking his tongue out like a child.

We first had dinner; Fish with fried potatoes, Mags made them specially. I held potato chips in my hand, and inserted them into Cato's open mouth, each time he pulled faces making Blight chuckle, and me roll my eyes. The cake came after, it was delicious, and Shayma's mum helped to make it. A vanilla sponge, strawberry jam and cream. A luxury we didn't have before. Father seems to have socialized with Cato a little, and they even tell a few jokes. He kept asking him about life in 2, in which Cato happily answered each one.

Now Finnick and Annie weren't present as well as Mags. They said their good nights before heading home. Lou didn't turn up, which made me angry, but I hid it from the others. Father and Blight retired to their rooms, so it left only me, Cato and Shayma. Shayma and I sit on the sofa's opposite, my legs tucked under me whilst Cato lies on the sofa I'm sitting on, his on my lap. He stares at the ceiling, closing his eyes, and his face relaxing from my hand moving through his locks of wavy hair.

"How's school then?" I ask, trying to make conversation. Shayma gives me a look before answering.

"Ariel. We have been through this. You never liked school," she states, I respond by shrugging plainly at her.

"Just trying to make conversation," I reply gruffly. She only rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I can't wait to see your dresses you're going to wear. Your designer is amazing" she says excitedly. I open my mouth to talk but Cato beats me too it. He moves to his side so he's now facing her.

"I picked them out personally" he winks, making Shayma chuckle.

"Yes, but I might tell Palice to reconsider, and perhaps go for appropriate rather than…" my voice trails off, the sound of someone knocking stopping me mid-sentence.

"Who is that?" Cato asks sitting up, readying himself for an attack. I look at Shayma who wears the same blank expression.

"I'll check it out," I volunteer. Cato holds me back as if there was a murderer waiting behind the door. "It's ok, no one gets killed here," I assure him before heading to the door. Cato follows closely behind and Shayma too, not long after. My hand moves to the handle, pushing it down, and opening the door slightly. There stands Lou in his boxers and t-shirt, a blanket draped over his body, which he tightly clutches around him. He smiles weakly and shivers from the cold, his breathe visible as he exhales. My face flushes a red colour as I turn away, Cato's arm snaking around my waist, as he too gets a clear view.

"Lou…. What are you wearing?" I ask, awaiting his reply.

"Err… sorry I'm late. May I come in?" he pleads.

**_A/N: So... Lou in a fight with Peacekeepers, beacuse of what? More Cariel time next chapter... Let's see how desperate you all are :p Love you xxx_**

**_TypeWritersAreCool : I can't believe you would do such a thing. We had this cool relationship and you plan this with my editor behind my back! Shame on you, you were my favourite and now... Enough with the feelings. Hahaha why do you always make me laugh. Yeh i was a sex slave and then i managed to escape. How lucky? :p _**

**_AbbyMellark21 : Aww and i love you for loving it. Thanks for staying with the story!_**

**_samiesimpson1 : Yeh we share the same dream... i'm glad we have these bonds. _**

**_no one. XD : Hope this chapter is good. Thanks buddy. _**

**_Guest : Thank you and you are AMAZING! Hope you like it! :D_**

**_Review Guys!_**

**_Reader : Jeez your making me blush.. seriously._**


End file.
